


Scars and Sacrifices

by sharksandmermaids28



Category: Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 63,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharksandmermaids28/pseuds/sharksandmermaids28
Summary: It’s been weeks since Sara and Ava spent their first night together, and with the sudden absence of the director, makes Sara realize something isn’t right.Also—I really suck at discriptions!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I had this idea for a while, but unfortunately studies prevented me from writing this until now. This is a totally A/U fic with some slight correspondence with the show, but not in a specific timeline. 
> 
> I hope you like it!!!

Sara and the team just returned from finishing a low-level anachronism, and they fucking nailed it. They were on a streak as of late, five anachronisms within five days. The bureau would be impressed. Well, they would be if they’d actually call to check in with the legends. 

 

It had been three weeks since Sara and Ava shared their first date, first kiss, first night together. Sara hadn’t heard a word from the director since. Normally, she would think not hearing from the bureau was a good thing, but now she was overthinking everything that happened between the pair.

 

_It bothered her._

 

It wasn’t a secret, the team was betting on her and Ava to hook-up at some point. They smiled when noticing Ava at breakfast the morning after fighting off Blackbeard. Zari commented on the pair, simply saying, ‘it was the easiest fifty bucks she’s ever won’.

 

Sara hates her conflicted emotions. This is why she doesn’t do relationships. She doesn’t want to be away from Ava. She makes her feel lighter, bubbly.

 

_She makes Sara happy._

 

She had tried calling Ava multiple times, and to her disappointment, the dorky agent, Gary answered every call. At first she thought it was Ava actually being busy with meetings. She had just recently become the director and Sara knew she would be busy. The bureau was in a slight crisis with the previous director being killed—but even in times of crisis, they still made time for banter.

 

Even if it was calling to call the team a bunch of idiots. As infuriating as Ava could be, she enjoyed her calls. More some than others, but still, found the woman to be enjoyable.

 

So naturally, she found it odd that it just stopped. But so did the rest of the team. They had started to grow to like the director, well, when she wasn’t referring them as idiots that is. Hell, Gideon has been keeping count of the exact amount of time the blonde has been away.

 

_21 days, 14 hours; 2018 time—Ava’s time._

 

Sara sighs, trying to fight her feelings. Her mind wonders to the night they fought side-by-side against pirates. They kicked ass and celebrated with rum floats. They spent the rest of their evening exploring every inch of each other’s bodies. Remembering how Ava dominated her body, still makes her shiver.

 

Sara Lance doesn’t get dominated by anyone: except for Ava.

 

Sara remembers waking up to featherlight kisses along her shoulders and a warm body against her. She shakes her head before letting her mind fog with more memories of the director. Ava probably regrets everything and avoiding the issue.

 

“She’s probably better off anyway.” Sara mumbles to herself.

 

“Captain, there’s a call from the Time Bureau,” Gideon says, her voice echoing throughout Sara’s office.

 

“Put ‘em on, Gideon.”

 

“Right away, Captain.”

 

Sara turns to face the monitor, and she internally groans as Gary’s face fills the monitor. Of course, it’s him.

 

“Captain Lance, it’s nice to see you,” Gary says with a wide smile.

 

“Gary. What’s up?” Sara asks, doing her best to mask her annoyance. Where is she?

 

“I want to thank you on behalf of the director and the bureau for a job, well-done this week. Five anachronisms. That’s quite impressive,” Gary says cheerfully.

 

“Why can’t the director call me herself to congratulate us?” Sara asks, arching a brow. She notices Gary shift uncomfortably in his chair before clearing his throat.

 

“Director Sharpe is in a-,” Gary says and Sara grunts.

 

“Bullshit. She isn’t in a meeting. It’s been three weeks, Gary. Where is she?” Sara asks and Gary glances around his desk before the sound of a portal opens into her office. Gary steps into the room with the portal closing behind him.

 

“Look, I shouldn’t even be here right now and if anyone finds out. Oh god. It’s going to be bad. They’re going to find out and they are going to kill me. No, she will kill me,” Gary stammers. Sara stands from her desk and places her hands on Gary’s shoulders.

 

“Slow down. No one is going to kill you, unless it’s me. So to keep that from happening, you need to tell me what the hell is going on,” Sara says and Gary nods his head rapidly.

 

“We’ve been doing undercover ops on some of the agents in the bureau. Director Sharpe and myself think we have a double-agent.”

 

“Why would you think that?” Sara asks, clearly annoyed.

 

“Because she noticed the picture of the two of you in her office was broken with a written warning. Basically saying to give information or suffer the consequences” Gary says and Sara’s mouth gapes in response. 

 

_She has a picture of us in her office?_

 

“Who the hell would do that?” Sara asks confused. Gary pulls out his phone, showing Sara a picture. Her eyes widen as she instantly recognizes a few faces and a logo. She feels her blood boiling as she slams a fist into her desk.

 

“Gideon, tell the team to meet in my office. Now.”

 

“Right away, Captain.”

 

“Captain Lance?” Gary asks.

 

“Gary, let’s wait for the team to get here.”

 

“Earlier, I was calling to tell you that Director Sharpe was in a coma. She was found on the front steps of the bureau this morning.”

 

Sara’s jaw tightens and a pain surges through her. This is why she swore off relationships. Everyone she has ever cared about always ends up hurt or dead, and it’s all her fault.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow, y’all! I’m really glad you are enjoying the story! I’ll try to update when I can my final exams are ending for a few weeks, so I should have more time to write! Anyway, I really hope you like where this is headed, and believe me, I really hope you enjoy it 
> 
> Can’t wait to hear your thoughts.

Sara finds herself pacing, anxiously waiting for her team. Normally, she would keep calm. Everyone she has ever loved or cared for has ended up dead or severely injured. Sara shakes her head as she fights to keep her emotions in check.

 

_Here you thought she was blowing you off. The entire time you were getting drunk and cursing her name, she was kidnapped. Then they—_

 

_They just left her there like a piece of trash._

 

The team makes their way to the bridge, every member with smiles on their faces. They had an amazing week in the field. Sara sighs before pinching the bridge of her nose. God, she hated this part. The team members exchange glances as they notice Sara pacing.

 

“What’s up, Captain?” Nate asks as the members of her team walk into her office. Sara walks behind her desk and leans against it. Her grip tightens around the edge of her desk, anchoring herself.

 

“Hey, I know I told everyone to enjoy the night off but we have a problem.”

 

“Another anachronism?” Amaya asks before slightly leaning against the arm of the sofa.

 

“Whoa, what’s nerdy dude doing here?” Zari asks before plopping onto the couch next to Amaya.

 

“I should go,” Gary says uncomfortably.

 

“You move and I’ll kill you,” Sara growls as she glares at him. The man clears his throat nervously, knowing better than to go against the threatening glance. He slowly takes a set in a chair next to her desk before Sara clears her throat.

 

“Seriously, what’s going on?” Nate asks.

 

“Ava was kidnapped,” Sara says, trying to mask the tremble in her voice. A collective gasp from the team fills her office before Mick slams his beer against a table.

 

“I just want to go to Aruba,” Mick grunts, clearly annoyed.

 

“Gary. Talk. Now,” Sara says, glancing up at the nervous agent.

 

“U-uh, Director Sharpe noticed open files on each of you had been accessed on our servers. We began an undercover operation to try to figure out if we had a double-agent working in the Time Bureau,” Gary says nervously.

 

“Well, what’d you find?” Zari asks.

 

“Gideon, pull up the picture please,” Sara asks softly. Gideon immediately pulls up the picture Gary showed her moments ago on the screen.

 

“What the hell?” Nate asks.

 

“That’s not what I expected,” Ray says shocked.

 

The picture displays Ava being dragged into an alleyway toward an A.R.G.A.S van by Damian Darhk. Amaya’s brows furrow as she stares at an unknown woman following close behind the pair. Sara’s gaze narrows before glancing toward the ceiling.

 

“Zoom in, Gideon.” 

 

_The picture quickly zooms in on a third, familiar face that makes Sara’s blood boil. How many times were they going to get screwed over?_

 

“Oh my god,” Amaya says softly.

 

“Why the hell is he with the woman who tried to kill me?” Zari asks shocked.

 

“Son of a-,” Nate says softly.

 

“British trench coat,” Mick grunts.

 

“Rip,”Ray says softly.

 

“All we know is that Ava received a few written threats, and then she was taken. Gary and his team haven’t found out anything else,” Sara says sternly.

 

“Hey, at least we know she wasn’t blowing you off for three weeks,” Zari says and Amaya lightly smacks her shoulder.

 

“Not helping, Z.”

 

“Where is she now?” Ray asks.

 

“Wait, why didn’t they kill her? A.R.G.U.S almost prides themselves off of murdering people that go against them. I thought Rip hated them,” Zari says, earning nods from the other team members. Sara found that part odd too.

 

_Good point, Zari. Something is off._

 

“She was left on the front of the bureau this morning. She’s currently in a coma. We have no idea what they’re looking for or who helped them get access. Agent Hunter was in a locked and guarded cell. There’s three minutes of surveillance footage that was erased. We’re working on it trying to recover it now,” Gary says softly. The members of the team glance around the room at each other before looking at Sara.

 

“No offense, but for a top secret organization, you guys really suck at cyber security. It literally took me thirty seconds to hack into your database,” Zari says holding up her phone. Gary scoffs before shaking his head.

 

“What do you need us to do, Captain?” Nate asks.

 

“Zari and Ray, I want you two to go with Gary to the bureau, find out whatever you can. If anyone so much as looks at you funny, you question them. Nate, use the library to scan to see if you can pin point anything or anyone that Darhk or Rip has been associated with recently,” Sara orders. Before Gary can protest Sara glances upward.

 

“Gideon, get the med bay ready. Amaya, be ready to help us get Ava into the bay when we get back. And Mick, you are coming we me. The bureau isn’t going to like us bringing her here. I’m going to need you to cover me. You can shoot fire at anyone who so much as looks at you funny,” Sara says sternly. The teams nods in agreement before Gary stutters.

 

“You just can’t bring her here. She’s in the bureau’s hospital. She’s guarded and the bureau won’t allow it,” Gary says and Sara steps toward the man.

 

“I don’t give a damn about what the bureau wants right now. Ava is not staying there until we find out how the hell this happened.”

 

“She’s receiving the best medical care as we speak. It’s the same prototype you have on the ship. She has agents guarding the door around the clock. No one is getting in,” Gary says.

 

“Yeah, because they already did,” Zari says. A small smirk tugs at the corner of Sara’s mouth. God, she loved it when Zari was giving someone other than her attitude. Gary stands to his feet and lightly shakes his head. As he opens his mouth to speak, Gideon interjects.

 

“Director Sharpe will have a significantly higher survival status if she were to board the ship. Miss Tomaz gave the system an upgrade. I guarantee you, she will do much better in our care, Agent Green. Also, the two guards are hard at work playing on their mobile phones. You should have no issues getting into Ava’s room, Captain.”

 

“There. It’s settled. Come on. We’ve already wasted enough time. Keep your guard up, and your coms on,” Sara says. The team nods before turning to exit her office. Sara steps toward the door and leans against the frame.

 

“If anyone gives you any trouble, kick their ass.”

 

Zari smirks with a nod as she and Ray stand alongside Gary. The dorky agentopens a portal, before they step into the bureau. Nate and Amaya disappear down the hall, as Mick chugs the remainder of his beer.

 

“I’m going to grab a beer and the other portal thing,” Mick says before leaving the office. Sara lets out a small sigh before Gideon’s voice fills the room.

 

“Captain, time is of the essence. I’ve managed to access the director’s medical file and I’m monitoring her vitals as we speak.”

 

“How is she?” Sara asks softly, dreading the answer.

 

“I’m afraid Director Sharpe has six broken ribs, multiple fractures to her left arm, a severe concussion and a small cut above her right eye. It appears she has some minor brain swelling as well as,” Gideon pauses. Sara’s brows knit together before she swears she hears the AI sigh.

 

“A large laceration along her chest. It starts at her right clavicle and extends below her left hip bone. It appears the laceration has various depths to it, which suggests that,” Gideon says softly, the AI’s voice full of remorse. The AI pauses and Sara shakes her head as she finishes Gideon’s thought.

 

“She was tortured.”

 

“I believe so, Captain.”

 

The air hangs heavy inside Sara’s office before she buries her face into her hands. She releases a shaky breath as she tries to compose herself. Her body trembles with rage before wiping her eyes.

 

_Ava didn’t deserve this._

 

“Captain Lance,” Gideon says softly, and Sara can feel the AI’s sincerity in her voice.

 

“Yeah?” Sara says as a picture of her and Ava is displayed onto the monitor in her office. Sara’s heart swells as she stares at the photo. She has her head in the crook of Ava’s neck, glancing up at her with a smile as Ava kisses her forehead.

 

_She didn’t even realize Ava had taken a picture. She was just so happy and engrossed with the beautiful blonde that nothing else mattered. She never expected to feel that way—but she did._

 

_She loved it._

 

“Gideon, thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, Captain. Yours will be in the fabrication room when you return. I just thought you should know,” Gideon says and Sara nods her head.

 

Sara steps onto the bridge, meeting Mick half way. He tips his beer back before tossing the bottle into the trash. He hands Sara the time courier before firing up his gun. Sara glances up at Mick, earning a nod of approval before she begins opening a portal.

 

_Time to go get our girl._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! So happy y’all are enjoying this! I’m on break for the next few weeks! So I’m excited to continue writing this story! Let me hear your thoughts!

Sara pauses before stepping into the portal—seeing the outline of a hospital bed—Ava’s hospital bed, only made this more real. Mick places a comforting hand on the captain’s shoulder before entering the portal.

 

The portal closes with a swoosh as the pair takes careful steps toward Ava’s bed. Mick stands guard, his trigger finger ready as Sara approaches Ava’s bedside.

 

_Oh, my love._

 

Sara was not shy when it came to blood, death, and injuries. Hell, she had encountered the various states more times than she would like to admit. However, seeing Ava in a beaten and unconscious state made her tremble.

 

Sara gently slips her hand into Ava’s as she studies her. Gideon’s description of the director’s wounds were spot on, but she didn’t realize how much actually seeing Ava injured would impact her.

 

_Her heart aches._  

 

“Gideon, I’m going to need you to silence the monitors. I don’t want to trip an alarm,” Sara says softly.

 

“Already done, Captain. You’ll need to portal directly into the med bay. I suggest no longer than forty-five seconds for the director to be disconnected from treatment.”

 

With a silent nod, Sara wishes she could just move her entire gurney into the Waverider’s med bay, but she wants to go as stealthy as possible. She gently begins unhooking Ava from the various treatments before opening a portal into the med bay. Softly, she slides her hands underneath Ava’s body, before carrying her, bridal style, into the portal—Mick following behind.

 

Amaya rushes over to help Sara gently place her onto one of the treatment beds. Amaya slides an oxygen mask over Ava’s face as Sara hooks her up. Within seconds, Ava’s scans appear on a monitor, her soft heartbeat filling the quiet room.

 

“Bullocks,” Gideon says softly, causing Amaya to glance at Sara cautiously.

 

“What is it?” Sara asks, her tone full of worry.

 

“Her treatment will take longer than I expected. Not to worry, I believe she will make a full recovery,” Gideon says.

 

“Why do I feel a but coming?” Amaya asks.

 

“But due to the extensive tissue damage along her torso, I’m afraid I can’t shrink the size of her scar.”

 

Amaya’s eyes widen before looking at Sara. The captain’s gaze falls onto her hands, which find themselves interlaced with the director’s left hand. Amaya glances at the monitor, which displays a long, jagged laceration pattern mimicking the one hiding underneath Ava’s hospital gown.

 

“They tortured her,” Amaya says softly.

 

“To find out more information about us. Gideon told me after our meeting. Here I thought she just regretted our night together,” Sara says, her voice thick with emotion. Amaya drapes an arm around Sara’s shoulders, giving her a tight but comforting embrace.

 

“Her eyes give it away, you know,” Amaya says softly.

 

“What do you mean?” Sara asks glancing up at her team member. A small smile crosses Amaya’s face before shaking her head.

 

“You really have no idea do you?” Amaya asks, causing Sara to shake her head.

 

“Ava absolutely adores you,” Amaya says and Sara’s brows knit.

 

“She shouldn’t. It’s what got her into our med bay and tortured,” Sara says, causing Amaya to roll her eyes. 

 

“Ava is a fierce, and sometimes very bitchy, woman who is a fighter like the rest of us. She did this to protect you and our team. Now, it’s our time to protect her. She’s going to need you,” Amaya says, squeezing the captain’s shoulders.

 

“What if she wakes up and hates me for this?” Sara asks, shocking Amaya with the amount of vulnerability in her voice.

 

“My mother told us that a person’s true intentions resonate in the eyes and by the actions.”

 

“And?”

 

“Ava always made a point to be there for you, even if it’s to call us a bunch of idiots. She came back after Nate crashed the ship causing you to leave her alone at a very classy restaurant,” Amaya says, earning a nod from Sara.

 

“Not my best move.”

 

“She came back and look where it took you two. That morning after, I have never seen you that happy. Her too for that matter. My point is, she isn’t going to stop coming back and that says more than anything else,” Amaya says softly.

 

“She isn’t afraid of my past. I don’t want to hurt her,” Sara admits in a small whisper.

 

“Trust me when I say this, don’t close yourself off from something that makes you happy. Hold onto it and protect it for as long as you can. You’ll regret it if you don’t,” Amaya says. Sara nods her head before sniffling, unaware of the tears that stained her cheeks.

 

“I’m going to check on the team. I’ll let you know when we find something. Let me know if you need anything,” Amaya says softly before squeezing Sara’s shoulders one last time before exiting the med bay.

 

Amaya’s words sent a shockwave of emotions through the captain. Sara tenderly cups Ava’s face in her hand. The pad of her thumb strokes along the woman’s cheek before running her hand into the blonde’s hair. As much as Sara wanted to fight it, Amaya was right.

 

_Sara wasn’t going to let anything to the woman who had captured and consumed all of her thoughts. Even if the feelings Ava made her feel...well, a lot._

Sara plants a light kiss against Ava’s forehead before pulling up a chair next to her bed. Sara continues to run her hand through Ava’s hair, silently hoping her team was finding something and silently hoping for Ava to wake up sooner rather than later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all. I am so so so so happy that you are enjoying the story!!!! I love writing this and have some pretty interesting ideas I’m working on with this. Hang in for the ride. Also, I had som people commenting about why I spelt ARGUS incorrectly, well my friends that was intentional... just saying. Anyways, here’s any other chapter! Enjoy it, and I can’t wait to hear your thoughts!! Happy holidays!

Sara sits next to Ava’s bed in the med bay, alternating between running her fingers through her long hair and cupping the woman’s lightly bruised cheek. She’s not sure how long she’s been here, it’s felt like hours but Gideon reminds her, it’s been thirty minutes.

 

So, she sits. Patiently. Well, maybe she’s not-so patient, but the feeling is mostly anxiousness mixed with hope. Hope that her team can find something useful. She hopes for Ava to wake up soon. For once, she is just hoping for the best.

 

_Please don’t hate me for this._

 

Sara’s eyes remain fixed on Ava’s soft facial features, mostly because she knows that she isn’t ready to see the newly formed scar Gideon has been working on. A scar from her being tortured—to protect them.

 

_Ava did this for you._

 

Sara lightly rubs her thumb along Ava’s cheek before planting a light kiss to her forehead. Sara cared for this woman so much it shakes her to her core. She needs Ava to be okay.

 

_I need you to wake up so I can tell you how much I care for you, or at least try. Feelings fucking suck._

 

The sound of the med bay doors cause Sara’s gaze to snap up as her team walks in. The team gives Sara soft smiles before gathering around Ava’s bed. Nate pats Sara on the shoulder as Mick places a beer next to Ava’s bed before taking a swig of his own beer. Ray, Zari and Amaya study Ava’s medical stats as Sara threads her hand into Ava’s, because she needs the comfort.

 

“Please tell me you found something,” Sara says.

 

“We didn’t find much, but what we did find will be helpful,” Ray says.

 

“Hit me,” Sara says as she glances around her team.

 

“Well, for starters the picture Gary showed us was our first clue. The A.R.G.U.S van, the logo was misspelled with an ‘A’ instead of a ‘U’. I was pissed at myself that i didn’t catch it sooner but anyway. We ran the picture through the software I installed and it was doctored by someone at the bureau,” Zari says and Sara’s brows knit together.

 

“Double agent after all?” Sara asks and Ray nods.

 

“Kinda, but it’s more complicated than that,” Ray says and Nate slightly shakes his head.

 

“What do you mean, more complicated?” Sara asks, trying to hide her annoyance. Ray struggles to find his words and Amaya sighs before resting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“We didn’t believe it was Rip in the photo. I mean, yes he likes to screw us over, but he hates Damian Darhk just as much as we do,, so we did some digging. That’s when ray opened up about the Darhks taking him after he shot Nora with his new nerf pistol,“ Nate says as Amaya nods her head in agreement.

 

“Nano pistol,” Ray says as Nate shrugs his shoulders.

 

“Nora is Mallus’ main vessel. She can now shape shift into whoever she wants or needs at anytime. We think it was actually Nora in the picture, posing as Rip,” Amaya says and Sara nods her head slightly.

 

“Damn you, Ray and your big heart. You had to fall for the demon’s vessel,” Sara says softly causing Ray to blush before looking down at his feet.

 

Sara lightly taps him on the arm, letting him know she understands, kind of. Feelings are hard and you can’t control them. She just wishes right now he would have fallen for anyone else on the planet right about now. Sara nods her head one last time before looking to Zari.

 

“So she can shift into people. Doesn’t explain exactly how they got access to Ava or anything else in the bureau,” Sara says and Zari nods her head.

 

“That’s why, I looked into every agent that was assembled as a potential suspect or helping Ava and the dweeb, Gary. One name came up, an Agent Larson. Went missing three weeks ago, body found in a dumpster in the bureau’s back ally trashcan,” Zari says as she tilts her handheld screen toward Sara.

 

“Death by strangulation. That has Damian Darhk written all over it,” Sara says and Zari nods her head.

 

“They took the agent’s credentials and basically walked right in. Explains how they got so close to Ava without the bureau noticing,” Zari says.

 

“What else did we find?” Sara asks.

 

“I tracked the Darhks throughout the timeline, and they’re searching heavily for the totems. Creating as many anachronisms as they can along the way,” Nate says.

 

“I think I know why they targeted Ava,” Amaya says softly. Sara’s attention is solely on Amaya in this moment. Her grip on Ava’s hand instinctively tightens, making Sara feel somewhat grounded.

 

“The totem elders told me that Mallus feeds on our deepest fear and anger. The darkest part of our souls. He uses it against his opponents to draw them in. Since we’ve yet to face Nora and Mallus being this powerful, the only one person who knows every detail about us other than Rip is,” Amaya says and Sara’s face pales.

 

“Ava,” Sara says softly, earning a small nod from Amaya.

 

“Wait, but why didn’t they just take her files? They had the agent’s credentials,” Nate says and Zari shakes her head.

 

“Ava is wicked clever. The bureau’s computer system is super easy to hack except when it comes to Ava’s computer. She was the only one who had access to our files. She’s got some massive password encryption. The files auto deleted if someone would even so much as touches her keyboard wrong. I checked the security footage, the agent, Nora, whoever was definitely inside her office,” Zari says with a small nod.

 

“Why keep her for three weeks?” Nate asks and Sara looks anywhere but at her team.

 

“They tortured her, didn’t they?” Mick asks. Sara slightly nods her head before letting out a shaky breath. The team exchange shocked glances before falling silent.

 

“Do we know if she said anything?” Nate asks.

 

“Mr. Heywood, that answer would be no. According to the last thoughts of the director that I can detect before she slipped into a coma was she did not give any information about any of you to Mallus,” Gideon says overhead.

 

“But why didn’t they kill her?” Zari asks and the room falls silent.

 

“They did this to send a message. To hurt m-us. Ava did this to protect us and buy us some time to get ahead of the Darhks. Gideon, monitor the timeline for any major anachronisms. They’ll be big. Damian always liked to be a showboat about everything. Until then, get some rest. We’re going to need it,” Sara says softly.

 

The team nods their heads silently before they walk out of the med bay. Zari hangs back as the team leaves, before walking over to Sara. The captain looks up at her, slightly confused before Zari puts a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Uh, I’m not good at this but for what it’s worth, I’m praying for Ava. I didn’t think she would be the one to put herself on the line for all of us like that,” Zari says softly.

 

“Yeah, it is kinda hard when she calls us idiots every other sentence,” Sara says, a small smirk forming at the corner of her lips.

 

“I found a little note in her office to look up footage of the Mount St. Helen’s eruption for me,” Zari says and Sara nods her head, slightly smiling at the memory of their first morning together. Zari reaches into her pocket and places a cellphone next to Ava’s bedside.

 

“What’s this?” Sara asks.

 

“Her phone. She has a playlist called, ‘dance with her’. Ray said something about playing music or familiar sounds, after Gideon reverses the coma, might make it easier for her to wake up,” Zari says softly. Sara wraps her free arm around the woman’s waist in a small hug.

 

“Thank you,” Sara says softly. Zari nods her head before letting out a little sigh.

 

“Don’t forget to take care of yourself too. She’s going to need you when she wakes up. We all are,” Zari says before exiting the med bay.

 

Sara slightly nods her head before glancing over at the phone. She slides her thumb across the screen, unlocking it to reveal the playlist. Sara smiles as she stares at the songs.

 

_She practically lit up the room with her smile when I told her I can dance. I have to take her dancing. Well, that is if she doesn’t hate me after all of this._

 

Sara clicks on, Ellie Goulding’s song, ‘Close to Me’, before leaning back into her chair. The song fills the med bay and Sara closes her eyes as she daydreams of dancing with Ava.

 

Sara knows this may not be the right time for daydreaming. Honestly, if it wasn’t for the grip on Ava’s hand and the music, Sara would be two bottles of whiskey deep and no one needs that right now. So instead, she chooses to sit and wait for Ava to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all, I really hope you’re enjoying the story! Let me know what you think! Enjoy the next chapter!

The team takes turns checking in on Sara and Ava. Each member took turns, even Mick, sitting next to Ava’s bed—allowing Sara to eat, shower, change. Sara appreciated her team for doing it, but she could never stay more than three minutes away from Ava.

 

To be honest, Sara wasn’t the only one who couldn’t stay away from Ava’s side.

 

After the team discovered the details of Ava being kidnapped and tortured to protect them, the team was shocked to say the least. The uptight, pantsuit wearing blonde belittled them and constantly ridiculed them, but yet, did everything she could to protect them.

 

_She protected us because she cares about us._  

 

Now it was their turn to protect her—to care about Ava. Honestly, the team had came to slowly like Ava’s ridiculing, but they tolerated it because of their captain’s feelings toward the blonde. But now—they felt as if they couldn’t repay Ava for what she had endured for them.

 

_We will smother her with love—even if she hates it._  

 

The Legends were also working in overdrive to find the Darhks. They were trying everything they could. They went to larger anachronisms in hopes they would show up. Most of the anachronisms went well, until they didn’t.

 

They were known for messing things up, but always managed to fix it in time. Well, that is until the Darhks mysteriously appeared during the Yuletide festival. They were quickly outnumbered, and god, was it frustrating.

 

The team walks into the med bay to find Sara pacing next to Ava’s bed, her mind in overdrive. She is coming up with a plan, it may be a plan that gets her killed, but Christmas will remain Christmas and prevent the Darhks and Mallus from getting any stronger.

 

“I’ve got a plan,” Sara says and the team glances at each other before shaking their heads.

 

“Whatever it is, it’s shit. You’re not going alone,” Zari says and Sara stops mid-pace, brows knitted.

 

“How did you?”

 

“We know you, Cap. If this is going to work, we have to do it together,” Nate says, earning nods of agreement.

 

“Well, Gary said the bureau isn’t coming. So it’s just us. We’re going to have a hell of a fight,” Sara says before Leo Snart walks into the med bay.

 

“Micky and I will handle Nora,” Leo says, winking at Mick.

 

“Nate and I will pose as guards, dragging you into Damian’s tent while Amaya deals helps hold off the vikings as Ray shrinks and becomes Beebo,” Zari says and Sara nods her head, impresses with her team.

 

“Everyone, to the jump ship,” Sara orders. The team nods at her before exiting the med bay. Sara turns her head back to Ava and gently presses a kiss against the woman’s cold lips.

 

“I need you to wake up soon because I really need you here,” Sara whispers before planting a light kiss against Ava’s cheek.

 

“Gideon, keep our girl safe and alive.”

 

“I will, Captain.”

 

Sara exits the med bay before she changes her mind. She quickly enters the jump ship to join her team. Amaya pushes a few controls as the remaining team members take a seat. They strap in before Gideon and Amaya maneuver the jump ship to their course.

 

Within minutes, the jump ship is parked in a field. They had finalized last minute details before landing. The team rushed out to immerse themselves amongst the crowd with their coms on.

 

“Alright Cap, lets do this,” Nate says. Sara begins walking toward the crowd in her white canary jumpsuit.

 

_Here goes nothin’. I’m coming for you, Darhk._

 

Sara walks toward the middle of the camp with confidence. Nora smiles wickedly as multiple men draw their swords. Nora steps forward, motioning for the men to lower their weapons.

 

“Her death will be swift. Take her in,” Nora says with a devilish smile.

 

Two guards grab ahold of Sara’s shoulders before kicking her to her knees. She was going to kick Nate and Zari later for that. She grunts as they drag her into the tent. Sara’s eyes scan the room quickly as she counts the number of targets—er, guards. An assassin’s brain will never be able to shut off completely.

 

Her eyes dance around the room on last time before they fix on Damien. He’s sitting in a throne, looking smug as ever. He slightly straightens in his chair before a small smirk crosses his face. Sara’s fists tighten along with the rest of the muscles in her body.

 

_I’m going to kill you._

 

“I had a feeling you’d come. I didn’t expect it to be alone. I’m not complaining. It just makes it easier for me to kill you,” Damian says with a cocky smirk.

 

“I’ve killed you before. I didn’t need help then,” Sara says in a calm but serious tone. Damian nods his head before glancing at her with an unreadable expression.

 

“She’s not alone,” Nate says. Within seconds, Nate and Zari have knocked out the remaining guards inside the tent before smirking at Damian.

 

“You can’t be serious,” Damian says as he lifts his hand in an attempt to choke Nate. Nate cocks his chrome head to the side and laughs as Zari blasts wind at Damian.

 

“What? Performance anxiety?” Nate asks before Damian waves his hand, sending him flying into a wooden pillar.

 

Zari continues to blast him with air as Sara throws a knife at Damian’s face. It slices Damian’s cheek, catching him by surprise as the ground shakes from a blast outside.

 

“Guess you forgot about Nora,” Sara says with a smirk. Damian’s face hardens before using his powers to raise Sara as he chokes her.

 

“I should have killed your girlfriend while I had the chance,” he spits before his magic throws her across the tent, causing her to hit the ground—hard.

 

He waves his hand, throwing Zari across the tent with ease. He quickly exits the tent as Sara slowly pushes to her feet. She checks on Nate and Zari, before they wave her off.

 

“We’re fine! Go!” Nate shouts.

 

Sara nods her head and rushes out of the tent to find Damian cradling Nora in his lap. She sprints toward the pair and notices a time stone in his hand.

 

_Not this time, asshole._  

 

Sara grabs his shoulder as a flash of light teleports her into a darkened wasteland. She surveys the area quickly and feels a shiver down her spine.

 

_Where the hell am I? What is this place?_  

 

She takes a step when she feels her whole body chill. She hears a booming laugh from behind her and turns around to find no one behind her. She knits her brows before she glances up above her.

 

_Mallus._

 

“Sara Lance,” he says plainly.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Soon, I will be free. No thanks to Ava,” Mallus says and Sara clinches her jaw.

 

“I know what you did to her and you’ll regret every second of it,” she says causing Mallus to laugh.

 

“You are nothing she could ever love. Her soul is too pure. Even when you cut into her flesh, her heart is pure. Unlike you and your unworthiness. If you’re not with me, you and the rest of the world will experience unendurable pain!” Mallus shouts before Sara feels a grip around her arm pulling her backward.

 

Sara is jolted back to Finland and she whips her head around to see who is holding onto her arm. She nearly faints as she turns to face the one holding her arm.

 

“Ava?”

 

“You said you needed me. So I came,” Ava says softly.

 

“You heard me?” Sara asks and Ava slightly nods.

 

Sara notices a clean, tailored suit that clings to Ava in all the right places. The top two buttons of her shirt are unfastened, displaying the freshly healed scar along her chest. Sara’s eyes widen as she notices Ava’s left arm resting in a sling.

 

“You’re not fully healed! How did Gideon let you leave?” Sara asks and Ava smiles before rubbing the back of her neck.

 

“We compromised. I wear the sling, help you, then return for her to finish my arm. She also threatened if I screwed up her work she wouldn’t give me any pain meds while she fixes it,” Ava says and Sara nods her head.

 

_I need to remember to thank Gideon when I get back._

 

Sara’s facial expression instantly softens as she looks at Ava. Without thinking or caring, she interlocks her fingers with Ava’s before turning to face her team.

 

“We did it, Cap,” Nate says and Amaya smiles widely.

 

“It’s a Christmas miracle,” Amaya says and Sara sighs with content.

 

“Alright, lets get the hell out of here,” Sara says earning nods from her team.

 

“We’ll take the jump ship and meet you back on the waverider. You both should portal back to the med bay and have Gideon look you over,” Zari says with a small smile. Ava nods in agreement as Sara narrows her gaze at Zari.

 

_She’s been hanging out with Gideon too much. The cheeky bot is rubbing off on her, but I’m not mad about it._

 

Sara’s grip on Ava’s hand slightly tightens as she opens up a portal into the med bay. They step through and just as the portal closes, Sara wraps her arms around Ava’s neck, before capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

 

Ava immediately responds as her right hand wraps around Sara’s lower back. They needed this moment, badly. They break the kiss and Ava rests her forehead against Sara’s. She lets out a small sigh and slightly flinches as Sara tightens her hold on the tall blonde.

 

“Shit, I’m sorry. I forgot that your arm,” Sara says before Ava cuts her off with a kiss.

 

“Don’t ever be sorry for holding me like that. But I promised Gideon to let her fix my arm as soon as we got back,” Ava says as she takes a seat in a chair.

 

Sara delicately takes off Ava’s sling as she hooks her up for treatment. She pulls up the empty chair, the one that she’s been practically living in, to sit next to Ava. She interlocks their hands again before staring at Ava. A shy smile crosses Ava’s face before she squeezes Sara’s hand.

 

“I missed you, Peter Pan,” Ava says softly. Sara lightly shakes her head as a wide smile spreads across her lips.

 

“I missed you,” Sara says as she plants a light kiss against Ava’s hand.

 

“You need to get scanned,” Ava says, her voice becoming more and more groggy from pain medication.

 

“I will after you’re finished, my love,” Sara says softly. Ava smiles before falling asleep, her breathing gentle and steady.

 

Sara shocks herself at the use of a term of endearment, but she doesn’t care. She felt herself falling for Ava even before she was kidnapped and tortured. She just hopes that she doesn’t let the darkness of her past ruin Ava.

 

_I don’t want to hurt you._  


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all. I hope you’re really enjoying the story! I am so excited to see and hear your thoughts about the newest chapters!!! Let me hear it!

“I’ve found nothing wrong with Captain Lance’s scans,” Gideon says.

 

“I told you,” Sara says softly as she looks at Ava.

 

“Well, I’m sorry but it’s not every day you get sucked into a weird realm of a time demon. I just wanted to make sure,” Ava says as she slowly stretches her freshly healed arm.

 

“Gideon, is Ava completely healed?” Sara asks and Ava closes her eyes as her hand holds onto the collar of her oxford shirt, displaying more of the jagged scar.

 

“Yes, Captain. I completed multiple scans and all of the director’s scans are clean. I’ve informed the Time Bureau and they don’t expect her to return until tomorrow,” Gideon says. Sara nods her head before slightly staring down at her feet.

 

_The scar on her chest is your fault._

 

“Sara? Is everything alright?” Ava asks softly. Sara lets out a shaky breath before standing to her feet. Ava lightly tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear—it takes all of Sara’s strength to not lean into her touch.

 

“I can’t let this happen,” Sara says as she walks out of the med bay. She knows she’s being a coward, but she wants to keep Ava safe.

 

“Wait, no. What?” Ava asks as she follows her. Sara walks toward the bridge, more rushed now that Ava is hot on her tail. With three large strides, Ava catches up to her easily before grabbing her arm—forcing Sara to look at her.

 

“This,” Sara says as she points a finger between the two women.

 

“Makes me happier than I’ve ever been. It’s crazy because it was one date but it’s true. And that’s why I can’t do this. It’s too risky. I can’t lose you again,” Sara says and Ava lightly shakes her head before she scoffs.

 

“You don’t get to make my decisions for me,” Ava says and Sara shakes her head, fighting the tears that are about to fall from her eyes.

 

“What happened to you is my fault,” Sara says softly as a tear slips down her cheek.

 

Ava knits her brows before shaking her head. She glances around the bridge to find every member of the team watching them, and Ava nods her head before looking at Sara.

 

Ava without thought, pulls open her oxford shirt, buttons scattering all over the bridge floor. She slowing slips out of her shirt, leaving her in nothing but a sports bra, suit pants and her scar.

 

_What the hell is she doing?_

 

A small gasp escapes the members of the team. Ava isn’t normally this bold, but she has a point to prove—to all of them. Sara stares at her, and swallows a lump that has formed in her throat. She’s seen plenty of scars, hell—she has several, but it’s different when it’s someone you lo—.

 

“What happened is your fault. But it’s also their fault,” Ava says softly as she points her finger around the room to the legends, and eventually up toward the ceiling.

 

“What?” Sara asks and Ava exhales a shaky breath before nodding her head.

 

“Before they took me, I found out that I’m a clone from the year 2213. None of my childhood memories are my own, my parents are actors. I’m literally created in a factory,” Ava says and Sara’s eyes widen.

 

“Ava,” Sara whispers.

 

“The last eight months with all of you are the only memories of my own. In my file, they said I was chosen because of a unique quality I developed,” Ava says before turning to face the team.

 

“My love for musicals came from Ray introducing me to Mamma Mia!” Ava says causing Ray to blush with a small smile.

 

“My love for history and nature documentaries and rock music, that is from you, Nate. The loyalty to protect your people and family came from Amaya,” Ava says nodding at Nate and Amaya, who bid with soft smiles.

 

“My love for Mortal Kombat and the power of having faith came from Zari,” Ava says, causing Zari to drop her spoon into her cereal bowl.

 

“Mick, you expand my interests with your novels. I can’t wait to read the next one,” Ava says. Mick grunts softly, as blush fills his cheeks.

 

“Gideon, just thank you,” the director says softly. Ava turns to Sara and lets out a shaky breath.

 

“And you, Sara. The only thing that is your fault was bringing your team into the Time Bureau. From the moment you pointed a gun in my face, god. I found you beautiful and so infuriating,” Ava says softly with a small laugh. The tall woman glances around the room before looking down at her scar and back up.

 

“My unique ability from any other clone ever made is that I have to ability to love. It’s the only thing I have that makes me feel real. I didn’t know what that felt like until they tried to turn my feelings against you. Whether I like it or not, the legends are the only family I’ve ever really kind of had,” Ava says before lightly stroking Sara’s arm.

 

“So, yes. It is your fault for making me fall in love with you, Sara. With all of you. When I see this scar, I was protecting the people I love. I would do it again in a heartbeat and I will wear it proudly,” Ava says softly.

 

She slips her shirt over her shoulders before tucking it into her suit paints. She fastens the few buttons that managed to stay intact before throwing her jacket over her shirt.

 

Ava buttons her suit jacket closed before opening a portal to the Time Bureau. Ava looks at Sara with love and sadness in her eyes. She squeezes the captain’s arm one last time before wiping her eyes.

 

“I know it was just one date but it’s always been more than just dinner in that stupid dress. You’ve always had me. So... When you think you can do this, you know where to find me,” Ava says with a sniffle before she walks through the portal as it closes behind her.

 

The bridge is silent as Sara stares at the ground. The soft sound of footsteps can be heard walking away as Sara shakes her head slightly.

 

_Shes in love with you but you let her go. It’s better off this way. I can’t let her get hurt again because of me._  

 

Sara feels a light hand on her should before glancing up at Zari. She nods her head before regaining her composure.

 

“It’s for the best,” Sara mumbles and Zari stares at her, brows raised.

 

“You’re an idiot,” Zari says and Sara narrows her gaze.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Ava just said she’s in love with you. She knows all of our deep, dark, fucked-up pasts and told us that she’s not going anywhere. I know it’s none of my business, but she makes you happy. If you close off happiness, you’re just going to help Mallus. Love is always worth the risk,” Zari says before walking away.

 

Sara wipes away her tears as Zari’s words replay in her mind. She shakes her head before walking into her office. She pours herself a generous glass of whiskey before sitting in a chair.

 

_Ava is a clone._

 

_Shes not blaming us for getting  her kidnapped._

 

_Or for getting her tortured._

 

_She loves the team._

 

_She was so vulnerable._

 

_She is in love with me._

 

_Ava._

 

_In love._

 

_With me._

 

_Holy shit._

 

_I_ _let her leave._

 

_Why did I let her leave?!_

 

_Because you’re terrified that Mallus is right and don’t deserve her love._

 

Sara takes a large sip of whiskey before tapping her finger against the glass.

 

“I’m in love with Ava,” Sara says softly.

 

“It’s about time you admitted it aloud. Now, it’s time you told her,” Gideon says.

 

_Cheeky bot._

 

“Gideon, you’re exactly right.” 

 

_Now, I have to just tell her—easier said than done._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! My word, I’m so thankful for the kind words and praise. I really can’t wait to see what you guys think about this chapter.

“I haven’t had time,” Sara says, taking a sip of her whiskey.

 

“You saw her an hour ago,” Nate says before sipping his beer.

 

“That was for an anachronism.”

 

“I thought you told her after we got the final totem,” Zari says softly.

 

“Which was five days ago,” Amaya says.

 

“Again, another anachronism.”

 

“She did come to your rescue for the death totem turning you into a silver witch,” Zari says earning a nod from Amaya.

 

“HEY! I didn’t think almost killing the team and her would have been the most appropriate moment either,” Sara says defensively.

 

“I got to agree with Cap on that one,” Nate says earning an appreciative nod from Sara.

 

“She called and stopped by afterward to check on you. Sounds like you’re nervous to me,” Zari says and Sara opens her mouth to speak, but doesn’t respond.

 

“Why didn’t you tell her?” Amaya asks.

 

“She’s scared,” Mick grunts in between bites of his pizza.

 

“Aw, she wants it to be perfect. I think it’s sweet,” Ray says with a sweet smile.

 

“Hey! I am not scared or nervous! I just... haven’t done it yet,” Sara says before glaring at her team. The team members glance around at each other before nodding their heads.

 

“You’re an idiot,” the team says in unison. Sara’s eyes widen before she finishes the remainder of her drink.

 

“Gideon, please tell me you’re on my side,” Sara pleads.

 

“Unfortunately, Captain, I have to agree with the rest of the legends,” Gideon replies, causing the team to smirk triumphantly as Sara groans.

 

_They’re right. You’re nervous and you’re scared. But also, you’re a total idiot._

 

“Look, Cap. There’s never going to be a perfect time, especially with the whole Mallus thing going on. You just gotta do it. She did,” Nate says softly. Sara nods her head slowly before pouring herself another glass of whiskey.

 

“Just let us know when you do so we can make sure Gideon has time to fabricate noise cancelling headphones,” Zari says with a smirk. Sara throws a pepper at her, with a small smirk.

 

“Excuse me, Captain. We’re receiving a video call from Director Sharpe. Or should I call her Ava from now on?” Gideon says.

 

“Cheeky bot.”

 

“I heard that and that’s not an answer.” 

 

Sara shakes her head as the legends begin whistling and catcalling. She stands from the kitchen table as she refills her glass of whiskey. She walks out of the kitchen toward her office, fighting the giddiness inside her.

 

“Put her on Gideon,” Sara says as she walks into her office.

 

She runs a hand through her hair before leaning against her desk as Ava appears on the monitor. The director’s hair is down in long curls and Sara can’t help but notice how stressed the director looks.

 

_Play it cool, Sara._

 

“I promise we haven’t screwed anything up. Well, I take that back. Before we left Star City, Ray did screw up our pizza order pretty bad,” Sara says playfully. Ava smiles lightly before resting her hand into her hand.

 

“Did he order pineapple on everyone’s pizza again?” Ava asks, causing Sara to nod her head. The director tilts her head back with laughter and Sara quickly joins her.

 

“He might have accidentally ordered a meatless meat lovers pizza with extra pineapple instead,” Sara says and Ava’s eyes widen a little.

 

“I bet Mick was pissed.”

 

“Yeah. He chased Ray around the ship. Threatened to have Gideon turn him into a pineapple and roast him with brown sugar,” Sara says, only causing Ava to laugh harder. Her heart swells as Ava’s laughter fills her ears—so much that she can’t control the words that tumble from her lips.

 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Sara whispers. She takes a large gulp of her whiskey as Ava tries to control her laughter—secretly hoping Ava didn’t hear her honest confession  

 

_Jesus, what have you done to me? Why can’t you see what you do to me?_  

 

“I actually would have loved to see that but unfortunately, that’s not why I called,” Ava says with an apologetic expression.

 

“So, why did you call?” Sara asks, hoping she masked the hopefulness in her tone.

 

Ava tilts her head to the side and just stares for a minute before glancing behind her. Sara’s brow knit together before the sound of a portal opening causes Sara to turn around.

 

Ava steps through the portal, looking beautiful as ever. Ava’s suit shirt perfectly tucked into her pants, with the top few buttons unfastened, displaying her scar. If Sara didn’t feel so guilty, she would find it to be extremely sexy on the tall blonde.

 

Sara’s slightly surprised to find the director without her suit jacket, but isn’t complaining. She takes a small sip from her whiskey glass before studying Ava’s face.

 

“Are you okay?” Sara asks and Ava nods her head slightly.

 

“I just needed to see you—in person. Just for a second,” Ava says softly before taking a step toward the shorter blonde.

 

“You saw me like an hour ago,” Sara says softly, instantly regretting her word choice. 

 

_You idiot! Don’t make it seem that you don’t want her here! We want her to stay, not leave._

 

Ava nods her head slightly before taking two strides to close the gap between them. She cradles Sara’s face in her hands before pressing a kiss into her lips. Sara’s eyes widen briefly before kissing Ava back tenderly. The tall blonde rests her head against Sara’s before letting out a shaky breath.

 

_That is definitely not what I expected._

 

“Remember me,” Ava whispers softly before taking a step away from Sara.

 

“Wait. What do you mean, remember you?” Sara asks as Ava begins fiddling with her time currier. Ava looks at her with tears in her eyes as a portal opens.

 

“I love you, Sara Lance. Never forget that,” Ava says. Sara grabs Ava’s wrist, preventing her from walking into the portal.

 

“Ava, tell me what’s going on,” Sara says, voice breaking.

 

“Whatever it is, we can do it together. Please, I love you,” Sara begs. Begging—that’s something Sara never does, ever. A small smile tugs at the corner of Ava’s mouth before she leans down and presses a kiss against Sara’s lips.

 

“Please, just trust me. It’ll all make sense soon but I don’t have time to explain,” Ava says before planting a kiss against Sara’s forehead. She steps toward the portal before looking back at Sara.

 

“You are my happy thought,” Ava says softly before walking into the portal.

 

Sara lunges forward to stop Ava, but the portal closes too quickly. Sara glances around before throwing her whiskey glass against the wall of her office, shattering to pieces.

 

_I told her, and she..._

 

_Ava just left._

 

_ What the hell is going on? _

 

_What did she mean, ‘remember her’?_

 

“Gideon, I want eyes on Ava at all times and call the team to the bridge,” Sara orders.

 

“Right away, Captain.”

 

Sara runs a hand through her hair as she tries to piece together what Ava is trying to say. Sara shakes her head before walking toward the bridge. Something was about to happen and she didn’t like it.

 

She didn’t like it at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! Really hoping y’all are enjoying the ride. Can’t wait to hear your thoughts! Here’s the next chapter! Enjoy!

Sara is frantically pacing when the team rushes onto the bridge. They glance at each other as Sara continues to pace while mumbling under her breath. Sure they’ve all seen Sara upset and stressed out, but never quite this bad. The team instantly realizes that it can’t be good.

 

“What did she mean?”

 

“I told her and she just left.” Sara mumbles before Amaya rests her arm against Sara’s shoulder.

 

“Sara, what’s going on?” Amaya asks softly. A stray tear falls down Sara’s cheek before she quickly wipes it away.

 

“Cap, whatever it is, you can tell us,” Nate says in a comforting tone.

 

“Ava called. I thought she was going to chew us out for screwing something up,” Sara says softly.

 

“But we didn’t screw anything up,” Ray says as Mick grunts.

 

“You screwed up my pizza,” Mick says causing Ray to sigh softly.

 

“Look, I said I was sorry. Why can’t we jus-,” Ray says and Zari puts her hand over his mouth.

 

“Not now, Ray,” Zari says before nodding at Amaya.

 

“What happened?” Amaya asks. Sara shakes her head before letting out a frustrated grunt as she steps away from Amaya.

 

“I made a joke about the pizza to try to cheer her up. She opened a portal and came here because she wanted to see me,” the captain says softly. Ray sighs softly into Zari’s hand, causing her to smack the back of his head lightly. Sara closes her eyes before Nate comes up to rest a hand against the captain’s shoulder.

 

“Sara, you need to tell us what happened,” Nate says calmly.

 

“Ava kissed me before repeatedly telling me to trust her. She didn’t have time to explain but she wanted me to remember her. She told me I was her ‘happy thought’. She told me this after I admitted that I’m in love with her,” Sara says before leaning against the command center.

 

“You don’t have any idea why she kept telling you to remember her?” Nate asks causing Sara to shrug her shoulders with a shake of her head.

 

“Gideon, can you play back the last thing Ava said to Sara?” Zari asks.

 

“Certainly, Miss Tomaz,” Gideon replies.

 

“You are my everything and I am willing to do anything for you. You are my happy thought. Just remember that.”

 

Sara closes her eyes as she remembers the small smile that formed across Ava’s lips after she admitted her love for the director. The team remains in silence for a few seconds before Mick clears his throat.

 

“That last line is from ‘Peter Pan’. Good book,” Mick grunts and Sara’s head snaps in his direction.

 

“What does that have anything to do with anything?” Nate asks and Sara lets out a little laugh before Gideon’s voice fills the bridge.

 

“Captain Lance, we have a level fourteen anachronism coming from Zambesi, 1992,” Gideon says as the anachronism map depicts Amaya’s village being destroyed by a large group of of soldiers from various time periods. Amaya’s facial features harden as Nate wraps a protective arm around her shoulder.

 

“Gideon, tell us everything,” Sara says.

 

“It appears the anachronism was triggered by a group of Romans, Huns, pirates, and...oh, bullocks,” Gideon says, a sigh evident in her voice.

 

“Gideon. I need to know,” Amaya says, her voice thick with rage.

 

“The remaining soldiers are Ava’s clones,” Gideon says causing Sara to gasp. The team looks at her with their brows knitted in confusion.

 

“This is what Ava was talking about!” Sara says and Amaya scoffs before she begins walking toward the jump ship. Sara grabs her arm to stop her, only causing Amaya’s totem to glow with anger.

 

“Amaya, you told us the elders said we needed to work together to defeat Mallus. We can’t do that if you rush in there without a plan. Without us,” Sara says as Amaya yanks her arm away from the captain’s grip.

 

“I need to save my family,” Amaya says through gritted teeth, her totem glowing brighter.

 

“This is the anachronism that could tear the totems apart,” Sara says as Zari comes up to place a reassuring hand on Amaya’s shoulder.

 

“I don’t have time for this,” Amaya says with a shake of her head.

 

“The elders couldn’t defeat Mallus because the death totem betrayed them. If you go in there and kill the wrong Ava—my love for her would turn to rage and it would be history repeating itself,” Sara says softly

 

“Amaya, she’s right,” Zari says softly. Amaya wipes tears from eyes before letting out a shaky breath. Her eyes dance between Zari and Sara before she finally nods her head.

 

“You’re right. I just don’t want my family to get killed,” Amaya says softly. Sara nods her head before she gently rubs Amaya’s arm.

 

“Well, the only way we’re going to beat him is face-to-face. So, I say let’s save your family, your village, and then we will kick his ass,” Sara says confidently.

 

“And Ava,” Amaya says with a small smile.

 

“Yeah, and Ava,” Sara says with a smile.

 

“Wait, we’re letting the demon out?” Nate asks.

 

“But how will we know which one is our Ava?” Zari asks.

 

“Ava wants us to remember her—her memories with us. Mallus will try to manipulate the situation where he will try to trick us. So, we’re gonna need to be ready,” Sara says, earning nods from the members of her team—all except for Ray.

 

“But if we release Mallus, that means Nora dies,” Ray says softly. Sara’s shoulders drop slightly as she glances at the man.

 

_Damn your big heart, Ray._

 

As Sara begins to open her mouth to speak, the sound of a portal opening and closing can be heard from behind the legends. Each member turns around quickly, they see three faces they never would have expected.

 

“Trench coat,” Mick grunts as he raises his gun.

 

“Wally?” Nate asks before wrapping his friend in a hug.

 

“Damian Darhk,” Sara says as her hands ball into fists. Rip notices the anger behind Sara’s eyes and he slowly raises his hands in the air.

 

“Captain Lance, we come in peace,” Rip says softly.

 

“I’m only going to ask this once. What the hell is he doing on my ship?” Sara asks between gritted teeth. Damian slowly raises his hands with a smug smirk on his face.

 

“Like he said, we come in peace,” Damian says calmly. He slightly tilts his head at the captain revealing a long scar across his cheek.

 

_ If I had a knife on me, you’d be dead right now. _

 

A smug smile crosses Damian’s face before he glances down at the ground. Rip’s face hardens before he lightly elbows the man in the ribs. Damian glares at him before nodding his head.

 

“I contacted Rip because I need your help,” Damian says softly.

 

“You need my help and I need you dead. So, no one’s happy,” Sara quips.

 

“Well, what if I told you there is a way to make both of those things happen?” Damian asks, causing Sara to arch a brow at the man.

 

“You killed my sister. You tortured my girlfriend. Oh, and you told me you should have killed her. So, tell me. Why should I help you?” Sara asks harshly.

 

“Because believe it or not. We have something in common,” Damian says and Sara shakes her head.

 

“Other than both coming back from the dead, I don’t think we do,” Sara says.

 

“People like us are constantly surrounded by darkness. There’s only one thing that makes us whole and that’s love, Sara. Without it, people like use will never make it and that’s why I’m standing here spilling my guts to a woman who’s imagined my death over a thousand times,” Damian says with tears in his eyes. Sara’s facial expression remains hard as she stares at Damian, her gaze sharp like daggers.

 

“Sara, as much as I hate to say this, the plan is really good. But, we’ll need you and the rest of the legends if we want to stand a chance,” Rip says softly.

 

Sara glances at her team, gauging each of their responses. Each member nods, a silent way of telling her that they support her decision. Her eyes settle on Ray a little longer than the rest of the members—his eyes full of hope. She nods her head softly before looking at Rip.

 

“Okay. We’re in,” Sara says softly. Damian lets out a sigh of relief as he looks at Sara.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“If you think this makes straight, you’re wrong,” Sara says before turning her attention to Rip.

 

“But I have one condition.”

 

“What is it?” Rip asks.

 

“We have equal input on this plan. If we don’t like it, we’re out.”

 

“It’s settled then,” Rip says.

 

“No,” Sara says as she shakes her head, causing the man to tilt his head in confusion.

 

“What? But you just said we had a deal.”

 

“One more thing. If either of you even think about betraying us, I’ll kill you myself,” Sara says earning weak nods from the two men.

 

“Now, let’s figure out how the hell to screw up time and kill a time demon,” Sara says as she points toward the command center.

 

The legends and three newest arrivals begin to circle around as Gideon begins displaying various pictures as Rip begins explaining his ideas. Sara shakes her head before trying to clear her mind of various ways to kill the man standing across from her.

 

_You’re doing this for the love Amaya has for her family and village; Ray’s love for the time demon’s vessel, and most importantly—for Ava._

 

_I’ll go to hell and back for her because she’s worth it._  


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! Oh, my word. I’m so so so happy that you guys are loving this story as much as I am! Seriously, I’m having so much fun writing this! So, I really hope you enjoy it and I can’t wait to hear your feedback!!

Sara and the legends listened to Rip go over every inch of their plan, repeatedly. As much as they hated to admit it, it was a good plan, but it was only going to work if they trusted each other. That’s the thing, the legends don’t trust Rip and they sure as hell don’t trust Damian Darhk. They’d trust a starving lion more than the two men.

 

The plan should be simple as long as no one backstabs anyone—literally or metaphorically. Ray and Damian are going to follow Nora, blast her with the nano pistol—allowing Damian to swap places with her. Sara was shocked at Damian’s sense of selflessness, but then again, she will believe it when she sees it.

 

The rest of the team, including Wally, would bare a totem and help defend Amaya’s village against the Romans, pirates and Ava clones. Keeping Amaya’s village and family safe will create a large enough anachronism, freeing Mallus. Wally and Rip will distract Mallus while the rest of the legends try to figure out which Ava is their Ava.

 

Finally, they’ll return to the jump ship before going to the Wild West—a time blindspot where they can prepare for their real battle against Mallus. The legends were close to figuring out how to beat Mallus, but they were going to reinforcements, rest and clear minds. Sara was doing her best to keep her emotions under control, but that was a lot easier said than done.

 

Sara currently sits on the couch in her office sipping on a glass of whiskey. She couldn’t believe she was working with the man she hated more than anything. She knew the main purpose of the mission was necessary in order to defeat Mallus, but damn did it suck. Oh, and to make matters worse, Gideon lost sight on Ava.

 

_Damn you, Ava._  

 

Sara sips on her whiskey as she shakes her head. She was normally exceptional at reading into people’s thoughts and actions. Hell, that’s what made her such a good assassin. However, when it came to Ava, the woman always kept her on her toes. Sara had never been this challenged by a woman but that’s probably why she fell so hard for Ava.

 

Honestly, Sara wasn’t sure if she wanted to kiss or strangle Ava after this mission. She was frustrated at the director for rushing into a situation without telling her. Sara wasn’t a damsel in distress, and she sure as hell didn’t want Ava to think she needed saving. As much as that thought infuriated Sara, it also made her heart flutter. It wasn’t feeling that only Ava made her feel, and she couldn’t wait to see Ava again.

 

_After this Mallus bullshit, we’re going on a vacation._

 

“The team is ready when you are, Captain,” Gideon says softly.

 

Sara finishes her glass of whiskey before standing from the couch. She sets the empty glass onto her desk before walking onto the bridge. She glances at the anachronism map one more time, before nodding her head. They needed to do this. She needed to be strong for team, for Ava. She walks down the hall toward the jump ship and she smiles softly as she walks through the hall where she fought Ava.

 

_I should have kissed you instead of head-butting you._  

 

Sara quickly steps onto the jump ship causing the members of her team to look at her. She nods her head, a silent way of letting them know she’s ready to go. Her facial expression hardens as Rip and Damian look at her. Her jaw tenses before walking toward the jump ship controls. She slides into the seat and straps herself in before firing up the ship’s engines.

 

The jump ship door closes with a slight whoosh as everyone straps themselves in. Sara continues to check the monitors of the ship before glancing behind her. The legends look at their captain with determined faces and she receives nods from each of them. Sara turns her focus back to the the front of the ship as she grabs the controls.

 

“Gideon, plot a course. It’s time to kick some ass.”

 

“Right away, Captain.”

 

The course is set within seconds and Sara pushes the throttle forward, launching the ship to full speed. The team knows the flight will last only a few minutes and they take a minute to collect their thoughts. They know the battle with be hard, but they were prepared—they were strong. As long as they remained true to themselves and their purpose, they would be fine.

 

Sara slows the speed of the jump ship as they approach an open field. The tension is high within the ship, but they needed to overcome it. This wasn’t their first rodeo, but it for damn sure be one of their hardest. The ship parks with a soft rumble before the team quickly stands from their seats. Everyone turns their attention toward Sara as she slips the death totem around her neck—all anxiously awaiting the reaction. The totem slips around the captain’s neck and much to Sara’s surprise, the darkness doesn’t consume her.

 

_That’s because Ava is your light._

 

“We’re good,” Sara says confidently. Each of the legend’s let out a sigh of content. Rip clears his through uncomfortably as he steps next to Sara.

 

“Are we ready, Captain Lance?” Rip asks and Sara nods her head.

 

“Ava is out there but the other clones will try to trick you. So, keep your coms on and your guards up. Let’s go people, it’s time to screw up time,” Sara orders.

 

The jump ship door opens and each person quickly exits the ship. Sara allows herself to be the last person off the jump ship. Her hand reaches into her pocket to retrieve a folded picture. She quickly unfolds the only picture she has with Ava and slowly rubs the pad of her thumb across the picture.

 

_I’m coming for you, my love._

 

Sara folds the picture before shoving it back into her pocket. She quickly exits the jump ship and feels the warm sun against her face in Zambezi. She catches up with her team and walks alongside them toward the village. As they make their way closer to the village, the sound of shouting and fighting can be heard. Sara notices Ray and Damian on the outskirts of the village as they make a quiet approach to the village.

 

“Alright guys, let’s do this,” Sara says into her com.

 

The legends each draw their respective weapons before walking into the middle of the village. Their arrival doesn’t go unnoticed for long as a mixture of Romans and pirates rush at them. The sounds of grunts, punches landing and the clinging of swords fill Sara’s ears. Three Romans approach her and with two counterstrikes, she easily knocks the soldiers out.

 

The sound of rapid footsteps from behind her cause her to whip around, swinging her baton with ease as she close-lines two pirates. She glances around, noticing her team kicking major ass before Ava approaches her. Sara’s grip around her baton tightens slightly as she stares at the woman.

 

“Sara! Thank god you came,” Ava says as she slowly begins approaching the captain. Sara knits her brows as she remains in her fighting stance. Something about this Ava just didn’t feel right. She notices this Ava has all of the buttons fastened on her suit shirt—her Ava always kept the top two open.

 

“You’re not my Ava,” Sara says and the woman shakes her head before charging at Sara.

 

The clone swings her baton and Sara easily parries it before punching the clone, knocking her out cold. She quickly rushes over and looks at the clone’s chest—no scar.

 

_Whew._

 

A small group of pirates rush toward Sara. She quickly springs to her feet before the group is blasted back by a forceful wind. Zari nods at her captain with a wink before a another group rush from behind them. The two women begin fighting and dodging the attacks as Nate’s voice rings through their coms.

 

“Uh, Cap. We got a whole lot of Mrs. Caps. Really could use your help.”

 

“Little busy, Nate. Ask them something personal. Look for her scar,” Sara says between grunts as she slams a pirate to the ground.

 

“Uh, that’s the problem! Some have scars!” Nate says and Sara shakes her head before knocking out another pirate. Zari blasts another large gust of wind before nodding at Sara.

 

“On our way!” Sara responds.

 

The pair rush toward the center of the village where Nate, Amaya and Mick are surrounded by Ava clones intermixed with Romans and pirates. Each of the clones look at Sara and begin saying her name. She shakes her head before lifting her hand to her com.

 

“Start fighting and then ask something personal when they get close. That’s the only way we’re maybe going to find her,” Sara says.

 

“Roger that,” the team responds before the spring into action.

 

Three of the clones rush toward Sara and she instantly notices the absence of a scarred chest. She takes them down with each before she feels a kick to her back. She falls to the ground and quickly rolls away as a sword hits the ground next to her. She flips onto her feet and smirks at the pirate. He rushes her and she quickly trips him with ease before striking his head with her baton

 

_They make it too easy._

 

A clone steps in front of Sara with a scar full on display and this causes Sara to slightly hesitate. The woman stares at Sara with a slight head tilt and Sara studies her face—more importantly, she stares into her eyes. She searches for any sign of emotion in the woman’s eyes and sees nothing. Her grip tightens on her baton, but as she gets ready to battle the clone, she feels an arm around her waist followed by the whoosh of a sword.

 

_Whoa, that was way too close._

 

Sara turns her head to see Mick nod at her before shooting his fire gun at the clone who distracted Sara. Before the captain can thank him, he grunts in approval before punching a Roman in the nose. Sara continues to fight side-by-side with her team as they continue to thin out the number of their opposers.

 

“Guys, we found Nora. In position, are you guys close to finding Ava?” Ray asks.

 

“We’re close!” Sara says as she blocks a kick.

 

Amaya and Zari use their totem’s powers together to blast the remaining group of pirates—leaving two Avas in front of them. Each Ava has a jagged scar along their chest with their hair down in long, loose curls. The team looks at Sara before glancing back at the two women in front of them. Sara takes a step toward the women, staring at them intently.

 

“Sara, I know I should have told you,” Ava begins to say before getting cut off by the other Ava.

 

“Don’t believe her! She’s not me!” the other Ava says. The two clones begin talking over each other until Sara shouts.

 

“HEY!” Both women stop and turn their attention to Sara—both of the women’s eyes are full of emotion.

 

_Ask them something personal._

 

“On our first date, I told you about the first time I held a weapon. Who was I?” Sara asks.

 

“Peter Pan,” the women say in unison. Sara’s eyes slightly widen before she shakes her head.

 

_Fucking Mallus is trying to get in my head._

 

“What did we do after we fought the Blackbeard pirates?” Sara asks.

 

“We ate rum floats,” the women say in unison. The clones glare at each other and Sara grunts in frustration. Amaya steps next to Sara and places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

 

“Mallus is using the memories he had when he controlled you with the death totem. Ask her something more recent,” Amaya whispers and Sara nods her head in response. The captain’s brows knit together before a lightbulb goes off in her head.

 

“One at a time. What’s the last thing you said to me?” Sara asks, pointing to the Ava on the left. Each of the clones look at each other before staring at Sara. Several minutes of silence go by before Ray’s voice fill their coms.

 

“Guys! I’ve got Nora and Mallus is here! We got to hurry!”

 

“Answer me or Mick will torch both of you,” Sara orders.

 

“You’re my happy thought,” Ava says softly.

 

Sara’s heart pounds as a wide smile crosses her face. Her Ava smiles widely at her before roundhouse kicking the clone next to her. She walks toward Sara, instantly noticing the captain’s defensive stance. Ava cups Sara’s face with her hands before planting a tender kiss onto the captain’s lips. Sara instantly recognizes the taste of Ava’s lipgloss, and finds herself melting into the woman.

 

_She really is my Ava._

 

The women break their kiss with goofy smiles and hold onto each other just for a moment. The pair have never been touchy or affectionate in front of the team—they haven’t had the opportunity to be honest. The team smiles at the pair before a loud screech echoes above them.

 

“Uh, guys. We gotta go. Like now,” Nate says.

 

Sara nods her head, and Ava is quickly to nod in agreement. The team begins jogging toward the jump ship with Ava following closely behind. They rush out of the village to find Ray carrying a screaming Nora into the jump ship. Every one rushes into the ship and Nate rushes toward the controls and closes the doors before starting the engines.

 

Nate quickly launches the ship into the air and the team collectively lets out a sigh of relief. They did it, they actually did it. Sara glances around the ship and notices one person missing—Rip. Her eyes widen and Ava stares at her with concern.

 

“Gideon, give me eyes on Rip,” Sara orders. A live feed of Rip carrying a time drive toward Mallus.

 

“What the hell is he doing?” Mick asks.

 

“He disengaged the time drive, making it unstable. Once it reaches critical mass it will consume Mallus,” Gideon says.

 

“And Rip,” Ava says. Sara interlocks their hands together before glancing around at her team.

 

“Put me through to Rip.”

 

“Right away, Captain.”

 

“Rip!”

 

“I’m a little busy at the moment, Sara,” Rip says.

 

“You didn’t tell us that you were buying us time with your life! There has to be another way,” Sara says. Ava’s grip tightens on Sara’s hand slightly as they continue to stare at the monitor.

 

“Unfortunately, there’s not. It’s alright, Sara. I should very much like to see my wife and son again. I will miss you and the rest of the legends. Ava—I’m sorry for not being honest until it was too late. Your love is what will always make you different from the rest—it’s why you’re extraordinary. Keep Sara and the rest of the legends in check, will you?,” Rip asks and Ava nods her head as she slightly sniffles.

 

“I will, Director,” Ava replies softly as Nate docks onto the Waverider.

 

“Goodbye,” Rip says and Sara hangs her head softly before staring at the monitor one last time.

 

“Goodbye, Captain.”

 

“Gideon, jumps us out of here,” Zari says.

 

“Rip took our time drive,” Sara says.

 

“Use the one from the jump ship,” Zari says and Sara nods her head.

 

“Wally,” Sara orders and with a flash, he disappears, taking Zari with him.

 

The team continues to watch the monitor. Ava wraps her arm around Sara, pulling her close. Sara leans into her embrace, her hand instantly resting along Ava’s scarred chest. She inhales softly, taking in Ava’s familiar sandalwood and lavender perfume, before sighing.

 

“Can we jump?” Sara asks.

 

“Miss Tomaz is finishing repairs. We have ten seconds,” Gideon says. Sara nods and leans back into Ava’s embrace. She plants a light kiss against the captain’s forehead before glancing up at Amaya. She nods her head at Ava before motioning for Nate and Mick to leave the jump ship.

 

“I’m going to go see what I can find out about using the totems against Mallus. I’ll let you two know when we have something,” Amaya says softly.

 

“Thank you,” Ava mouths silently, earning a nod from Amaya before she leaves the couple alone. Ava swiftly picks up Sara, holding her bridal-style. Sara glances up at Ava in disbelief as she tries to get away from Ava’s hold. Both women know that Sara can easily break the hold, but chooses not to.

 

“What are you doing?” Sara asks softly as she wraps her arms around Ava’s neck. The director slowly makes her way to sit on the floor of the jump ship, her hold tightening around Sara.

 

“Holding you. If that’s okay,” Ava says softly. Sara nods her head as she nuzzles her face into the crook of Ava’s neck.

 

“Remind me later that I’m mad at you,” Sara says softly, causing Ava to chuckle lightly.

 

“You screwed up time and released a time demon that’s determined to kill us all. I’m mad at you too,” Ava says with an arched brow. Sara leans up and kisses Ava gently before nuzzling her face back into her chest.

 

“Well then, the make-up sex is going to be incredible,” Sara says playfully, and Ava smiles widely.

 

Sara feels Ava smile against her forehead, only causing her to smile widely. Ava uses her index finger to tilt Sara’s chin upward so she can look into Sara’s eyes. Ava gently rubs her thumb along Sara’s jaw before smiling at her. The way Ava is looking at Sara is making her heart flutter.

 

_When she looks at me like this, it makes me feel safe. I live for this look._

 

“I love you,” Sara says softly. The wide, beautiful smile that spreads across Ava’s face only makes Sara’s heart pound harder. Sara loves being the reason Ava smiles like that.

 

“I love you, too,” Ava says sweetly before capturing Sara’s lips in a sensual kiss.

 

Both women know they have a lot to talk about—but right now, they want to cherish this moment. If they’re facing the end of the world, there’s no other place they’d rather be—in each other’s arms and getting lost in each other’s kisses.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! I didn’t really hear a lot of feedback on that last chapter... I hope you are still enjoying the story! Now, for the next chapter, I would love to hear what you’d like to see next! Fluff, dancing, smut, etc. 
> 
> Can’t wait to see what you guys think! Enjoy!!!

The legends find themselves relaxing on a beach in Aruba—their much needed vacation after defeating Mallus. They were shocked—mostly because they defeated one of the most-feared time demons as a giant Beebo doll.

 

No matter how insane the situation or the plan seemed to be, they always pulled it off. The last few months had been some of the most insane moments they had every experienced. But hey, insane is what the legends are good at—it’s what makes them legends.

 

They needed this vacation—they fucking earned it. However, the team felt conflicted. Yes, they had freed and defeated Mallus, but they left a lot of anachronisms for the Time Bureau to fix. A lot for Ava to fix. As much as Sara had begged Ava to come on vacation, the captain knew she had a responsibility as the director—but damn it, she wanted to selfishly spend time with her girlfriend.

 

To be completely honest, Sara and Ava needed to spend some quality time together. Sara missed Ava. It seemed as if as soon as Ava recovered from her injuries, they didn’t have any time to spend with each other to talk. God, she missed talking to Ava. It was easy for the captain to open up to the director—which was a new feeling for the captain.

 

Sara normally hates talking about her feelings. She normally would place whatever feelings she had into a box before tucking it away completely—never visiting them again. But with Ava, it was different—that’s what scared Sara the most.

 

_I can be vulnerable with her and that terrifies me._

 

She could listen to Ava for hours. She loves the way Ava blushed when she gave the director an unexpected compliment or the way Ava’s nose slightly crinkles when she smiles too wide. Call it what you want, Sara was completely infatuated with the director and she didn’t care who knew. However, in the back of her mind, she was slightly worried.

 

The only conversations the women had within the last few weeks were either filled with cryptic meanings or plans about Mallus. After defeating the time demon, had been texting off-and-on after Mallus, but it wasn’t the same as their video calls.

 

The captain couldn’t help but think something was slightly off and that worried her. Sara was sick of it. For once, she wants to break the mold of living her life alone—she wants to live and share it with Ava.

 

_That’s what’s even more terrifying._

 

As much as she fought the idea of being normal, she wanted to spend some ‘normal’ time as a couple with Ava. She wanted to take her out on dates, spend quiet nights in at Ava’s apartment, take her dancing—oh, how she couldn’t wait to take her out dancing. Sara sighs softly before taking a long swig of her beer—she just wanted to be with Ava.

 

“Cap’n?” Nate asks softly, snapping Sara out of her thoughts.

 

“What’s up, Nate?” Sara asks, trying not to sound annoyed.

 

“Ya know, Ava got off an hour ago. You should go see her,” Nate says. Sara knits her brows before taking another swig of her beer. He stares at the captain for a few seconds before lowering his sunglasses.

 

“If I had the chance to see Amaya anytime I wanted, I would. You should go.”

 

“And who’s going to keep you guys out of trouble?” Sara asks. Nate smiles before taking a drink of his own beer.

 

“I’m not promising anything, but I’ll do my best to make sure Mick doesn’t fight anyone,” Nate says with a nod of his head. Nate notices Sara’s hesitance and tosses a time courier onto her lap. She arches a brow at him before holding the time courier in her hand.

 

“How’d you get this?”

 

“Souvenir,” he answers quickly, earning an arched brow from his captain.

 

“Gary just doesn’t know,” Nate says with a guilty smile. Sara feels her heart rate increase as a smile crosses her lips. She stands from her lounge chair before glancing at the rest of her team.

 

“Alright, stay out of trouble. Don’t call me unless you’ve royally screwed up time,” Sara says.

 

“Don’t worry. I’m going to find Pretty a new girlfriend,” Mick grunts. Nate glares at Mick before shaking his head. Sara pats Nate on the shoulder as she walks past the now bickering men on the way to her hut.

 

_Boys will be boys._

 

As Sara closes the door behind her as she enters her room with a new-found purpose—picking out an outfit with the right amount of comfort and sex appeal. She rustles around her suitcase before settling on a white v-neck with a pair of black jogger sweatpants. She lays her clothes onto her bed before walking into the bathroom.

 

_Alright, Lance. Quick shower and then it’s off to see your girl._

 

Sara feels as if she’s working in overdrive. She showers and changes into her clean pair of clothes in ten minutes. She lightly dries her hair and styles the still damp hair before glancing at her watch. It’s well passed eight o’clock Ava’s time—no need for Sara to put on make-up. Walking over to the full-length mirror, the captain glances at her appearance one last time before grabbing the time courier.

 

_Ava, ready or not—here I come._

 

With a push of a button, a portal opens into Ava’s dimly-lit apartment. Sara quietly steps into the portal, entering Ava’s living room—the portal quickly closing behind her. Sara glances around the modern-style apartment with wide eyes.

 

_Whoa, I should come here more often._

 

Being director of the Time Bureau must pay well and Ava’s apartment proved her point. The room is filled with a plush, comfortable-looking couch and matching love seat offset from a large flat-screen television hanging over a fireplace.

 

_Damn, Sharpe. You’ve got good taste._

 

The sound of music coming from further inside of the apartment captures Sara’s attention. The captain slowly follows the sound of the music, her body instantly remembering how to be stealthy. As the music volume increases, her nostrils are infiltrated by the smell of something savory—it made her stomach rumble with hunger.

 

As Sara approaches the kitchen, she stops—in awe of the sight. Ava is standing with her back to Sara, her attention focused on the stove. The director is wearing a navy, floral-printed robe with her long hair down in loose, damp waves. Ava’s carelessly swaying her hips to the beat to ‘Sway’ by Michael Bublé as she stirs her dinner with one hand—her left hand holding a glass of wine.

 

The way Ava moves her hips has the captain in a trance. Sara had imagined Ava dancing several times, but to be completely honest, she thought the director would be more stiff. It wasn’t an insult, but more of an assumption. Ava is typically so uptight with the bureau, so she assumed the director would be the same on the dance floor. Boy, was she wrong.

 

_Damn, what other hidden secrets are you keeping from me?_

 

Sara stares at the blonde—probably longer than she should. Honestly, how could she not? In this moment, Sara found the director to be more beautiful than she ever had—it made her heart swell with love. Ava tilts her head back slightly as she sips from her wine glass and Sara’s jaw goes slack. Ava’s robe is cut low, displacing her light skin with her jagged scar disappearing between her cleavage.

 

_Jesus, Ava. You’re killing me._

 

Sara leans against the open-frame between the kitchen and living room just watching the way Ava’s body moves in perfect rhythm to the music. This woman could not get any sexier if she tried. If she tried any harder, Sara would combust on the spot. As the song changes, Ava begins using her wooden spoon as a microphone in-between stirs.

 

Could she be any more adorable? Sara is smiling so widely that she feels as if her face might break. As Ava hits a high one, the captain stifles a laugh from the back of her throat. Sara continues to stare at her girlfriend, and she’s shocked Ava hasn’t noticed sensed her presence by now. But hey, she’s definitely not complaining—she loves seeing this side of Ava. However, Sara’s stealthy stake-out is ruined by the grumbling from the pit of her stomach.

 

_Shit, shit, shit._

 

Sara holds her hand against her stomach, hoping to stop the loud rumbling noise from spooking her girlfriend. Ava continues cooking and dancing along to the music, completely oblivious to Sara’s hungry stomach—until a wooden spoon comes flying at Sara’s head. Sara catches the spoon easily, silently thankful for her fast reflexes before smirking at a shocked Ava.

 

“Do you throw wooden spoons at all of your girlfriends when they come to visit? Or am I just the lucky one?” Sara asks playfully before walking into the kitchen.

 

“Jesus, Sara! You’re lucky it wasn’t a knife!” Ava says as she tries to catch her breath. Sara laughs as she walks into Ava’s space, handing her the spoon.

 

“Oh, but knife play is something I’m extremely good at,” Sara says with a devilish smirk. Ava gasps before taking the spoon away from the playful captain.

 

“I only throw things at people who break into my apartment. How long have you been there, anyway?” Ava asks. A small smile crosses Sara’s face as she looks at the now-blushing director.

 

“Long enough,” Sara says softly.

 

“Stalker,” Ava says playfully before turning her attention back to the stove.

 

“Technically, you reading my file made you the stalker first,” Sara quips.

 

“Hey! That was before! I had no idea that any of this was going to happen!” Ava defends.

 

“Oh, and I didn’t break in. I used a portal,” Sara says confidently, causing Ava to glance look over her shoulder at a guilty-looking Sara.

 

“Yeah, which is stolen government property,” Ava quips before turning her head back to her cooking. Sara laughs lightly before setting the time courier on the counter of the island.

 

“Okay, not stolen. More like, borrowed without knowledge to the owner,” Sara says with a smirk, causing Ava to scoff. 

 

“And yes, I stared because you are amazing and beautiful—especially when you dance in your robe and wear your glasses while you cook,” Sara says sweetly.

 

Ava looks at the captain with blush-filled cheeks, before taking a sip of her wine. God, Sara is so thankful for her Nate pickpocketing Gary. Sara lightly leans her body into the director’s back as she wraps her arms around the woman’s front—hugging her from behind.

 

Ava instinctively leans into the captain’s embrace. She lightly stirs a pasta dish before pushing it to a cool spot on the stove. Ava feels Sara’s grip tighten around her as she tries to to move. Ava smirks as she lightly pulls Sara’s arms away slightly, just enough for her to turn to face Sara. Ava wraps her arms around the shorter woman’s neck and pulling Sara close.

 

“I’m happy you’re here,” Ava murmurs into Sara’s hair.

 

“Me too, jerk,” Sara says into the director’s neck. Sara plants a light kiss against the director’s chest, her lips pressing onto the jagged scar. Sara feels Ava’s body slightly stiffen, causing Sara to glance up at the director. Ava’s eyes are closed, her breathing somewhat uneven, and her body slightly trembling.

 

_Oh, my love._

 

“Ava, look at me,” Sara says softly. Ava slowly opens her eyes, her body still lightly trembling.

 

“Are you okay? I didn’t mean to upset you or freak you out. We haven’t really talked about what happened and I just want you to know that I’m here for whenever you want to talk,” Sara says sweetly.

 

“I’m not ready to talk about it,” Ava says softly. Sara nods her head slightly as she studies her girlfriend’s face—expression unreadable.

 

_What is going on in that gorgeous head of yours?_

 

“I have a lot of nightmares. Most nights, I wake up and I feel like my torso is on fire. I flinch when I accidentally touch it. It almost feels like it stings or burns but when you kissed me—it didn’t. It didn’t make me hurt. It felt good. You, you make me feel good,” Ava admits shyly. Sara smiles before planting a light kiss against the woman’s chest before capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

 

“How about we eat some of that delicious food and then lets see how good I can make you feel.”

 

_ I’ll make you feel good for as long as you let me.  _


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! I hope you’re really enjoying the story. Sooo...this chapter is going to be a little different as far as perspectives... this time we’re hearing from both Ava and Sara. Also, we’re getting some insight as to what exactly happened to Ava—you’ve been warned. 
> 
> Cannot wait to hear what y’all think! Please, continue to blow up the comments! Enjoy!!!

Ava’s body begins to shiver and quake—starling Sara. The captain gently props her head up instantly noticing Ava’s forehead covered with sweat. The director’s head moves side-to-side as her body begins to thrash a little more. Sara’s hand makes its way to Ava’s chest, and softly rubs her thumb along the base of the woman’s neck—softly trying to soothe the director from her nightmare.

 

Ava lets out a strained whimper—one full of pain. Sara presses a light kiss against the director’s temple, wishing she could do more for the woman she loved. The last few nights the captain stayed with Ava, she witnessed how hard the nightmares were effecting the director—it made Sara’s heart ache.

 

“I love you. I’ll keep the monsters away,” Sara whispers against Ava’s temple.

 

Sara begins to softly run her hand along Ava’s bare chest, adding light pressure—something she had come to notice soothed the director. As if on cue, Ava’s body began to relax before she subconsciously moved closer to the captain. Sara’s lips form into a small smirk—it was the first time in three nights that Ava hadn’t woken up screaming.

 

Sara stares at the way the moonlight dances along Ava’s now peaceful face, hoping the director would actually get more than two hours of sleep tonight. Sara on the other hand, didn’t mind taking care of the director and easing her through the nightmares. She wanted the real thing with Ava—even if it meant a lifetime of nightmares, Ava was worth it.

 

Ava slowly turns her body, wrapping her arm around Sara’s waist as she buries her face into the captain’s neck. Sara shimmied her body into a comfortable position with her arms tightly around the blonde. She typically loved falling asleep with her head resting on Ava’s chest, but she couldn’t help but love when Ava would nuzzle into the crook of her neck.

 

_ It’s like she’s a cute koala bear.  _

 

It was a sense of vulnerability for the director. It was as if it was a unspoken form of trust, one that silently let Sara know she felt safe. The captain’s heart swells with pride each time she does it. A small smile crosses Sara’s lips before planting a tender kiss against her forehead. Yes, it was still a little sweaty, but she didn’t mind. 

 

_Being like this, with her, feels like home._

 

Sara softly leans her head against the director’s as she lets out a sigh of content—she will never get tired of this. Sara’s eyes flutter closed as she absentmindedly draws patterns along Ava’s back. The captain feels her eyes become heavy with sleep and snuggles closer to her girlfriend, protectively tightening her grip before she falls into a deep sleep.

 

_The only thing Sara didn’t realize—Ava is wide awake._

 

Ava listens to Sara’s strong, steady heartbeat—it somewhat grounds her. To tell the truth, Sara has always been able to ground the director. It’s something Ava didn’t understand, but also something she never wants to live without.

 

Sara makes Ava feel anything and everything all at once. For someone who was originally programmed not to feel anything at all—it is often overwhelming at times. Ava being made in a factor in the future is overwhelming. Ava being a clone, weighs heavily on her mind.

 

Before Ava was kidnapped, she received a video message from Rip—telling her the truth. The whole, ugly truth. Any memories of childhood, past relationships, family, friends, everything was all fabricated—just like her.

 

She was the twelfth Ava at the bureau. She wasn’t even the first. Eleven other Ava’s died before her, and she wondered how. What had they done so wrong to get themselves killed if they were perfectly programmed to Rip’s standards? Well, when Rip explained it, he made it sound as if it was the simplest thing in the world. 

 

_ That dick.  _

 

They couldn’t rely on their feelings. The previous clones would follow any and every order—they never broke the rules. They never developed the human ability of trust and vulnerability. They didn’t have the ability to love. Ironically, Ava’s love for the legends and for Sara almost got her killed.

 

_Love is a funny, funny thing._

 

Ava’s hand rests at the base of Sara’s neck, her fingers lightly tracing patterns against the captain’s skin. This small gesture is something Ava cherishes. For Sara, being a former assassin, letting anyone rest their hand anywhere near her neck was a sense of trust—a sense of vulnerability. Again, it made Ava feels things she couldn’t describe.

 

Sara lightly shifts positions in her sleep, somehow managing to pull Ava’s body even closer as her legs get more tangled with Ava’s, only making Ava feel more love for the woman. A large part of Ava knew Sara saw passed her being a clone, but deep down, her doubts troubled her.

 

_Doubts that Mallus and Damian Darhk beat into my head and carved into my chest._

 

Rip’s video was the last thing Ava saw or heard before waking up in a cold, dark room—strapped to a chair. The video had broken Ava’s spirits enough for Damian and Mallus to get into her head.

 

_You’re replaceable._

 

_She doesn’t love you._

 

_She doesn’t even realize you’re gone._

 

_You’re not real._

 

Ava lost count of how many times she heard those words from Mallus. They had a process to their torture methods, one that Ava was happy that no one else would ever have to endure the pain she went through.

 

It typically started with an interrogation—asking a variety of questions. It was simple: if she answered the questions, shewould receive no form of punishment. They tried to play it coy at first, promising to free the director if she cooperated.

 

Even if Ava was only manufactured a year ago—she wasn’t born yesterday. She knew they were lying and she knew she was going to get hurt. So, why the hell would she talk to them?

 

So, Ava remained silent. There wasn’t enough food, water or pain that would get her to talk. She didn’t negotiate with enemies of the Time Bureau or enemies of the ones she cared for.

 

It didn’t take Mallus and the Darhks long to notice. That’s when the beating started. The would hand Ava by her hands before hitting her with random objects—pipes, batons, bats. It was her own baton that shattered her left arm—she hasn’t been able to use a baton since.

 

Those beatings lasted for the first several days until they switched to their version of waterboarding. Their version consisted of Kuasa flooding her mouth and nose with water as Damian choked her.

 

Luckily for Ava, she remembered her love for swimming—a hobby that wasn’t programmed into her. Ava managed to hold her breath with ease and that infuriated them even more.

 

Their final tactic was by far the worst. It was their blend of physical and emotional pain—Mallus thrived from it. They hung Ava by her hands before the cut off her shirt—exposing her. Then Nora, well—Mallus at that point, would manipulate her thoughts. He made her mind drift to a happy memory as a blade slowly cut into her skin.

 

It was Mallus’ sick way to try to get her mind to break—no moment went untouched. He focused on her memories and feelings she had with Sara. From the instant attraction to her the moment she stepped into the Time Bureau, to their abnormal attempt at a normal first date, to their first kiss, and to their first evening together.

 

Each time Mallus sliced into her flesh any happiness or joy that Sara brought to Ava, he was trying to make her feel betrayed by her touch, her kiss. Mallus would tap into her mind and show Sara with other people, making it as if the woman never cared for Ava. He did it so frequently that Ava didn’t know what was real and what wasn’t. It scared Ava—no, it terrified her.

 

_It still terrifies her._

 

To be completely honest with herself, she felt herself tense each time the captain touched or kissed her. She wishes she didn’t have to internally remind herself every time Sara got close to her that her touch wasn’t a knife—wasn’t cutting her skin.

 

_How do I tell you that I have to mentally remind myself that your lips aren’t knives gutting me open like a fish?_

 

After she woke up in the med bay, she didn’t have to worry—she pushed away her feelings for the betterment of the mission. Ava thought she could continue to push the feelings away as long as she kept herself busy.

 

Ava found herself wanting to be close but yet distance herself from the captain. She knew Sara would never hurt her and that she wasn’t responsible for the pain the director experienced.

 

Ava, always able to formulate a plan, had no plans of how to talk to Sara. The captain made her feel so many things that she couldn’t wrap her head around. Probably because she was never supposed to feel these things, and that made it even harder.

 

_How am I supposed to tell the woman I love how fucked up I am?_

 

Ava feels Sara’s lips gently press against her forehead, snapping her from her thoughts. Sara lightly rubs the director’s back before planting another feather-like kiss onto her forehead.

 

“You’re shaking,” Sara rasps, her voice thick with sleep. Ava internally curses herself before pulling the blanket further around the pair.

 

“I got cold. You’re a cover hog,” Ava mumbles, pretending to be just as sleepy, hoping Sara falls back into a deep slumber.

 

“And you’re a bad liar,”. Sara mumbles before positioning herself to look at the director.

 

The moonlight illuminates Sara’s facial features, making her look even more beautiful. Ava wants to tell her, but she can’t—at least not right now. Sara gently cups the director’s cheek with her hand before lightly stroking her thumb along her cheek bone as she looks at Ava lovingly.

 

“I get scared at night too. I have a lot of horrible memories, but you seem to make them better without even trying,” Sara says softly, and it makes Ava’s heart flutter.

 

“Is there anything I can do, my love?” Sara asks softly.

 

Ava’s mind races at the sincerity of the captain’s words. Before Ava allows her mind to talk her out of it, she slowly rolls over to the side of the bed, turning on a lamp.

 

Both women’s eyes squint at the sudden burst of light, as Ava slips her shirt over her head before laying on her back. She looks at Sara and releases a shaky breath as she comes to terms with being completely bare-chested since the kidnapping.

 

Yes, Ava realizes she showed the entire team of legends her scar but this is different—it’s more intimate with Sara. She swallows a lump in her throat before lightly bring Sara’s hand to her chest.

 

“My chest feels like it’s on fire. Please, make it go away,” Ava says softly. Sara nods as she slowly begins to trace her fingers along the scar. Ava inhales sharply as she closes her eyes.

 

_It’s Sara. She won’t hurt you._

 

Ava feels Sara’s fingers stop tracing her scar and this confuses the director. Before she opens her mouth to ask, she feels Sara’s body lay crawl on top of her. She feels Sara plant a light kiss against her forehead before she feels the captain’s breath move down her torso, stopping at her hip.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ava. Look at me,” Sara says softly.

 

The director’s eyes open and immediately lock with the crystal blues—full of love. Sara maintains eyes contact as she plants a light kiss at base of Ava’s long, jagged scar. Ava inhales sharply expecting pain but it never comes. Sara slowly plants kisses along the entire length of her scar—slowly moving up Ava’s torso.

 

When she nears Ava’s heart, she plants a longer, lingering kiss before continuing her path. Ava’s cheeks stain with tears as Sara continues to erase any pain the director feels. The captain crawls further, planting a light kiss against the end of the scar just above her collarbone before leaning into whisper into Ava’s ear.

 

“You are beautiful and so brave. I love you.”

 

Sara stares into Ava’s before kissing away her tears—the sweetness only causes Ava to cry harder. Sara moves to lay next to Ava, only to feel the director launch herself onto Sara, burying her head into the crook of the captain’s neck.

 

Ava had never felt so appreciated, no, loved, by someone. Her crying slowly stops as she continues to cling to Sara like a lifeline. She plants a light kiss against Sara’s neck before nuzzling closer to the woman.

 

Ava feels herself relax for the first time in weeks as she tangles her body further into Sara’s. The captain plants a light kiss against her head before reaching to turn off the lamp—the captain’s arm immediately returning to Ava close to her body.

 

The director suddenly feels the exhaustion taking over, and for the first time, she’s not as afraid to fall asleep. She’s not cured or over the kidnapping, but it’s a step. Before she falls asleep Ava leans up, planting a tender kiss against Sara’s lips.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Sara feels Ava’s body relax and become heavy with sleep—filling Sara with a sense of relief. She loves Ava more than she ever thought was possible. She was serious. She was doing this. She was going to be there for Ava no matter what may come their way.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! I hope you’re enjoying the story!!! Soooo....I’ve been waiting to post this chapter—slightly due to nerves. I really hope you enjoy the chapter. Please continue to give me feedback! I love hearing from you all! Can’t wait to hear what y’all think! Enjoy!

“So wait. Let me get this straight. When we released Mallus, you’re saying that let other demons to escape?” Sara asks, causing John to nod his head.

 

The legends look at Constantine with annoyed faces. After returning from vacation, one in which the warlock had disrupted by throwing a dragon’s head at them, they’d been working nonstop. The only problem—they didn’t find anything.

 

“The timeline has been clear for weeks, John,” Sara says.

 

“I’m telling you, Sara. There’s a whole mess load of things out there that don’t belong in our world,” John says causing the legends to roll their eyes, meanwhile, Gary stares at him with so much adoration. This puzzles Sara until her eyes widen in shock.

 

_Gary has a hickey on his neck._

 

“Okay, fine. Zari and Nate, will you two please work with Gideon to try to find these magical creatures we supposedly let out,” Sara says sarcastically.

 

“I just brought you a bloody dragon’s head!” John shouts before the captain groans.

 

_If Ava finds out, she’s going to kill me._

 

“Gary, I want you to go back to the bureau. Do not tell Ava about the dragon or I’ll personally decapitate you,” Sara threatens.

 

Nodding his head rapidly, Gary quickly opens a portal and disappears into the Time Bureau. John grabs his bag before reaching into the pocket of his trench coat, retrieving a cigarette.

 

“May I remind you that this is a non-smoking aircraft,” Gideon says flatly.

 

“Oh, don’t you worry, sweetheart. I’m on my way out. I’ll be seeing you again real soon, love,” John says, winking at the captain.

 

Sara rolls her eyes as John walks down the hall before disappearing. The legends look at Sara, waiting for a plan—boy, did being captain really blow sometimes.Before she can address her team, Gideon interrupts.

 

“Captain, I’m receiving a communique from Director Sharpe.”

 

“Ooooo,” Nate says as he begins kissing the air. Sara rolls her eyes before smacking his shoulder as she walks toward the center of the bridge.

 

“Put her on, Gideon,” Sara says with a small smile. Gideon quickly sends through the holograph transmission, displaying Ava in her official Time Bureau suit with her hair down in loose curls.

 

L _ooking good as ever, Director Sharpe._

“Director Sharpe,” Sara says politely, trying to refrain from smiling at her girlfriend.

 

“Captain Lance. I would like you and your team to report to the Time Bureau immediately,” Ava says a little too formally for Sara’s liking.

 

“Copy that. Gideon set a course for Star City.”

 

“I’m not talking about our field office, Miss Lance. I meant our Time Bureau headquarters in D.C., over and out,” Ava says just before the call ends. Sara’s jaw tightens before she turns toward her team.

 

“Damn it! Who told Ava about the dragon?!” Sara asks, clearly frustrated. Zari, Nate and Ray immediately point their fingers at each other while Mick sips on his beer. The captain lets out a frustrated grunt before shaking her head.

 

_Thankfully for them,I’m a reformed assassin._

 

“Gideon, set a course. As for the rest of you, get out of my sight before I hurt you,” Sara warns.

 

The legends quickly scurry, knowing not to push the captain’s patience any further. Sara walks into her office, pouring herself a generous glass of whiskey before sitting on the couch. The captain wouldn’t be surprised if someone from her team blabbed about the dragon—she knew the legends meant well, but damn their honesty. Sara wouldn’t normally be phased by but that was back when her and Ava had a love-hate relationship. Back when she actively found herself wanting to annoy the director.

 

But that was then and this is now. Now, Sara and Ava are in such a good place. Ava had been opening up a little more about her kidnapping—it was much, but Sara took it. Hell, after the intimate moment of Sara kissing every inch of the director’s scar—Ava couldn’t keep her hands off the captain. Not that Sara minded, but it was progress.

 

They were in such a good place that Sara actively didn’t want to disappoint the director in any way. That was Sara’s biggest fear—disappointing Ava in any way. Sara also didn’t like the fact Constantine was mysteriously popping up whenever he felt like it. Sara might have had a demon encounter and might have slept with the warlock during the time Ava was missing. Granted, Sara had no idea that the director was missing for over ten days when it happened, but it didn’t make it any easier.

 

_It made it worse._

 

It’s also not that Sara doesn’t want to tell the director. Knowing John, he’ll make a cheeky comment and Sara would much rather for the director to hear it from her. However, she didn’t know how to bring it up. It wasn’t like a casual conversation starter.

 

_Hey, by the way, I kinda fucked John in a mental asylum in the seventies while you were kidnapped and I was upset with you._

 

_Yeah. Definitely not a good conversation starter._

 

“Three minutes until we’ve reached the Time Bureau, Captain,” Gideon says.

 

Sara nods as she continues to sip on her whiskey, lost in thought. The conversation didn’t have to be right away. Honestly, she wanted to prolong it for as long as possible. She liked the happy-in-love bubble she had created with the director. It made Sara happy and it made the captain want more with the director.

 

“We’ve arrived, Captain. Agent Green is outside,” Gideon says formally. Sara finishes the rest of her whiskey before walking to the bridge, meeting up with the rest of her team.

 

“Do you think she really knows about the dragon?” Ray asks.

 

“Who knows,” Nate says.

 

“Well, only one way to find out,” Zari says as the team makes their way toward the door to exit the ship. Gideon opens the door for the team to find a smiling Gary staring back at them.

 

“Good evening, legends. Follow me,” the nerdy agent says as he motions for the team to follow him into the building. Sara glares at her team before following closely behind Gary as he leads them through multiple hallways in the bureau.

 

“Are you sure that you can’t tell me what all of this is about?” Sara asks, right one Gary’s heels.

 

“I’d love to, but the boss lady will kill me,” Gary says nervously.

 

“Mick,” Sara says as Mick steps forward, grabbing Gary by the collar before pinning him up against the wall.

 

“Talk,” Mick grunts out.

 

“I can’t. Director Sharpe said.”

 

“Whatever Ava threatened is nothing compared to what I’m about to do to you,” Sara says forcefully.

 

“You told her about the dragon head. Didn’t you, Gary?” Ray asks.

 

“What? No!” Gary defends.

 

“Did Constantine get you to squeal?” Nate asks.

 

“God, I wish,” Gary says with a sigh.

 

“We looked and there are no more monsters,” Zari deadpans.

 

“It isn’t wait you think,” Gary says as he squirms out of Mick’s grip before rushing down the hall toward a conference room. Sara lets out a frustrated sigh as her and the team follow closely behind Gary.

 

“Then what the hell is it?!” Sara asks as they entire the dark conference room.

 

“SURPRISE!”

 

The light flips on with the sound of confetti canons, soft music, and noise makers fill the room. Sara and the legends glance around the room as agents smile widely at them before noticing Ava standing in the middle of the room.

 

“On behalf of the Time Bureau, I would like to recognize Captain Lance and her crew for fixing the final anachronism. Congratulations,” Ava says proudly. Gary pops another confetti cannon with a huge smile on his face, but it is quickly replaced with confusion as no confetti pops out. A small group of agents begin placing medals on each of the legend’s shirts before Sara steps forward.

 

“What does that even mean?” Sara asks. Ava makes her way toward the captain, shaking her head as she sidesteps a still confused-looking Gary.

 

“Well it means, Paul Revere was the final crack in the timeline. You, my friends, fixed history,” Ava says with a proud smirk.

 

“The same history we broke?” Nate mutters.

 

“Just take the win,” Sara mumbles through her smile.

 

“I don’t want your stickin’ medal,” Mick grunts.

 

“We’ve got an open bar,” Ava says.

 

“Where?” Mick asks and Ava nods her head toward the back corner of the room. He nods before practically sprinting toward the bar. The rest of the team disperses into the crowd to mingle as Sara steps closer to the director—both women with goofy smiles on their faces.

 

“Sorry Sara, I know you don’t like surprises, but,” Ava says.

 

“I like this one,” Sara says, looking into the director’s eyes. Sara can see how happy the director is for her and the legends—her eyes filled with pride and love. It internally makes the captain shiver, and really wanting to kiss her.

 

“Now I was thinking, maybe you could give me a tour of the headquarters, Director Sharpe,” Sara says in a low, seductive tone.

 

Ava’s cheeks fill with blush before glancing around the room. She nods her head before winking at Sara as she slowly walks away from the crowded conference room with Sara following close behind. Ava leads them into a deserted hall before pressing Sara against the wall, capturing the captain’s lips in a heated kiss. Sara moans into the kiss as her hands go to tangle themselves in the director’s hair.

 

Ava slowly pulls on Sara’s bottom lip with her teeth before breaking the kiss, allowing for both women to catch their breath. Sara grabs ahold of Ava’s suit shirt before planting a light kiss against the small amount of exposed skin—an action so sweet that Ava finds herself craving it. Ava’s smile widens before pushing a stray hair behind Sara’s ear.

 

“You wanna get out of here?” Ava asks mischievously.

 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Sara responds with a wicked grin of her own.

 

Ava’s fingers quickly fumble with her time courier as she opens a portal into her apartment. Any doubts of disappointing Ava that Sara once had is currently put on hold as the director pulls her into the portal. Right now, the captain’s only thought was how many times she could make Ava scream her name before she had to return to the ship.

 

***

 

Sara had lost count how many orgasms the two women had within the last two hours. Making love to the director was something Sara would never get tired of but she found herself loving the little moments after—these feelings were new for the captain. The soft kisses, touches, raspy giggles the women shared—god, those were things she would laugh about with couples. Until now.

 

Ava lazily drags her nails along Sara’s sides as the captain plants light kisses along Ava’s chest. The director glanced up at the captain with a blissful smile before leaning up slightly, her lips full of want. Sara smiles before meeting Ava’s lips with her own. The captain stares into the director’s green-blue eyes as she moves a free hand up to caress the director’s cheek.

 

_You make me want more, Ava._

 

A buzzing from the nightstand causes Sara to groan—instantly knowing that it’s probably Gideon informing her that the team is up to no good. Sara plants a light kiss against Ava’s lips before reaching for her phone to scan her messages.

 

**_The team is partying with some bureau agents downtown. Something about a bar crawl. I just thought you should know. —Gideon_ **

 

Sara groans again with annoyance. The last time the team went partying downtown, they were arrested. Sara tosses her phone onto the nightstand before planting another kiss against the director’s lips.

 

“As much as I hate to say this, I have to go. The team isn’t used to being on furlough and they’re downtown with a bunch of your agents doing a bar crawl. I need to get them back on the ship before all hell breaks loose,” Sara says and much to her surprise, Ava shrugs her shoulder.

 

“Oh, come on. We can get away with having one night together,” Ava says with an adorable pout.

 

“Your agents are partying with them only to make sure they won’t get arrested aren’t they?” Sara asks. Ava smirks before shrugging her shoulder. Sara laughs before planting a kiss on the woman’s forehead.

 

“Besides, what’s the rush to get back on the waverider anyway?” Ava asks.

 

_It’s a trap, don’t answer that._

 

“Even though we fixed time, I want to make sure Nate doesn’t break time by visiting Amaya. Sober Nate is bad enough. Emotional, drunk Nate is even worse,” Sara says, hoping Ava doesn’t question if further.

 

“Well, you know, I was hoping you and the team would get to spend a little bit more time in 2018,” Ava says softly. Sara’s brows arch at the blushing director as she waits for Ava to continue her thought.

 

“But, ya know, mostly you. With me. In this apartment?” Ava asks with a shy smile. Sara’s heart instantly responds to Ava’s words by beginning to pound so hard that she feels as if it could come out of her chest.

 

“Ava Sharpe. Are you trying to make a kept woman out of me?” Sara asks with a smile.

 

“What? No! I wouldn’t dare. Just saying, ya know, since you fixed all the anachronisms, maybe you wouldn’t mind being kept, part of the time. It’d be fun to come home to you,” Ava admits shyly.

 

Sara remains silent for a few moments as she processes Ava’s words. The thought of coming home to Ava sounded like her own personal heaven. She loved being around the director. Their relationship had been progressing with such ease and happiness since defeating Mallus that it practically made Sara into a giddy school girl. The captain still didn’t know how she felt about that—the team noticed. When they noticed, they gave her hell—but Ava was worth it. Sara wouldn’t lie—the nights she spent away from the director were becoming more and more miserable. Much to Sara’s distain, she found herself not being able to sleep without Ava.

 

_You’ve turned me into some kind of lovesick puppy._

 

“Oh, god. You just come into town and I’m already hitching the U-Haul to the back of the Subaru. God, I’m sorry,” Ava rambles as she covers her face with the comforter. Sara smiles as she a chuckle escapes her throat before uncovering Ava’s face.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“No, Ava. I’ve been thinking a lot lately, and I want this. I wan’t to do everything with you. Hell, I can’t even sleep without you,” Sara admits bashfully.

 

“Really?” Ava asks with the most adorable grin Sara has ever seen spreading across the director’s face.

 

“Yes, really. I will, for you, be a partially-kept woman,” Sara says with a smile. Ava lets out an adorable squeak before cupping Sara’s face with her hand, pulling her in for a tender kiss. Sara swear she feels her heart beating harder than it ever has but it feels right. She plants a kiss against the director’s lips before looking down at the giddy woman.

 

“What do you say about grabbing another bottle of champagne so we can make this thing official?” Ava asks.

 

“Now, that, I can do.”

 

Sara plants a light kiss against Ava’s forehead before rolling out of bed. Realizing she’s still naked, she saunters across the room as she retrieves a robe that’s hanging on the back of the closet door. The captain feels Ava’s eyes on her and she makes sure to shimmer her hips a little more before covering herself with the robe. She slips her feet into a a pair of slippers before disappearing out of the bedroom, making sure to flash a sexy wink at Ava on her way out.

 

Sara practically skips to the kitchen—she can’t remember a time when she was this happy. Despite everything that has caused bumps in their relationship, everything feels right with Ava. Sara couldn’t be more thankful for listening to Zari—love was definitely worth the risk. She needed to remind herself to thank Zari one day. However, if she did that, she knew there would be an endless amount of jokes and sass from the woman. The captain may rethink her previous thought.

 

Reaching into the fridge, Sara retrieves the bottle of champagne before staring at the champagne flukes. She knits her brows before shaking her head. If they were going to celebrate, it was going to be in Sara’s style—sipping directly from the bottle. The captain begins walking out of the kitchen when the flicking sound of a lighter catches her attention.

 

_Goddamn it._

 

“Hello, John,” Sara says flatly before turning around to find the warlock appear from the shadows with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Sara rolls her eyes before ripping it out of his mouth.

 

“Tonight is not the night for celebration, Sara. The darkness, it’s rising.”

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Sara asks as she snatches another cigarette from John’s hand.

 

“Look, this is your bloody mess, Sara. So, stop playing tiddlywinks with the missus and get ready for the fight that’s coming,” John says.

 

“Hey, we earned this. Mallus took a toll on my relationship. I’ll be damned if I let anything else try to take away our happiness. Besides. What if this is who I am now?” Sara asks, only causing John to roll his eyes.

 

“You’re a real piece of work, you know that?” John asks.

 

“Excuse me?” Sara asks, suddenly feeling defensive.

 

“You go from shagging me in a mental asylum to a woman wearing fluffy, pink slippers. Looks to me like you have a knack for sleeping with tortured souls,” John says, causing Sara’s mouth to slightly gape in shock.

 

“Okay, this conversation is done,” Sara says between gritted teeth. As she pushes John toward the door, she glances up to find Ava standing in the entryway of the kitchen.

  

_Please, tell me she didn’t hear him say that._

 

Ava tightly hugs her robe around her body as she folds her arms across her chest. Her facial expression begins to falter, her bottom lip beginning to quiver. Her eyes glance toward the ceiling, trying to keep tears from falling before she finally looks at Sara.

 

“Oh my god. Mallus wasn’t lying,” Ava mumbles, causing Sara’s eyes to widen.

 

_Oh, fuck. She definitely heard._

 

_And what the fuck did she mean, ‘Mallus wasn’t lying?’_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIIIIII! Oh my gosh, y’all. I’m overwhelmed by the amount of love and support y’all are showing me. Here’s the next chapter and I can’t wait to see what you think!!!!!! Let me hear those thoughts!!!!! Enjoy!

**_“Oh my god. Mallus wasn’t lying,” Ava mumbles, causing Sara’s eyes to widen._ **

 

**_Oh fuck. She definitely heard._ **

 

**_And what the fuck did she mean, ‘Mallus wasn’t lying?’_ **

 

Sara was used to shit hitting the fan pretty quickly—especially during missions with her team. But she never thought her night would turn out like this. Within five minutes, she went from having one of the best nights of her life with Ava, to it all tumbling down at once. Sara didn’t want this to happen. She wanted to be the one to tell Ava, but no. The warlock just had to break into the couple’s apartment—well, hopefully it would still be their apartment and run his big mouth.

 

_John, I’m going to fucking kill you._

 

Sara eyes never leave from her girlfriend, who she can clearly tell is silently retreating into her shell. Ava’s face remains somewhat neutral, well, neutral to someone that doesn’t know the director in the way the captain does. Sara knows her girlfriend is hurting, and it’s shaking her to the core.

 

John looks at Sara with wide eyes before sighing awkwardly before sticking his hands deep into the pockets of his trench coat. Sara rolls her eyes before lightly pushing the man’s shoulder, silently motioning him toward the door.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Ava asks, her voice harsh. John glances at Sara before looking to the director as he pulls a cigarette from his pocket.

 

“I just came to ask for some advice on a case. Figured I could use the legends help, that’s all, love,” John says.

 

“I want you to get the hell out of my apartment.”

 

“You heard the lady,” Sara mumbles, pushing the warlock even harder.

 

“I’ll be seeing ya around, Sharpie,” John says as he walks toward the door. It quickly opens and closes, an eerie silence fills the apartment. Sara takes a step toward Ava, and her heart sinks as Ava hugs her arms closer to her chest, her eyes on the floor.

 

“Ava? I can explain,” Sara says softly. The director’s eyes slowly meet Sara’s, full of tears. Her lips begin to tremble before she shakes her head, trying to compose herself. 

 

“Just leave,” Ava mumbles, completely shocking the captain. The director turns and walks away from her—Ava never really walked away from the captain, if she did, she always came back. However, Sara wasn’t so sure the director would come back—part of her didn’t blame Ava for it either.

 

“Wait, what?” Sara asks, quickly following Ava into the bedroom. The director turns around, tears staining her cheeks, before grabbing the door.

 

“Please, just go.”

 

“No,” Sara says calmly.

 

“Please, Sara.”

 

“Why do you want me to leave?”

 

“Please, Sara. I just want to be alone right now.”

 

“You’re still a bad liar.”

 

“You’re infuriating.”

 

“Tell me you want me to leave. Tell me the real reason.”

 

“BECAUSE I DON’T KNOW WHAT’S REAL. OKAY?! ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW?!” Ava shouts, clearly frustrated.

 

Ava shakes her head as she tries to closing the door. Sara immediately catches the door, stopping before Ava can slam in her face. Ava lets out a grunt of frustration before walking into her closet, shutting the door behind her.

 

_She doesn’t know what’s real. Oh love, what the hell aren’t you telling me?_

 

Sara walks to the closet, twisting the handle only to find it locked. She knocks on the door lightly before putting her ear up to the door, hearing the soft sounds of Ava crying. Sara rests her back against the door before slumping down to the floor, feeling her heart break more and more as Ava’s sobs become louder.

 

“Ava, please.”

 

“GO AWAY!” Ava shouts between sobs. Sara, being the stubborn woman she is won’t give up. She refuses to let this get in the way of their happiness. She just needed a way to get Ava to listen, and figure out what hell kind of mind tricks Mallus played on Ava.

 

“I’m not leaving, Ava. Not until you talk to me,” Sara says softly.

 

The director lets out a small, frustrated grunt—probably because she knows the captain isn’t kidding. Sara had three choices: wait patiently, pick the closet door lock with a few of the bobby-pins she had in her hair, or just start talking and hope Ava would listen. Now, deciding what tactic to try was a different issue.

 

Sara wasn’t the most patient person in the world, so waiting could potentially make her a tad irritable—not that she had any right to be. Breaking into the closet would probably be met with a counter attacking of flying heels and she definitely didn’t want to get hit upside the head with one of the agent’s stilettos. All that remained was for Sara to talk—the captain just hoped she would listen.

 

“You know, the first few days, after we spent our first night together, I thought you were busy. You were just made director and I figured you were just busy. But then. Three days turned into two weeks, and I thought you reconsidered everything that happened between us. I thought you just decided not to talk to me.

 

So, like anyone else who experiences heart break, I was a mess. I was getting drunk, cursing your name—but my team saw right through it. I tried blaming you because I was scared. I was scared because of how many damn feelings I had for you. My constant thought was, ‘How could I get a woman like you to fall in love with an idiot like me?’” Sara says with a shake of her head.

 

“Then Constantine showed up looking for help, and we did. We were on a mission and found ourselves hiding from Mallus—waiting for the rest of the team to show up.

 

John and I got to talking about our feelings and god, everything you made me feel—still feel, just hit me like a truck. I never felt that way after just one night with someone,” Sara says softly, as she continues to ramble.

 

“I felt hurt and angry that you just left. You didn’t even say anything and I was sad—I just wanted to forget. So yeah, I fucked up really bad by sleeping with John, but it meant nothing. As soon as I returned to the waverider, Gary called and told me that you were kidnapped and I-,” Sara pauses as she feels tears and her own light sobs beginning to consume her.

 

“I hated myself for not pushing harder to get you to talk to me. God, Ava. My heart shattered. Believe me, if going back in time wouldn’t destroy everything we’ve worked so hard to fix, I would.

 

But maybe Mallus was right—you have always been too good for me. And I don’t blame you for wanting me to leave. Believe me, I wanted you to hear about that night from me. But I have been so nervous.

 

I just didn’t know how to tell you. I didn’t want to pop the happy bubble we’ve been living in. But as it turns out, I have a knack for screwing things up and not for the better,” Sara says, tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn’t know what her girlfriend was thinking—or the doubts Mallus beat into her. But she wasn’t going to give up on the director.

 

“Ava, you are as real as my feelings for you. I love you.” Sara says before softly crying into her hands.

 

She had ran out of things to say, so she let out her tears—something she rarely did. The captain could hear Ava’s sniffles, and it only made herself cry harder. Eventually, the captain regains control of her emotions before standing up.

 

_She’s not going to come out and I don’t blame her._

 

Sara quickly changes into her clothes before hanging her robe on the bathroom door hook. Grabbing a piece of paper from the nightstand, she scribbles a small note before her hands unclasp the gold pendant necklace from around her neck.

 

The captain sets the note and necklace onto Ava’s pillow before grabbing her phone. After scanning the text, she lets out a grunt before shaking her head. There was a major magical emergency and the team was waiting on her.

 

_Perfect fucking timing._

 

She glances over at the closet door one last time before digging a time courier from her pocket. She punches a few buttons before stepping into the portal, and back onto the waverider.

 

The team exchange worrisome glances at they notice Sara’s tear-stained cheeks. They knew better than to say anything, but they cared about the captain. Whatever made her hurt, made them hurt.

 

As she takes her spot near the front of the bridge, John and Gary appear through a portal. Sara’s hands ball into fists at his sudden appearance—this didn’t go unnoticed by the team. Sara doesn’t acknowledge the pair before turning her attention toward her team.

 

“Alright, Gideon. What do we got?” Sara says. Before Gideon can respond, John walks toward the captain before smirking at the team.

 

“We have to send a unicorn back to hell,” he says flatly. The team exchanges weird glances before Sara shakes her head, absentmindedly rubbing her now bare neck.

 

_This day couldn’t get any worse._

 

**_Meanwhile...back in the closet._ **

 

Ava finds herself, cradling her knees to her chest, trying to control her sobs. The director didn’t know what had her more upset; Constantine’s admitting he had slept with Sara or referring her as a damaged soul (which he wasn’t wrong); the amount of doubts that flooded into her mind—doubting every aspect of her life; or Sara’s sweet, sweet speech on the other side of the door.

 

It was all too much for the director. She had been working hard to overcome her internal struggles and fears of never being enough for Sara. Ava is a clone, she knows that, and most of the time she didn’t even feel real—but Sara makes her feel like she’s more than just a clone. Until the doubts creep in and make her feel differently. Doubts that Mallus beat into her head—ones that haunt her at night.

 

_Fucking Mallus._

 

Ava thought she was starting to recover from the torturous mind games that Mallus and the Darhk put her through—but hearing about John and Sara’s hook-up sparked something. A memory, a vivid one at that. Mallus would manipulate her mind and show different scenarios—all amplifying her greatest fear. Ava’s greatest fear was... no, still is, Sara not wanting her—not loving her.

 

_But yet, Sara poured out her feelings on the other side of this damn closet door, while I hide like a damn coward._

 

_She loves you._

 

_I love her._

 

_I am just so scared, so confused._

 

_But goddamn it, if Sara can pour her heart out to you, you need to suck it up and tell her._

 

Without a second thought, Ava rushes toward the door, unlocking it before swinging open the door. She scans the room, only to find it empty—Sara’s once strung out clothes are gone, her robe hanging on the bathroom door. Ava’s heart sinks but her brows narrow at she notices something on her pillow. Three strides is all it takes for the tall director to make it to her side of the bed. She takes a seat on the edge as she examines her pillow—a lump forming in her throat.

 

Ava slowly picks up a note with a gold, oval pendant necklace draped overtop of it. The director’s brows knit as she gently unfolds the note, finding Sara’s curvy handwriting filling the page.

 

_**They say actions speak louder than words. This necklace was my sister’s, it was the last thing she gave me before she was killed. I thought it was the only thing I couldn’t live without—but it turns out, I can’t live with you either. So, I want you to hold onto this for me.** _

 

_**I love you,** _

_**—Sara** _

 

_**P.S. You are real.** _

 

Ava gently rubs her thumb along the necklace before clasping it around her neck. The director knew how hard that must of been for Sara to take off. The director noticed that was one piece of jewelry the captain refused to take off—now she knew why. Deep in Ava’s tortured and beaten spirits and heart that Sara loves her—that Sara would never hurt her. Those fears and doubts were implanted by a demon, and Ava would be damned if she let him ruin the realest thing she has in her life.

 

Getting up from the bed in a rush, Ava grabs a pair of jogger sweats with an oversized white v-neck before walking back into the closet—for sneakers. The director wraps her long, sex-teased hair in a rather high, messy bun before grabbing her time courier. Ava wasn’t sure what exactly she was feeling, other than that she loved Sara. Yes, she was still pissed about the Constantine thing, but she just needed to talk to Sara and clear the air. Leave nothing out—even if it was painful to hear. They could do this—she thinks. The director’s mind is Processing too rapidly for her to even comprehend things—she really was a fucked up pieve of work. Shaking her head lightly, she didn’t need her mind to turning further against her—it’s done enough for one night. Punching a few buttons on her time courier, she has one thing on her mind.

 

_I only feel real when I’m with you._

 

_I can’t live without you._

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyy y’all! I hope you’re having a fabulous weekend! Alright, y’all. Here’s the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Can’t wait to hear your feedback! 
> 
> For anyone out there who wants to follow me on tumblr, it’s sharksandmermaids28!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Ava strides through an open portal, boarding a quiet waverider. The whoosh of the portal closes behind her as she walks by Sara’s room. The door to the captain’s quarters is open, but no Sara. Ava nods her head slightly before walking toward the bridge. If the director knew her girlfriend, after a night like they had, she would need a drink of something strong. Sara keeps all the good stuff in her office.

 

The director notices how quiet the ship is, to be honest, she’s never heard the ship this quiet before—it’s odd. The humming of the ship’s engines makes the place sound peaceful and that was definitely confusing. The legends weren’t known for being peaceful or for being quiet, so the current status of the ship made Ava knit her brows. She walks onto the bridge finding it empty, checking her phone, the director knows that the team should have been back from their bar crawl hours ago—this puzzled her even more.

 

_Where is everyone?_

 

“Director Sharpe,” Gideon says, her voice startling Ava. The director puts a hand to her chest to calm her breathing before leaning against the command post.

 

“Hey, Gideon. Do you know where Sara is?” Ava asks politely. Gideon remains silent for a few moments and Ava rubs the back of her neck.

 

“You probably already know how our night went but I just really want to talk to her. That’s all,” Ava says, her voice thick with emotion.

 

_Gideon hates you. She’s not going to tell you where Sara is._

 

The exhaustion of the night is starting to get to her and she feels as if she is going to break at any second. She let’s out a small grunt, closing her eyes before feeling a hand on her shoulder. She whips around to find a beautiful brunette looking at her with a worried expression.

 

“Wh-who are you?”

 

“I figured you could use a proper talk and a drink,” Gideon says with a smirk.

 

“Gideon?! But, how did you?” Ava asks and the A.I. shakes her head playfully.

 

“I can be in my human form at any point on the ship. I just like to avoid Mr. Rory’s catcalling as much as possible,” Gideon says as she walks into Sara’s office. Ava quickly follows her as the A.I. grabs a whiskey glass, pouring the director a drink. She takes a seat on the couch, motioning for Ava to join her before handing her the glass.

 

“Thank you,” Ava says softly, taking a sip. Gideon nods her head as she studies the director.

 

“Not to be invasive, but I know,” Gideon says with soft eyes.

 

“What do you mean?” Ava asks, brows knitted.

 

“When you came to the med bay for treatment after your kidnapping, I was monitoring your brain bleed quite closely. With that being said, that also gave me access to your subconscious while you were in a coma,” Gideon says, causing Ava to bow her head.

 

“So, you know everything?”

 

“Unfortunately, yes.”

 

“So, did you ever,” Ava says, only to be stopped when Gideon’s hand rests on her leg,as a gesture of comfort.

 

“It’s not my place nor my story to tell,” Gideon says softly. Ava takes a sip of her whiskey before looking at the A.I.

 

“Thank you,” the director whispers, earning a nod from Gideon. The A.I. notices Sara’s necklace dangling around the director’s neck—a wide smile crossing her face.

 

“Whatever happened couldn’t have been that bad if the captain gave your her sister’s necklace,” Gideon says.

 

“Oh, believe me. It was,” Ava says, sipping on her whiskey.

 

“Enlighten me.”

 

“We skipped out on the party, took her to my apartment. Everything was going so well and then we were just curled up and I asked her to move in with me. Part time, when she’s not with you guys. I thought it was a long shot but she agreed and god, Gideon, I was so happy,” the director says with a smile, but quickly falls from her face.

 

“What happened?”

 

“She went to grab the bubbly to celebrate and she was taking a long time to come back. So, I walked into the kitchen and overheard Constantine. Something about she has a thing for sleeping with tortured souls,” Ava says and Gideon shakes her head.

 

“Then he left. I wanted to be alone. Sara wouldn’t leave. Long story short, I ended up locking myself in the closet. Sara just said the most incredible things before leaving me with a note and the necklace. And now, I’m here,” Ava says. Gideon softly squeezes Ava’s leg in a comforting manner before shaking her head.

 

“That wanker really gets on my nerves. He has a knack for showing up unannounced and smoking on your ship—but that’s not today’s issue,” Gideon says before scooting closer to the director.

 

“Captain Lance was by your side, every day while you were here. We all were. To be honest, I have never seen her this happy,” Gideon says and Ava groans.

 

“Why do I feel a ‘but’ coming?”

 

“But, you can’t shut her out about what happened. The thoughts and the doubts are going to haunt you the more you try to push them away. I may have not liked you in the beginning, but you never deserved what they did to you,” Gideon says, sincerity in her voice.

 

“I’ll think about it,” Ava says, causing the A.I. to smack the director’s leg.

 

“HEY!”

 

“If you don’t, I’ll personally zap you myself,” Gideon threatens.

 

“You can do that?!” Ava asks with wide eyes, only causing Gideon to nod her head.

 

“For what it’s worth, I believe that you are a strong woman. You’ve proven that time and time again,” Gideon says with a smile.

 

“Did you just compliment me?” Ava asks with a smirk.

 

“Don’t let it go to your head,” Gideon says with a cheeky wink.

 

Ava downs the remainder of her drink before she stares at Gideon. She had gotten so caught up in their heart-to-heart that she realized the A.I. never answered her question. But as if on cue, her phone begins to vibrate. The director pulls her phone from her pocket, receiving an email from her newest assistant, or self-acclaimed assistant, Mona. The director didn’t like her at first, but the quirky woman has proven to be a valuable addition to her team. She was the one person who drew the director’s attention to the current matter at hand, and as much as she hoped it wasn’t true—the evidence was piling up. Her eyes widen at the details of the email before shoving her phone back into her pocket, looking at Gideon apologetically.

 

_Jesus, things just keep getting messier._

 

“I have a huge mess at the bureau that really needs my attention,” Ava says, her voice full of regret.

 

Ava stands to her feet, Gideon mimics her movements before the director turns to the A.I. Without second thought, and before Gideon could object, the director hugged her—slightly shocking Gideon. Much to Ava’s surprise, she returns her hug. They might have not had the greatest of starts, but she was hoping to rectify that.

 

“Thank you, Gideon. For everything,” Ava says softly.

 

“You’re welcome. I’ll let her know you stopped by,” Gideon says with a smile.

 

“For the record, I don’t hate you, Ava.”

 

Ava smirks at the A.I. at the use of her first name. The director really feels like she is making progress with the A.I. She glances at her time courier, quickly pushing the coordinates for the bureau before stepping into a portal.

 

_I need to make sure I have all the information and evidence before I make a plan to expose him._

 

****

 

Tripping off of unicorn dust, a portal to hell, and a lost nipple was one hell of a way to remember Woodstock. The legends and Gary, successfully helped Constantine send a unicorn back to hell, and the only major casualty was Gary managing to get his nipple bitten off. Thankfully for him, he’s wearing it as a badge of honor and has Constantine licking his wounds—and probably other parts of him too. Whatever the hell got him away from the captain for a little while was fine with Sara. She liked the warlock, but man, he was an irritant bastard.

 

Sara gave the legends the night off, each member showering before retiring to their quarters. The captain rubs the towel along her wet hair as she walks into her room, the door closing behind her. She lets out a small sigh, secretly she was hoping her girlfriend would be here when she got back from her mission. Gideon told her the director had came by the ship but was called to the Time Bureau. Sometimes, she hated their jobs—they always managed to get in the way.

 

Sara hangs her towel before plopping onto her bed, her bed feeling heavenly after an emotionally draining day. Sara works her way under the blankets before reaching for her phone—no new notifications. The captain slams the phone back onto the nightstand before shaking her head as the lights in her room dimmed. She hated how much she loved sleeping next to the director. She turns onto her side, pulling Ava’s pillow toward her body, hoping she can salvage a few hours of sleep as she closes her eyes.

 

_You can do this._

 

_Deep, steady breaths._

 

_I wish Ava was here._

 

_Stop it._

 

_Count sheep._

 

_One. Two._

 

_Ugh!_

 

“Gideon, can you tell me Ava’s location?” Sara asks, her voice thick with frustration.

 

The A.I. doesn’t respond, instead her bedroom door opens, causing the captain to sit up. Ava walks into the room, the door closing behind her. Sara eyes take in the way the joggers hug the director’s long legs perfectly that she has paired with an oversized v-neck. Sara’s eyes widen as she notices her sister’s necklace dangling around Ava’s neck before taking in the director’s messy bun, perched atop of her head.

 

_I need to thank Gideon one day._

 

“Hey you,” Ava says softly.

 

“Hey. I’m surprised you’re here,” Sara says, almost sounding like a whisper. Ava steps toward the bed before sitting on the edge closest to Sara.

 

“Gideon called me. Told me you were here,” Ava says, hope in her eyes.

 

_Okay, I really need thank Gideon one day._

 

“I got scared,” Ava admits softly. Sara’s brows knit in confusion as she stares at the director.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Everything Mallus put into my head was manipulating every memory I had with you, Sara. He took everything and tried to turn me against you,” Ava says softly. Sara grabs ahold of the director’s hand, gently stroking her thumb along her knuckles.

 

“Ava, you don’t have to,” Sara begins.

 

“Yes. I do. If i don’t, I’m pretty sure Gideon will zap me with something,” Ava says with a small smirk.

 

“You are correct, Director Sharpe,” Gideon says plainly, causing the captain’s brows to knit.

 

_Did they bond or something while I was gone?_

 

“Every time they cut me, he flashed a memory of us kissing, cuddling, or just sweet touches. I didn’t realize how bad it had effected me until I was giving myself pep talks that your touch wasn’t a knife cutting me open every time you touched or kissed me,” Ava says, shocking the captain.

 

“So, the night I kissed your scar, did you think I was going to hurt you?” Sara asks.

 

“A part of me was scared, but I wasn’t lying when I told you that you make it feel better. I feel myself craving for you to touch it,” the director admits, shyness in her voice. The admission makes Sara’s heart flutter but she has questions for her girlfriend.

 

“So, what exactly was going through your mind when you heard John in the kitchen?” Sara asks.

 

“After Mallus made my body afraid of your touch, he worked on my emotions. He did that with a variety of ways. But he would get into my mind and play off my darkest fears,” Ava says, her grip slightly tightening around Sara’s hand.

 

“He showed me that night at the asylum. I saw you with John.”

 

“What?!” Sara asks, shocked.

 

“He lead me to believe you knew I was missing but didn’t care, that you could never love me because I’m not real,” Ava admits, stray tears straining her cheeks.

 

“Oh, Ava.”

 

“My biggest fear is not being enough for you and you not loving me the way I love you. He used and manipulated the situation and when I heard Constantine in the kitchen, I freaked out. It was like he was inside my head again,” Ava admits.

 

“Ava, I,” the captain says before Ava cuts her off.

 

“I should have never told you to leave and lock myself in a closet. And then, god. You were so sweet and I acted like an idiot,” Ava says and Sara’s lips turn into a smirk.

 

“You’re right, it’s all your fault,” Sara says playfully, trying to lighten the mood. Ava smirks as she rolls her eyes, looking grateful for the playfulness.

 

“You, I swear.”

 

“So, you think we can kiss and make-up now?” Sara asks, leaning closer to the director.

 

“As long as you promise to keep your ex-lovers from breaking into my apartment, then yes,” Ava says with an arched brow.

 

“I thought it was our apartment,” Sara says smoothly. Ava shakes her head with a small laugh before grabbing ahold of the captain’s shirt, pulling her close.

 

“You are smooth,” Ava mumbles before capturing the captain’s lips in a sensual kiss.

 

Sara’s body melts into Ava, one of her hands coming to rest against the director’s chest. Sara smiles into another kiss as she feels the necklace dangling against Ava’s scar. In this moment, she was saying a silent thank you to whoever was listening.

 

They break the kiss to catch their breath, the director taking advantage of the break to crawl next to the captain. Ava wraps her arms around Sara, and the captain snuggles further into her girlfriend’s embrace, her hand going to rest against her sister’s necklace.

 

“How was the unicorn?” Ava says, breaking the silence. Sara’s eyes widen briefly before she buries her neck into the crook of the director’s neck.

 

“You know about that?”

 

“Gary was proud to lose a nipple,” Ava says flatly. Sara doesn’t have to look at the woman to know she’s rolling her eyes.

 

“I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want you to be even more upset with me. Or for you to know I snuck behind your back with Constantine to send a unicorn to hell,” Sara mumbles. Ava lets out a forceful sigh before planting a gentle kiss against the captain’s forehead.

 

“Let’s not talk about Constantine.”

 

“Is that why you had to go to the Time Bureau?” Sara asks, her voice heavy with sleep. The captain feels Ava’s body slightly tense as her grip tightens around her body.

 

“Let’s get some sleep and I’ll tell you about it in the morning,” Ava says softly. Sara hums in agreement before kissing the director’s chest.

 

“I love you.”

 

I love you, too.”

 

Little did Sara know, Ava was dreading to tell her what she found at the Time Bureau.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! Oh my word, I really hope that you are still enjoying this story! I still love hearing y’all’s feedback, so please, feel free to blow it up!!! Here’s the next chapter, I really hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Also—here’s my tumblr if you want it: sharksandmermaids28

Sara’s eyes slowly flutter open, her lips turning upward into a small smile as she feels the warmth of Ava’s against her own. The captain’s smile widens as she notices Ava sleeping peacefully. The director must have gotten hot in the middle of the night as she is stripped down to her sports bra and boyshorts. The captain stares at the director, admiring how relaxed the woman looks as her eyes focus on her sister’s necklace—filling Sara’s heart with love.

 

_Laurel would have loved you._

 

Sara slowly rolls her body closer to Ava before planting a light kiss against the necklace. The captain felt that the more the pair communicated, the more their relationship benefitted from it. Honestly, after the whole Constantine fiasco was a blessing in disguise. Ava and Sara reaches a pivotal point in their relationship last night, and she couldn’t be happier.

 

Falling asleep in the arms of her girlfriend was the best way to end an exhausting day.Sara couldn’t help but wonder why Ava tensed when the captain asked about her day at the bureau. But, she told the captain she would tell her in the morning—it’s morning.

 

_Hmm...would it be mean to wake her up because I’m impatient?_

 

Sara slowly plants featherlight kisses trailing along Ava’s chest to her collarbones, slowly working her way up the director’s neck. A sleepy moan escapes Ava’s throat as Sara continues planting kisses onto the sleeping woman’s face.

 

Sara kisses the corner of Ava’s mouth, causing the director to smirk. The captain smiles before planting a light kiss against onto the tip of the director’s nose before a hand grips into her hair, pulling her into a soft kiss.

 

Ava’s eyes open slowly, her smile widening as she stares up at the captain. Her hand gently tucks a stray curl behind the captain’s ear and Sara gently leans into the touch.

 

“Good morning, my love,” Sara says sweetly. Ava smiles before rolling her eyes.

 

“What did you do?” Ava asks with an arched brow. Sara mocks a hurt expression, lightly smacking the director.

 

“Why can’t I just be sweet to my girlfriend?”

 

“You’re sweet when you fucked something up or when you want something.”

 

“HEY! Take that back!” Sara says, hoping to hide her curiosity. Ava shakes her head before capturing her lips in a brief kiss before smack the captain’s ass.

 

“I take it back, babe. But I see through your games,” Ava says with a smirk and Sara lowers her head slightly.

 

_Am I really that obvious?_

 

“You tensed up when I asked you about the bureau. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay,” Sara admits softly.

 

“Aww, there’s my sweet girl,” Ava says playfully, earning a swat from the captain.

 

“Don’t tell anyone. I have a rep to protect.”

 

“Babe, I hate to tell you but we’ve never been subtle about our feelings for one another,” Ava says with a scrunched face, causing Sara to nod her head in agreement.

 

“Alright, fine. But seriously, whatever’s going on, you need to tell me,” Sara says. 

 

Ava nods her head a little as the director’s hand comes up to rub her fingertips along her scarred collarbone—her newest habit she’s developed when she’s deep in thought. The habit makes Sara’s heart flutter because she helped Ava overcome her fear of touching her scar—she’s proud of the director’s progress.

 

“Gideon, where is Nate?” Ava asks.

 

“Mr. Heywood is with Agent Green at the Time Bureau playing rock, paper, scissors. It appears they’re deciding on who gets to choose which magical creature they would like to investigate,” Gideon says promptly. Ava rolls her eyes as Sara let’s put a little giggle, the captain doesn’t expect anything less from the pair.

 

_It’s still weird he’s working for the bureau now, but I know he wants to be closer to his father. Hell, he just wants to be further away from his memories of Amaya. But hey, whatever makes him happy._

 

“Thanks Gideon. Can you soundproof the room please?” Ava asks politely, causing Sara’s eyes to widen.

 

“Already done.”

 

“Ava Sharpe, are you trying to make it where no one can hear us scream?” Sara asks with a sultry wink. Ava’s cheeks blush before shaking her head.

 

“Unfortunately, no. This is strictly business.”

 

“All business now, pleasure later?” Sara asks, slightly wiggling her hips against the director. A frustrated sigh leaves the director’s lips and Sara nods her head before planting a kiss against her girlfriend’s cheek.

 

“Alright, I’m ready. Hit me.”

 

“Recently at the bureau, I’ve noticed some weird prisoner transfers. Ones that I haven’t authorized. Originally, I thought it was because I was recovering from my injuries and just wasn’t there to sign the paperwork,” Ava says plainly.

 

“At first I thought Mona was crazy. She is the new girl I hired at the bureau. She specializes in magical and metaspecies. Anyway, she gets overly attached to people and she’s always late but that’s not the point. I didn’t really take her serious until she showed me some hard proof. She mentioned some of the prisoners had wounds on them that no one could explain,” Ava says and Sara’s eyes widen.

 

“That’s weird.”

 

“I know and then I really started digging through the prisoner transfer files. Seven were transferred in the middle of the night, which isn’t our protocol. And to make things even more interesting, none of the seven ever made it to the other holding facilities.”

 

_Where is she going with this?_

 

“Mona and I did some more digging, dodged some red tape and we found out that the orders came from the pentagon,” Ava says and Sara’s mouth gates open.

 

“Who would?”

 

“We retrieved a phone conversation of Hank ordering men inside the bureau to commence, Project Hades.”

 

_Nate’s dad is our newest enemy?_

 

“Sara, I think they’re taking our prisoners and torturing them. Trying to figure out how to use them for their own benefit and if they don’t,” Ava says but Sara cuts her off.

 

“They end up dead?” Sara asks softly, causing Ava to nod her head.

 

“If they control them, they capture and torture them for their own benefit. It’s exactly how A.R.G.U.S got started,” Ava says softly.

 

_Holy fucking shit._

 

“If I let them get away with it then anyone that is different is a threat. Including your entire team and,” Ava says, realization hits Sara, causing her jaw to tense.

 

“You,” Sara says softly. Ava nods her head somberly, as she stares into the captain’s eyes—a glance full of determination.

 

“What’s the plan?” Sara asks.

 

“There’s a huge government gala tomorrow night. Hank will be there along with some some of the people we have on our radar. I was thinking we go in, along with Zari and Ray, and figure out what the hell he’s up to,” Ava says and Sara’s brow raises.

 

“As in undercover and fraternizing with the locals? I never thought I’d hear the day,” Sara says with a playful smile. Ava shakes her head before playfully smacking the captain’s ass.

 

“So, what do you think?”

 

“I think Zari will jump in on anything to take down A.R.G.U.S and as soon as Ray hears something could happen to Nora, he’ll be in too. And as for me...” Sara says as she taps her finger along the bottom of her chin, pretending to think.

 

“This could be dangerous for all of us and I’ll do anything to keep the people I love safe—keep you, safe,” the captain says sweetly.

 

Ava smiles widely before wrapping her arms around Sara’s neck, pulling her flush against her body. The captain plants a light kiss against the director’s neck, causing a light moan to escape her throat.Sara kisses and nibbles her way up to the director’s ear before gently her ear love with her teeth.

 

“We still have a few hours until the team wakes up,” Sara rasps, her voice seductive.

 

“And I don’t have to be at work for a few more hours,” Ava says, biting her lower lip.

 

”Well, looks like we’re just going to have to find something to pass the time,” Sara whispers, her tongue grazing the shell of the director’s ear. 

 

“And what do you suggest we do about that?” Ava whimpers, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

 

“I say, let’s make the most of this soundproof room.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I really hope everyone is still loving this story. I’m loving this chapter I just finished. I really can’t wait to hear what you guys think! Please give me feedback! Here’s the next chapter, enjoy!

“So, what do you say? Will you guys help us?” Ava asks, her look somewhat pleading. Sara and Ava have spent the later part of their morning explaining the situation to Zari and Ray. The pair glance at each other before nodding their heads in agreement.

 

“I can’t believe Hank would do something like this,” Ray says softly.

 

“Whatever I can do to help prevent A.R.G.U.S from forming, you know I’m down,” Zarisays with a determined nod.

 

“Thank you,” Ava says, sighing in relief.

 

“What does Nate think?” Ray asks. Ava looks at Sara, grimacing slightly—silently wanting Sara to answer for her.

 

“He’s bonding and rekindling his relationship with Hank. I don’t want anyone to say anything until we know for sure,” Sara says.

 

“Alrighty. My lips are sealed,” Ray says as he pretends to zip his lips together.

 

“What do you need us to do?” Zari asks.

 

“Well, there’s a government gala tomorrow night. Every major player of the government will be there, including Hank. We retrieved some emails and we know he’s meeting with a group just before nine o’clock—right in the middle of the gala,” Ava says.

 

“So, we were thinking, we go in, Ava and myself will keep our eye on the gala while you two spy on the meeting,” Sara says.

 

“Ray, we can shrink and sit in on the meeting! It’ll be just like the when we spied on Sara during the time loop.” Zari says, causing the captain’s eyes to widen.

 

“Oh, come on. That was forever ago. Um, you should be thanking me because if it wasn’t for me, you would have never asked Ava out,” Zari says. Sara lets out a frustrated groan before closing her eyes.

 

_I’m not going to kill her. I’m not going to kill her. I AM NOT going to kill her._

 

“Why didn’t I know about this?” Ava asks.

 

“I have no idea what she’s talking about,” Sara says as she fights the blush trying to fill her cheeks.

 

“We can record the entire meeting without them knowing about it. Sound familiar, Captain?” Zari asks playfully. Sara rolls her eyes before shaking her head.

 

_We need her for this mission...but if she doesn’t shut up soon, I will kill her._

 

“Oh, this is just like a 007 movie! Do we get our own cover story?! I’m thinking I can be a dashing, nuclear physicist that’s on the brink of a new discovery. Oh! And I can have an accent!” Ray says with a wide smile. Zari and Sara roll their eyes before slapping the overly-excited man on the back. 

 

“He is right, we will all have cover stories. There’s only three people that know about the Time Bureau’s existence. My cover story was created by the bureau. I have the same name just with an altered government job title,” Ava says.

 

“I’m so excited. My cover is perfect!” Ray says with a smile.

 

“Maybe lose the accent,” Sara says.

 

“Oh, she means no accent and absolutely no mustaches,” Zari deadpans.

 

“I have to agree with Zari on that one,” Ava agrees.

 

“Director Sharpe, I’ll fabricate the cover stories while making their outfits for tomorrow evening. I can assure you that there will be no mustache or accent incorporated into Mr. Palmer’s cover story,” Gideon says.

 

_Gideon, that was oddly sweet of you._

 

_I’m onto you, you cheeky bot._

 

“Thank you, Gideon.”

 

“Hey! I only did that because Nora liked mustaches,” Ray says softly. His joy slowly fades before he turns to look at the director.

 

“Ava, we’re not going to let them hurt Nora are we?” Ray asks.

 

Ava’s jaw goes slack, as her eyes dance around in the their sockets, studying Ray’s face. She lets out a shaky breath before looking down at her feet. Sara moves closer to the director, silently offering support before resting her hand onto the small of her back. She knows how difficult this situation must be—Nora was Mallus, either way, she helped torture Ava.

 

The captain knows that each time the director sees Nora, she sees the pain and hurt she caused—it haunts the director in her sleep. It didn’t matter if it was Mallus or not, it was going to take the director time to heal, and Sara could honestly say, she has no idea what Ava’s thinking when it comes to Nora. If Sara was in Ava’s shoes, well, lets just be thankful that she is a reformed assassin.

 

“I will do my best to make sure nothing happens to her. What they’re doing to the prisoners, no one deserves. Even Nora,” Ava says softly. Ray nods thankfully before letting out a small sigh of relief. Sara plants a light kiss against the director’s temple before Ava’s time courier begins beeping. Glancing at her wrist, she rolls her eyes before straightening her blazer.

 

“I have to get to a very important budget meeting,” Ava says, her voice annoyed. Sara’s fingers dig into the director’s back, in a possessive hold. Sara won’t admit it, at least not out loud, she isn’t ready for Ava to leave for work just yet. Zari nudges Ray with her elbow before they disappear down the hall, leaving the couple alone.

 

“That was a big of you to say that to Ray. I know it wasn’t easy for you to do that.I’m proud of you,” Sara says sweetly. Ava smirks slightly before planting a light kiss against the captain’s lips. She pushes a few buttons on her time courier before a portal opens behind the women.

 

“As much as I don’t want to, I have to go to this meeting or Hank will kill me,” Ava says. Ava’s face cringes slightly at her choice of words and Sara shakes her head lightly before rubbing her hand along the director’s back.

 

“Not the best choice of words,” Ava admits.

 

“Nope, not at all.”

 

Sara stands slightly on her toes, capturing the director’s lips in a tender kiss. The captain plants a featherlight kiss against the sliver of skin peaking from under the director’s suit shirt—the captain manages to kiss both the director’s scar and her sister’s necklace. Ava’s smile widens as she backpedal toward the portal.

 

“Have a good day, Director Sharpe,” Sara says with a wink.

 

“I love you,” Ava says softly before disappearing into the portal.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Sara watches the director walk further into the bureau until the portal closes, leaving Sara alone on the bridge. She taps her fingers against the command center before an idea pops into her head.

 

“Gideon, will you send me all of the information we have about the gala to my office? Blueprints of the building, guest lists, and whatever else you can find. I just want to make sure we have a way out if we need it,” Sara orders.

 

“Right away, Captain,” Gideon responds promptly. Sara walks into her office and pours herself a glass of whiskey as the monitor fills with information. She leans against her desk as she studies the screens.

 

“Oh and Gideon?”

 

“Yes, Captain?” Gideon asks.

 

“I know you’re up to something,” Sara says flatly.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Gideon says, causing Sara to scoff into her glass of whiskey.

 

_Yeah, no idea my ass._

 

_Now, let’s see what I can dig up before tomorrow night._

 

 

**_The night of the gala..._ **

 

 

Sara stares into a full-length mirror, admiring her appearance. The captain knew she needed to look the part for a government gala, and Gideon did not disappoint. The A.I. fabricated a beautiful, black, full-length lacy halter dress, complete with a long slit in the skirt that displayed the perfect amount of leg. The dress was the perfect bled of elegance and sex appeal and the heels Gideon paired with the dress was sure to make Sara turn some heads. Honestly, she just wanted to look good for her girlfriend. Well, and drive her a little crazy.

 

Sara styled her hair in loose curls, perfectly framing her face. Her make-up was flawless, her smoky eye make-up made her blue eyes pop—almost as if they’re glowing. Her lips don matte-red lipstick, elevating her look even further. Ava would be arriving soon and she wanted to make sure looked the part.

 

Oh, and she did. The captain didn’t see the harm in a little teasing while working an undercover mission with her girlfriend. Hell, the thought alone was a turn-on for the captain. Running a hand through her hair in attempts to fix a curl, she smirks triumphantly.

 

_Damn, I look good. Ava is going to freak out when she sees me._

 

Walking out of her quarters, the captain makes her way toward the bridge. The clicking of her heels echo as she strides onto the bridge. She smiles as she notices Ray and Zari in their formal attire. Zari is in a simple, full-length scarlet gown with her hair in an elegant updo. Ray stands in a tuxedo, a large smile on his face—feeling like James Bond no doubt.

 

“Holy shit,” Zari says with a devilish smile. 

 

“You look amazing, Sara,” Ray says sweetly.

 

“Thank you. You two look incredible. Who’s ready to find out our cover stories?” Sara asks.

 

“Please, make me like James Bond,” Ray whispers hopefully.

 

“Gideon, tell us who we are for the night,” Sara says.

 

“Mr. Palmer and Miss Tomaz will be posing as a married couple by the names of Brady and Shay Thompson. The couple met and worked together on a project for the CIA. However, their relationship turned serious when celebrating a successful cyber terrorism bust in 2011 and were married three years later. They currently live outside of Washington D.C.,” Gideon says promptly. Zari and Ray nod their heads in approval and Sara even nods her head—they fight more like a brother and sister, but for one night, they could pass as a married couple. A cute one at that.

 

“The rest of the details of your cover, I’ll leave to you two to improvise. I also fabricated wedding bands for you,” Gideon says. Ray disappears down the hall before quickly returning with a quizzical look on his face.

 

“Um, Gideon? I think you made two extra, by mistake,” Ray says, handing Zara one of the rings. The captain’s brows knit briefly as she bites the inside of her cheek.

 

“On the contrary, Mr. Palmer. I did that on purpose.”

 

“Gideon,” Sara threatens.

 

“As for you, Captain Lance, you will be posing as Riley Sharpe—Director Sharpe’s wife. The couple met while studying at Stanford, and have been college sweethearts ever since. Ava has a career in the military while Riley is a professional dancer. She occasionally teaches dance at Stanford between her busy dance schedule,” Gideon says, there’s a hint of smugness in the A.I.’s voice and it doesn’t go unnoticed. Sara’s eyes widen slightly while Ray and Zari smirk at each other.

 

“WHAT?!” Sara asks in disbelief.

 

Sara continues to shake her head, Gideon did this on purpose and she made the captain a professional dancer? Well, to be honest, the captain was happy that the A.I. didn’t make her something Sara despises—like being a government official.

 

Sara is so wrapped in her thoughts that she misses the sound of the portal closing behind her. It isn’t until she notices Zari and Ray’s jaws slacken before she follows their gaze—landing on Ava.

 

_Oh, sweet mother of god._

 

Sara’s eyes nearly pop out of their sockets as she stares at the director. Ava stands in a tailored suit, that clings to her body in all the right places, and that’s just getting started. Ava’s jacket clings perfectly against her toned, upper body. Ava has chosen to forgo wearing a shirt underneath the jacket, displaying her scarred chest and the perfect amount of cleavage.

 

Her jacket is fastened by two buttons that come to rest just below the swell of the director’s breasts. If that wasn’t enough to send the captain over the edge, seeing her sister’s necklace rest against her chest made Sara practically melt into a puddle on the floor.

 

Ava’s hair is down in loose, wavy curls that cascade over the director’s right shoulder. The director’s make-up is simple and natural—Sara’s favorite. Er look is completed with a pair of heels, only making the director taller, but damn, did she look breathtaking. It appeared that Sara wasn’t the only one that wanted to drive her girlfriend wild tonight. Sara doesn’t realize how hard she’s smiling until she begins to feel a burning in her cheeks.

 

“Captain, this is when you say something,” Zari says softly. Sara glares at her before taking a step toward Ava.

 

“Ava, you look. Wow,” Sara stammers.

 

“Real smooth, Cap,” Zari says sarcastically. Sara glares at her before turning to attention back to her girlfriend.

 

“God, you’re beautiful, Ava,” Sara says sweetly. Blush slowly creeps up the director’s neck before her smile widens, never taking her eyes off of the captain.

 

“You look stunning, Sara,” Ava says lovingly. The director looks over to Zari and Ray who have Cheshire grins on their face.

 

“Zari, Ray, you two look amazing.”

 

“Damn, Ava. You’re hot,” Zari says with a whistle.

 

“You look beautiful,” Ray says sweetly.

 

“Are we ready to go?” Ava asks and Sara shakes her head.

 

“We’re married,” Sara blurts out and Ava’s brows knit at the sudden outburst.

 

“What?”

 

“Gideon decided to make me your wife for tonight’s gala. We met at Stanford, I’m a professional dancer, and my name is Riley Sharpe,” Sara rambles. Ava smirks and nods her head as Ray walks over, placing rings into Ava’s hand. The director looks at the two gold bands briefly before slipping one onto her ring finger.

 

“I know, Gideon called. She ran into some issues with creating your cover. She couldn’t place you in the military because you are anything but a rule follower. So, she picked something she knew you were passionate about and ran with it,” Ava says softly.

 

“What do we do if Hank recognizes us and blows our cover?” Ray asks softly.

 

“I told him there was a potential lead on another magical creature that feeds on the wealthy and powerful—making a government gala a target. Since Nate and Gary managed to royally destroy half of the bureau with a rogue, magical plant, they were unable to join us tonight. Hank bought every word,” Ava says. Ray and Zari nod their heads, clearly impressed. Sara smirks at the director, feeling a sense of pride fill her heart.

 

“Ya did good, babe,” Sara says proudly. Ava holds up the other wedding band, silently offering it to Sara.

 

“You don’t have to wear this if it makes you feel uncomfortable,” Ava mumbles.

 

Without a second thought, Sara takes the ring, and slides it onto her ring finger. She glances down at her hand briefly, and she fights the giddiness that builds within her before looking up at her girlfriend.

 

“You know what they say, ‘happy wife, happy life’,” Sara says with a wink. The foursome laugh at the captain’s joke before each of them nod, signaling their ready. Ava pushes a few buttons on her time courier before a portal opens.

 

“Make sure your coms are on and we’ll split up when we get there. Alright, grab your knives and grab your wives, it’s party time,” Sara says with a wink as she interlocks her arm with Ava’s. The director rolls her eyes before a smile crosses her face.

 

“Goober.”

 

“You love me.”

 

“Yes, I do. Now, my beautiful wife, we have a party to get to,” Ava says as she leads them through the portal. Sara smile widens as she pulls hugs the director’s arm closer to her body.

 

_Being married to Ava for a night didn’t sound like a bad thing at all._


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all, oh my word. I am literally so excited with the chapter. I couldn’t stop writing once I got started. I really can’t wait to hear what y’all think about it! Here’s the next chapter! Enjoy!

The couples step through the portal to find themselves inside the back of a government-issued limousine. Zari’s eyes widen slightly as she sits down, before Ray and Sara nod their heads at the director’s quick thinking. They couldn’t portal into the gala, that would have given their cover away.

 

When Ava mentioned she had all the final details worked out and to follow her lead, they trusted her. This ultimately made their cover more believable, and if they were about to spend a few hours surrounded by government stiffs, why not arrive in style.

 

The limousine slowly pulls into the driveway of the State Plaza, one of the most luxurious hotels in downtown D.C. The walk way leading up the stairs to enter the hotel is decorated sophistically, and finished with a red carpet.

 

As the limousine slows to a stop, Sara nods to Zari and Ray, a silent reminder for the pair to keep in contact before the door of the limousine opens. The new Mr. and Mrs. Thompson exit the vehicle and Ava is quick to slide out of the car. Sara slides toward the door to find Ava extending her hand toward the captain.

 

_Oh, Ava. You are quite the gentlewoman._

 

The captain grabs ahold of the director’s hand as she steps out of the car. Ava thanks the driver before extending her elbow out for Sara. The captain threads her arm through the director’s, her hand coming to grab of the woman’s bicep. The captain feels the muscle beneath her fingertips slightly tighten a few times, causing Sara to let out a little laugh.

 

_ And she says I’m the goober.  _

 

They begin to ascend the stairs toward the entrance, following the sea of government officials. Scanning her surroundings, Sara can feel the stares from every person the couple passes. The emotion behind each of the looks the couple is receiving varies—interest, curiosity, jealousy, was just naming a few. A cocky smirk forms on the corner of the captain’s lips as she notices a wife smack her husband for staring at the women for too long.

 

_We do look pretty incredible tonight—maybe, we should take a picture._

 

The captain knows they are undercover, but she wants to make the most of this experience with the director as she possibly can. Sara hugs Ava’s arm a little closer to her body, causing the director to smile widely—in turn, makes Sara’s heart flutter. As they approach the entrance, Sara counts five security guards outside the hotel doors as the guests are verified before being allowed to enter the gala. The captain’s eyes scan for Zari and Ray. The last thing she wanted was to screw up this mission, so the fact that she can’t see them is concerning her.

 

The captain’s attention shifts when she feels Ava’s other hand coming to hold onto the hand that’s currently threaded through her arm. Sara’s smile widens at the sweetness, but when she notices Ava’s thumb rubbing along the gold band on her left hand, her heart pounds. The captain’s breath slightly hitches as she glances up at Ava, only to find the director’s eyes scanning the crowd.

 

_Does she even realize what she’s doing?_

 

The sweet, subtle gesture makes Sara’s insides flip—definitely, a new feeling for the captain. Ava had a habit of doing that to the captain. Sara tries to control her breathing and the pounding in her chest, but this woman did things to her that should couldn’t explain. New feelings were weird for Sara, no, they were terrifying for the captain. Just when Sara thought she had a control on her feelings, she found herself falling harder and harder for the director. It was weird, terrifying, and honestly, the greatest thrill of Sara’s life. The captain wants to experience everything with the director—hell, she wouldn’t mind wearing a wedding ring one day.

 

“We’re inside,” Zari says softly.

 

Call it crazy, but that’s something Sara is really good at—the crazy. The fact that she found someone who embraces her crazy without trying to change her for it, is the greatest gift she could have been given in this life. The captain never thought she would be able to find a love like this, and with Ava, it’s more than she ever could have imagined. The amount of love and joy that Ava brings into Sara’s heart is indescribable. She’s not sure what she did to deserve a love like this, but she for damn sure doesn’t want to ever take it for granted.

 

As Ava’s thumb continues to gently rub along the captain’s ring finger, the more and more Sara could see her wearing one in the future. Sara leans up to plant a light kiss against the director’s cheek, making sure to linger just long enough to silently let the director know she loves her.

 

_Ava, you have my heart, my love, my all. You have the total power to destroy me, but I’m trusting you not to._

 

Ava smiles widely at the captain before leaning down, planting a lingering kiss against the shell of the captain’s ear. The director’s warm breath cascades along Sara’s ear, causing her body to erupt with goosebumps, before the director whispers into her ear.

 

“They’re inside.”

 

“How do you know?” Sara asks softly.

 

“Zari told us on the coms. Did you not hear them?” Ava asks softly. Sara closes her eyes briefly before letting out a soft sigh.

 

_You were daydreaming of a wedding ring on your hand instead of focusing on the mission. How are you going to explain that? You idiot._

 

Sara’s hand smoothly reaches under her hair as she pretends to adjust her com. The captain couldn’t believe she let herself get so distracted in a daydream—a great daydream. But still, she couldn’t admit how and why she lost focus.

 

“I adjusted the volume. We’re all good,” Sara says with a wink. The couple step forward, while a man with a clipboard glances them over.

 

“Names, please?”

 

“Ava Sharpe, and this is my wife, Riley Sharpe,” Ava says with a proud smile. Sara smiles at the man before he flips through a few pages only to make a line through the couple’s names.

 

“Major Sharpe, Mrs. Sharpe, I hope you two ladies have a wonderful evening,” the concierge says with a polite smile.

 

“Major, huh? You never told me your rank. Pretty sexy,” Sara whispers only for Ava to hear. Blush slowly begins to creep up the director’s neck before she lightly shakes her head. Sara loves making the director blush—it’s became one of Sara’s favorite hobbies. Call her, sappy, but it’s true. 

 

A security guard opens the door for the couple and they politely nod as they enter the hotel. The lobby of the hotel is a massive space with large pillars spaced throughout the room. The decor is chic and intricate, and Sara has to admit, it’s incredibly beautiful.

 

The pair enter the ballroom, and Sara’s eyes widen in awe at her surroundings. The main floor is full of beautifully decorated tables with white and gold china, each table has an enormous bouquet of white roses acting as centerpieces.

 

The captain’s eyes travel to the beautifully decorated banister that surrounds the second story to the massive crystal chandeliers hanging above them—it was almost as if they really were in a James Bond movie, because this place is something out of a movie. Between the two large staircases that lead to the second floor, sits a large jazz band with a space cleared for dancing.

 

A waiter approaches them, offering them glasses of champagne. Ava takes two flutes from the man before handing one to Sara. The captain smirks with a playfully arched brow.

 

“Ava Sharpe, drinking while undercover? How very reckless of you,” Sara says playfully.

 

“I learned from the best,” Ava quips with a wink. Sara laughs before clinking her glass against Ava’s, taking a sip of the champagne.

 

A tall, gorgeous couple begin walking toward the pair with smiles on their faces. The man is wearing a navy tuxedo while the woman on his arm wears a bright-red sequin dress. Sara notices the way the couple is staring at Ava, it’s familiar, and the captain can’t wait to find out who these people are.

 

“Major Sharpe! I’ll be damned!” the man says, his voice thick with a southern accent.

 

The man steps forward and wraps his arms around Ava, enveloping her in a hug before briefly spinning her around. Ava lets out a little yelp before the man sets her back down on the ground. Ava punches the man lightly in the arm before she stands next to Sara. The director wraps her arm around the captain’s lower back, her fingers digging into the captain’s hip.

 

“Mark, Chelsea, I’d like you to meet my wife. Riley, this is Mark and Chelsea Williams. I served overseas with Mark before he became a senator,” Ava says. Sara extends her hand out, quickly shaking the couple’s hands before flashing them a wide smile.

 

“It’s nice to meet you both,” Sara says sweetly.

 

“I didn’t know you had a wife!” Mark says.

 

“Well, we were in special forces. We weren’tsupposed talk about our home life. It’s literally the biggest rule,” Ava responds.

 

“Screw the rules!”

 

_I like this guy._

 

“I feel like a jackass for trying to set you up with people when you clearly have a beautiful wife. Riley, please, forgive me,” Mark says apologetically.

 

“You’re fine. We tend to keep our relationship pretty private. So, technically, it’s all Ava’s fault,” Sara says sweetly. Ava shakes her head in disbelief before slightly smacking the captain’s hip.

 

“Oh, she’s a pistol. I like it,” Mark says with a laugh. His eyes fixate along Ava’s chest and sadness crosses his face.

 

“I heard about what happened to your unit. It’s a shame some of our own betrayed us. Those bastards are lucky I wasn’t there,” Mark says, earning a smack to his arm from his wife.

 

“Excuse him.”

 

“No, it’s alright. I actually miss his bluntness around camp,” Ava says with a small smirk, maintaining her composure.

 

“So, when you headed back into the lion’s den?” Mark asks. Ava pauses briefly, letting out a small sigh as she glances at Sara.

 

“I just got medically cleared. So, now, I’m just waiting for orders.”

 

“Well, I for one, am hoping she gets a little more time here at home. My dancing tour schedule just ended, so I’m not wanting her to rush off anytime soon,” Sara says sweetly as she leans further into Ava’s embrace. Mark flashes a sweet smile before putting a hand on Ava’s shoulder.

 

“If you need anything, let me know, alright?” Mark asks softly. Ava nods her head with a small smile, her grip tightening on the captain’s hip.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Now, if you’ll excuse us, I have to go play nice with my fellow state senator. He’s a real pain in the ass, lemme tell ya,” Mark says through gritted teeth.

 

“That pain in the ass is your father-in-law,” Chelsea says with a roll of her eyes.

 

“Keep her in line, Riley!” Mark calls over his shoulder as his wife pushes him lightly toward a small group of people.

 

“They seemed nice,” Sara says softly.

 

“Yeah, they are. I actually served with him. It was only for about six weeks from my actual memories, but I have fabricated memories of him too. But he’s a good guy,” Ava says softly.

 

Sara leans up, planting a light kiss against the director’s cheek before the sound of someone clearing their throat catches their attention. The women turn to face the sound, only to find Hank Heywood staring at them with an arched brow.

 

“Major and Mrs. Sharpe,” he says plainly. Sara can hear the slight hint of distain in his voice.

 

“Mr. Heywood, it’s great to see you,” Sara says politely. He nods his head before stepping close to the couple.

 

“Any sign of the potential threat?” Hank asks softly, not wanting to be heard by anyone else.

 

“None as of yet, sir,” Ava says punctually. The older man nods his head before glancing at his watch.

 

“Well, keep me informed. I was on the way to grab a drink before some members of the cabinet notice I’m here. I’m going to need several to deal with them all night,” he says with a light chuckle.

 

“We will, sir,” Ava says with a nod. He smirks slightly before scanning the couple one last time.

 

“You know, if I wouldn’t have known this is a cover, I’d say you two would make a cute couple. We’ll talk soon,” Hank says politely.

 

_That was odd._

 

The captain eyes follow Hank’s movements as he disappears back into the crowd—walking away from the bar. Sara and Ava nod before the captain reaches up to her com.

 

“Ray, Zari, I think Hank is headed for the meeting. There’s two conference rooms in the north corners of the room.”

 

“On it, Cap,” Ray says softly.

 

“Do we know which room?” Zari asks.

 

“Ray, in your pocket is a pair of glasses. Once you’re in sight of the room, slip them on and push the button on the side. They’ll take videos and pictures of everyone entering the room along with audio while you’re inside,” Ava says nonchalantly before taking a sip of her champagne.

 

“I really do get to live out my James Bond fantasy,” Ray says, his voice giddy.

 

Sara and Ava shake their heads with a laugh before scanning the room as they sip their drinks. Ava nods her head silently, motioning for Sara to look to her right. The trained assassin instantly notices the backroom, and watches Hank disappear into the heavily guarded room.

 

_They definitely don’t want people to know what’s going on in there._

 

“The room on the right. Two guards are posted on the outside,” Sara says calmly.

 

“Copy that.” Ray and Zari say in unison.

 

Sara finishes her drink and Ava grabs her empty glass before tucking a loose curl behind the captain’s ear.

 

“Want another?”

 

“Please, but can it be something a little stronger?” Sara asks, earning a nod from Ava.

 

“Two whiskeys it is. I’ll be right back,” Ava says. She plants a light kiss against the captain’s temple before walking toward the bar.

 

As more people enter the room, it quickly becomes crowded—blocking Sara’s view of the conference room. She expertly weaves through the crowd, regaining sight on the room before noticing Ray and Zari making small talk with a few people as they periodically glance at the conference room.

 

_So far so good._

 

A warm body slightly leans into Sara’s back, causing her to slightly tense before she smells Ava’s perfume, which instantly relaxes her. The director hands her a drink before Ava’s hand comes to rest on the small of Sara’s back.

 

_I love how touchy Ava is tonight._

 

Ava follows Sara’s gaze, before raising her whiskey glass next to Sara’s. She lightly pats the captain on the back, capturing the short blonde’s attention. Sara notices the raised glass before arching her brow at the director.

 

“What are we toasting to?” Sara asks.

 

“Um, I hadn’t got that far yet,” Ava says with a shy smile. Sara thinks back to the toast they shared on their first date, causing her to smile widely.

 

“Here’s to, two, completely, not-normal women, spying on their first government gala together, posing as a married couple,” Sara says with a smirk. Ava’s smile widens as she clinks her glass against the captain’s, both women taking sips of their drinks.

 

“Uh, guys. We have a problem,” Ray says, and the captain lets out a small sigh.

 

“What is it, Ray?” Sara asks.

 

“They’re scanning everyone into the room and they brought in backup,” Zari says softly.

 

“What’s the problem?” Sara asks.

 

“We were going to shrink in guard’s blindspot, but there’s a large group of drunken officials that are in the way. Making it impossible for us to do it without being detected and getting into the room,” Ray says softly.

 

“We need a distraction. Something to get them to move toward the band,” Zari says and Sara let out a frustrated sigh. Ava nods her head before finishing the rest of her drink in one gulp.

 

“I’ve got an idea,” Ava says softly, causing Sara’s brows to raise in confusion.

 

“Trust me. I’ll be back,” Ava says before disappearing into the crowd.

 

Sara loses sight of Ava before letting out a frustrated grunt. She chugs the rest of her drink before placing her empty glass on a passing waiter’s tray as she waits for Ava.

 

_I wonder what her idea is._

 

The soft and mellow jazz music slowly stops, catching Sara’s attention. The leader of the band nods to his band mates before walking to the microphone.

 

“Alright, everybody. It’s time to get this party started!”

 

The crowd cheers as the drummer bangs an uptempo version of ‘Sing Sing Sing’. Ava re-emerges from the crowd, grabbing ahold of Sara’s hand, pulling her toward the dance floor. Sara quickens her pace to keep from falling before Ava turns to face her.

 

“Ava, what are we doing?” Sara asks, or shouts more-less, due to the loud music.

 

“Distracting!”

 

“Do you know how to swing dance?” Ava asks, as she steps out of her heels. Sara’s eyes widen in shock. She nods her head with a smile before slipping out of her own heels.

 

“Alright, let’s see what you’ve got. I’ll follow your lead.”

 

Ava reaches her hand forward, taking Sara’s in her own, leading the captain further onto the dance floor. As the music begins to build, Ava’s body begins to move in perfect time with the beat—impressing the captain.

 

_Oh, let’s dance._

 

Sara let’s her body move to the music, her movements in perfect sync with the director. They interlock their hands as they perfectly step in-time before Ava twirls Sara close to her body, leading Sara into another another series of kicks with ease. Sara dips her body as Ava twirls, her leg coming out in a perfect-timed kick over the captain’s head.

 

Ava twirls with ease as she lifts Sara up, the captain’s legs briefly straddle her waist, before Ava flips Sara’s body around her back. The captain squeals happily as she surrenders her body to the music and follows Ava’s lead. Sara sways her hips seductively before grabbing ahold of the director’s hands. Sara pulls Ava into a dip, only for Ava to flip out of it.

 

The women are smiling as they continue to dance around the entire dance floor, ignoring the cheering crowd around them. Sara twirls Ava in front of her, only for Ava to wink at her. Sara and Ava move toward each other before Ava pushes off the blonde’s shoulders, leaping over her with ease.

 

The crowd around the dance floor has increased drastically, and the women are hoping that’s enough to buy Zari and Ray some time. The women’s body instantly gravitate toward each other as they continue to swing dance. As the song begins to come to an end, Sara twirls into the director’s body—waiting for their big finish. Ava winks at the captain before she flips Sara over her arm one last time, perfectly on beat with the ending of the song. Ava wraps her arm around Sara’s lower back, pulling the captain close as she gazes into her blue eyes.

 

Sara plants a tender kiss onto Ava’s lips, momentarily forgetting where they are. The loud cheers and applause with intermittent catcalling, suddenly snap the couple back to reality. They smile widely and wave their hands in the air as they slip back into their heels.

 

“We’re in, Cap,” Ray says.

 

“You guys were killin’ it on the dance floor! Ow oww!” Zari says into the com, causing the women to laugh.

 

The band begins playing, ‘Sway’, by Michael Bublé and it causes Sara to smile widely at the memory of Ava dancing in her kitchen. As more couples begin dancing, Ava begins to walk away before Sara grabs her elbow. 

 

_We have time to kill, might as well make the most of it._

 

The director spins around with a quizzical look before Sara slips a hand into Ava’s, the captain’s other hand wraps around the director’s shoulder. Ava wraps her arm around the captain’s back as their bodies begin to move to the music. Sara’s eyes stay on Ava as they continue to dance, their movements perfectly in sync with one another. In this moment, both women feel as if they are floating.

 

“Ava?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Can I ask you something?” Sara asks.

 

“Absolutely,” Ava says with a small smile.

 

“Why did it take us this long to go out dancing?” Sara asks softly. Ava smiles before planting a light kiss against the Sara’s head before twirling the captain, only to bring her body flush against the director.

 

“I don’t know. I think a part of me was nervous,” Ava admits shyly.

 

“Why?”

 

“After finding out about being a clone, I didn’t know what skills were actually mine or if they were already programmed into me,” Ava whispers, before Sara can respond, Ava continues.

 

“I watched a lot of videos, went to a lot of dance classes. I mean, a lot of dance classes of all types. I fell in love with it. I was shocked at how quickly I picked it up,” Ava says.

 

“To be honest, you shocked the hell out of me.”

 

“Oh really?” Ava asks.

 

“It’s just dancing is all about surrendering yourself to the music, almost like getting lost in it. It’s all about going with the flow. There’s no rules, so originally, I thought you would have been more stiff,” Sara says before Ava slightly dips her before pulling her back to face the director.

 

“Hey! You jerk.” 

 

“That was before! I wanted to take you dancing after our first date. Then everything got crazy,” Sara says, Ava nodding in agreement.

 

“So, why did you pick our first dance to be swing?” Sara asks before Ava twirls her.

 

“The kicks and twirls kind of remind me of fighting in a way. Even when we fought on the ship, it was just so intense. Somehow, we just knew each other’s moves without saying anything. Ever since then, I’ve always wanted to swing dance with you,” Ava says bashfully, causing Sara to giggle.

 

_Yup, I totally just giggled._

 

“Well, Mrs. Sharpe, you can take me dancing any day,” Sara says playfully. The captain notices Ava’s smile slightly widen before Sara twirls her. As Ava twirls back toward the captain, she presses her body into Sara, before planting a light kiss against the captain’s cheek.

 

“For the record, it was Gideon’s idea for you to take my last name. I wanted to take yours,” Ava admits. Sara’s steps falter for a brief second before stepping back into perfect rhythm with the director. 

 

_Did I just hear her say that?_

 

“But it was easier for our cover,” Ava says softly. Sara nods her head as her fingers subtly trace over the ring on Ava’s left hand.

 

_Ava Lance—I like it. I like it more than I probably should._

 

“Do you ever think about it? Settling down one day?” Sara asks, her voice vulnerable. The director smiles, her face filling with blush before nodding her head slightly.

 

“I never thought about it really until Rip told that my feelings and emotionally-driven memories are actually only unique to me,” Ava says, her eyes studying the captain’s face.

 

_What is going on in that beautiful head of yours?_

 

“So, yeah. Eventually, I would love settle down, or partially-settle down,” Ava says, causing Sara heart rate to skyrocket. A large smile crosses the captain’s face as Ava twirls her once more.

 

“Do you wa-,” Ava starts to say before a flash of a camera grabs their attention. Sara’s head snaps toward the flash, only to find Zari smiling with a devilish look on her face.

 

_Goddamn their timing._  

 

“Wow, you two are so adorable it’s disgusting,” Zari says, causing both women to roll their eyes.

 

“So, did you get everything?” Sara asks softly, keeping her voice low.

 

“We got everything,” Ray says.

 

“And then some,” Zari says.

 

“Alright, looks like our job here is done,” Ava says, trying to mask her disappointment. Zari shakes her head before waving her hand at Ava and Sara.

 

“Smile!” Zari says. Ava and Sara lean into each other, their smiles wide as Zari snaps a picture.

 

_ Thank you, Zari. I definitely want to remember this night. _

 

Zari shows the picture to Ray, the two becoming engrossed by the phone. Sara glances up at Ava, with a smile full of love, as her hand rests against the director’s chest—the women taking one last moment to be totally infatuated with each other.

 

What the pair didn’t realize, Zari snapping pictures of the couple, softly sighing before instantly wanting to gag. As much as the totem bearer didn’t want to interrupt their moment, she knew they needed to leave. Even if they were really fucking cute. 

 

“Alright, love birds. I hate to say this but we probably need to get back to the ship,” Zari says.

 

Ava and Sara nod before interlocking their hands and glancing around the room. Ava leads them out of the ballroom before walking into an abandoned hallway. The director scans the room for any signs of guests or cameras. Once clear, she presses a few buttons on her time courier, opening a portal to the ship.

 

Ray and Zari walk through the portal with Sara and Ava quickly following behind them as the portal closes. As they step onto the bridge, all three women slip off their heels, sighing in relief as Ray loosens his bow tie. Sara motions for them to follow her as she walks into her office before pouring herself a drink.

 

“Captain, better make a double for all of us. We’re gonna need it,” Zari says.

 

Ava and Sara share a concerned look before nodding her heads. Ava grabs three more glasses before setting them on the desk. Sara pours a generous amount of whiskey into each glass before sipping her own drink. 

 

Ray and Zari each take a glass before taking a seat on the couch. Ava lets out a small sigh before sipping on her drink, as her friend hand holding onto Sara’s left hand. The director’s thumb gently grazes over the captain’s knuckles, a soft touch that Sara has grown to love over the course of the evening. Ava’s thumb fiddles with the gold band inbetween tracing the captain’s knuckles—somehow managing to calm the captain. 

 

_ Ray never drinks, so you know it can’t be good. _

 

_All good things must come to an end._

 

After her incredible evening with Ava, the captain wasn’t ready for this night to be over, and she sure as hell wasnt ready to find out what went on at the meeting. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! I really hope you’re enjoying the story! Cannot wait to hear your thoughts about all of this! Please, continue to let me hear all of it in the comments and kudos! Tumblr: sharksandmermaids28

Zari and Ray sit on the couch of Sara’s office, each with a drink in hand, discomfort strains along their faces. The legends had seen some pretty terrible shit, lost members they loved, the list continues. The legends had seen each other at some of their lowest moments, but even then, Ray and Zari didn’t look as upset as they do right now.

 

_Oh boy. This can’t be good._

 

Ava’s fingers delicately continue tracing the wedding band on the captain’s hand, making Sara’s heart flutter. The captain lets out a small sigh, her fingers clasping around Ava’s hand, before nodding her head—needing to feel grounded.

 

“Gideon, play the video from tonight, please.”

 

“Right away, Captain.”

 

The video appears on the large monitor just above the captain’s desk. The video displays the conference room, Sara counting eight people in total sitting around the large conference table.

 

The camera zooms in, focusing on a broad-shouldered man sitting at head of the conference table. The man rests her lips hands against the table, casually looking around the room until he notices his appearance. Gently smoothing his hair, the man straightens his jacket before his jaw hardens as he looks around the table.

 

_This dude is a total control freak._

 

“Hank, you didn’t send in your progress report. I need to know exactly where my finances are going and to make sure that they’re actually getting somewhere. How the hell am I supposed to do that if you don’t send me the goddamn report?” the man in the gray suit asks, his tone harsh.

 

_Okay, chill out—Christian Grey, wannabe._

 

“I apologize, Mr. Andrews. We’re having more backlash than progress from the prisoners. It seems our latest techniques haven’t been working,” Hank says.

 

“Still not an answer. Where’s the report?” Mr. Andrews asks. 

 

“I didn’t finish it because Dr. Hailey was killed during one of the trials,” Hank says, instantly causing everyone in the room to begin talking over each other. Hank holds up his hand slightly, silencing the people around the table.

 

“Instead of writing a report, I went out and found a replacement for Dr. Hailey. I’d like to introduce you to Dr. Kylie Wood,” Hank says, his voice thick with pride as he motions to someone away from the table.

 

A woman wearing a red dress walks into the camera’s view, holding a briefcase. As the camera focuses on the doctor, her long, brown hair shields her face for a brief moment. The doctor tosses her hair over her shoulder, revealing her identity.

 

_It’s always the hot ones. I know this, personally._

 

“Now, she has been working with her team for the last three weeks on a new type of technology. Dr. Wood, would you like to explain?” Hank asks. The doctor nods her head, a sultry smile on her face. She quickly opens the briefcase, retrieving what appears to be a thin, silver collar.

 

“What is that?” another older man asks.

 

“Hank, we’re not spending millions on a shock collar,” another woman says firmly.

 

“It’s not a shock collar, per say. Although, similar concept. The device will sit along the base of subject’s neck. Once commanded or instructed with a task, whether it be with their abilities or grabbing you another cocktail, the subjectwill instantly respond,” the doctor says with a smirk.

 

“Unbelievable,” Zari mumbles through gritted tweet, her eyes never leaving the screen.

 

“How does it work?” Mr. Andrews asks.

 

“The device has a series of prongs that insert superficially into the subject’s neck. From there, the collar uses a series of algorithms to link itself with the the central nervous system. The collar is designed to bypass the perception center in the brain,” Dr. Wood says.

 

“Which means?” another man asks.

 

“It means, once bypassing the perception center, the subject has no ability to refuse or delay the command. Essentially, the collar will hijack their respected powers, allowing us to use them as we see fit. As if they’re our own little play-toys ,” the doctor explains, a giggle escapes the back of her throat. An older woman across the table arches a brow briefly before questioning the doctor.

 

“If you command them to use their powers against one of their own family members or loved ones, they would just do it? Do they know what’s happening?” the older woman asks. The doctor’s lips slowly turn upward into a wide, sadistic smile.

 

“Yes, they are fully aware. The subject’s thoughts, feelings, emotions, bodies are still their own, we’re just manipulating their actions for our benefits. So, yes. In your example, the subject would be watching their body kill someone they love and their mind can’t do a damn thing about it,” the doctor answers, earning a smile from the older woman.

 

_Oh my god._

 

“Vengeful woman, are you?” an older man asks.

 

“My mother always used to say, ‘darling, the greatest revenge is the kind that won’t ruin your manicure or your mascara.’ I just took her words a little too seriously.”

 

The people in the room nod their heads, laughing with at the doctor’s comment. The people around the table exchange impressed glances, this in turn only causes the doctor’s smile to widen.

 

_She’s a goddamn monster._

 

“Has it been tested?” Mr. Andrews asks.

 

“We’re conducting another series of trials. It’s set for two weeks. I believe it will be successful,” the doctor says, her arrogance evident.

 

_Oh, yeah. Arrogance is definitely her weakness._

 

“What if they try to take it off?” Hank asks and the doctor’s lips turn upward into a wide smile.

 

“Ah, thank you for reminding me,” the doctor says with a wink, flustering Hank.

 

_Better run, Hank. I’ve seen enough horror movies to know that smile leads to someone getting chopped into pieces in a woodshed._

 

“The collar is lined with sensors to monitor this. If they place their fingers or anything else that could potently pop the collar off,the sensors will silently go off immediately. The prongs of the collar will elongate, as another set is projected from the collar, instantly piercing carotid arteries and jugular veins. Instantly killing the subject,” the doctor says, earning nods from the table.

 

“Oh! In turn, I incorporated a timed-detonation of the collar, within three seconds of the prongs elongating, it detonates. Therefore, leaving our manicure perfectly intact,” Dr. Wood says proudly. Mr. Andrews and the doctor share a lingering, creepy smile. He motions for the doctor to sit before he nods at Hank.

 

“Hank, what’s our status with the bureau? Did the director make an appearance this evening?” Mr. Andrews asks. Hank nods head briefly before taking a sip off his drink.

 

“Yes. She served in the military with at least half of the people here. Inviting her always looks good and they always donate more money. Not to mention, it gets the pentagon off of my back. Not to mention, she’s easy on the eyes,” Hank says nonchalantly.

 

“Oh, I see. Which one was she?” Mr. Andrews presses.

 

_Okay, Christian Grey wasn’t even this controlling._

 

“The tall-blonde woman, wearing a suit. She was near the bar the last time we spoke,” Hank says softly. The corner of Mr. Andrews’ mouth forms a smirk before nodding. Something about the man sent chills up the captain’s spine and not in a good way.

 

_Why are you so curious about, Ava? Or are you just really that big of a control freak?_

 

Sara’s thoughts are interrupted as Ava’s grip tightens around her hand. Sara gently squeezes the director’s hand before bringing her hand to her lips. Without thought, Sara gently kisses Ava’s hand, feeling the coolness of the ring tingle against her lips—silently comforting the director.

 

“Ah, I saw her talking to Senator Williams. She’s definitely not sore on the eyes, Hank,” another man says. Sara notches the way the man’s fists clenched as he mentioned Mark’s name.

 

“Well, is there anything we need to be concerned about her? Is she abrasive? So she ask too many questions?” Mr. Andrews asks.

 

“Not at all, sir. She signs off on every transport. Does what she’s told. Shedoesn’t bat an eye out of turn. She’s very eager to please,” Hank says with a smirk.

 

“Can she control the legends?” Mr. Andrews asks, causing Hank to nod his head.

 

“What makes you so sure? You said that about Bennett, too.”

 

“The legends respect her. I think they have a soft spot for the director. Especially their captain,” Hank says softly.

 

“Well, I, for one, cannot wait to meet this beautiful woman,” the doctor says, a seductive smiling dancing across her lips.

 

_ Grrr, I don’t like you even more now. _

 

Sara’s grip on Ava’s hand tightens as her heart pounds against her chest. The captain’s stomach twists at the thought of the doctor even laying eyes on the director, let alone meeting her. This feeling was unsettling for the director—Sara didn’t do jealousy, but yet, she the feeling tugs on her mind. Mr. Andrews shakes his head before smiling widely.

 

“Excellent. Dr. Wood, I am sure Hank can introduce you,” Mr. Andrews says, a smug smirk dances across his lips.

 

_Like hell he will._

 

“When do we get to arrest and kill these freaky meta-, magical, whatever the hell they are. I don’t care about playing match maker. That’s not why I’m here,” a woman says.

 

“Oh, in due time. I promise you, Anne, you will get your revenge for what happened to your son. All of you will. In order for our plan to go accordingly, we have to work systematically. Now, Hank. I want a report in two weeks with the progress and if anything happens before, notify me. Dr. Wood, you’ll receive a wire transfer to continue your research. I’ll personally come watch the trials,” Mr. Andrews says before standing, holding his glass in the air.

 

“Now, I’d like to make a toast. To everyone in this room, we are this much closer to our goal. To the betterment of society.”

 

“Hear, hear!”

 

The small group clinks their glasses together, each sporting proud smiles before the screen goes black. Sara shakes her head before looking at her team.

 

“We can’t let them use those collars, Sara,” Zari says, her voice trembling. Ray nods his head before wrapping an arm around the woman’s shoulders.

 

“We won’t,” Sara says softly.

 

“What’s our plan?” Ray asks.

 

“Gideon, I want files on everyone in that video. Find out as much as possible,” Sara orders.

 

“Already in progress, Captain.”

 

“Ray, think you can geek-up the science behind the collars?” Sara asks.

 

“If I can get ahold of the sensor-type then I might be able to create somethingfor ya to recalibrate the collars. It’ll take some time,” Ray says softly, Sara nodding.

 

“What about me?” Zari asks.

 

“Z, you,” Sara says, before Ava interjects.

 

“You hacked into the bureau without detection or trace. You have full access to the bureau’s network. Use whatever you can find,” Ava says, slightly stunning Sara and Zari.

 

“Ava, are you sure?” Sara asks.

 

“We need to know exactly how far back this goes. I don’t want to miss something,” Ava says, her voice determined. A small sigh escapes Sara’s lips as the exhaustion of tonight weighs heavily on the group.

 

“Tonight’s been exhausting and we’re going to need to be ready. Go get some rest. In the morning, I’ll talk to Nate and then we can go from there,” Sara says.

 

Ray and Zari nod their heads before standing from the couch before walking toward their quarters—shoulders slumped. Sara’s eyes close, as she tilts her head back, before a long sigh escapes her lips.

 

_Jesus._

 

_This is bigger than I thought._

 

_How are we going to pull this off?_

 

The captain feels an arm wrap snake behind her lower back as Ava nuzzles her face into the crook of Sara’s neck. Sara wraps her arms around the director, deepening the embrace—just needing to be close to the woman.

 

Without words, Ava’s left hand rests base of Sara’s neck. Sara’s body instantly relaxes at the contact, it’s as if the director could read her mind. Ava’s thumb gently rubs along her chest, before the captain feels lips gently pressing into her neck.

 

“Well, we’ve managed demons, multiple planets, timelines, and unicorns. Only seems fitting to take on a future organization lead by a group of whack jobs and a sadistic, hot doctor right?” Sara asks lightly, hoping to lighten the mood.

 

“Hot doctor, huh?” Ava asks, leaning back to look at Sara, her brow arched. The captain shakes her head lightly before planting light kiss against the director’s lips.

 

“Well. She’s no, Ava Sharpe,” Sara says with a full smile. Ava rolls her eyes as a smirk tugs at the corner of the her mouth.

 

“And Dr. Wood is no, Sara Lance,” Ava mimics, only causing Sara’s brows to knit.

 

Suddenly, the joke wasn’t funny as the captain remembers the doctor wanting to meet Ava. The captain’s chest tightens as her she holds Ava closer than before. The director’s left hand applies more pressure the base of Sara’s neck before she plants a kiss against the captain’s lips.

 

“You have nothing to feel jealous about.”

 

“I’m not jealous. I’m protective,” Sara counters, causing Ava to smirk.

 

“So that’s why you almost broke my hand when she talked about me? You growled, Sara,” Ava says. 

 

“I just, god. I don’t trust her and so yeah. Maybe, I got a little jea-.,” Sara says only to be cut off with a kiss. The captain sighs into the kiss as Ava consumes every inch of her mouth. The director breaks the kiss before resting her forehead against Sara’s, looking into her eyes.

 

“I love you. You, goober. Now, come on. We’ve got a big day tomorrow. Let’s go to our room,” Ava says.

 

“I love you, too. I really enjoyed going to the gala with you. I’m not ready for the night to be over,” Sara says softly. Ava tilts her head slightly as she leans down, gently tugging the captain’s earlobe with her teeth.

 

“Baby, our night is far from over,” Ava husks before trailing kisses down the captain’s neck. A wide smile spreads across the captain’s face as her fingers dig into Ava’s back.

 

“Lead the way, Mrs. Sharpe,” Sara says.

 

Ava plants a featherlight kiss against the captain’s lips before slowly stepping away from Sara. The director’s hands move to her jacket, her fingers quickly undo the top button, exposing more of the woman’s cleavage and torso. She flashes the captain a wink before turning to walk away.

 

Ava’s hips sway slightly, causing Sara to groan. The captain chugs the rest of her whiskey before following behind Ava. Her worries will have to wait until tomorrow, because right now, all she wants to focus on is Ava Sharpe.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! Thanks so much for being super patient with me! Exam season is rough! Here’s the next chapter! I really can’t wait to see what y’all think!!!

A week had passed since the gala, and it had been challenging for everyone. The captain promptly told Nate about his father’s involvement with Project Hades, and it was every bit as emotional as it was physical. Restraining the iron legend was no easy task, but thankfully, after talking him down and multiple threats from Mick, Nate settled down.

 

The legends didn’t blame Nate for his reactions, each member could relate to his pain and hatred he felt for the man. It didn’t take the captain long to convince Nate that they needed his help. Actually, he couldn’t have volunteered fast enough. With Nate helping the legends, it gave Sara some relief knowing Ava had some back-up in case something happened.

 

As for Zari and Ray, they were working tirelessly on their respected fronts. Ray hadn’t left his lab in three days working on series of algorithms and multiple other sciences that the captain couldn’t understand to gain better understanding of the mad doctor’s methods. As for Zari,she was busy hacking into the bureau’s database, digging up anything she could find. She even went as far as bugging Ava’s office, just to insure they were being thorough—what the director didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt her.

 

As for the director, she had been busy at the bureau. Along with field work, she had meetings and reports that kept stacking up. Ava had been practically living in her office. She had been monitoring the patient logs more closely, Nora’s in particular, to make sure Hank’s group hadn’t moved her yet. Ava made a statement to Ray about keeping Nora safe, and she intending on being true to her word.

 

With the chaos of everything going on, Sara hadn’t seen Ava very much since the morning after the gala. With that being said, the couple still managed to come ‘home’, whether it be the apartment or the ship, to fall asleep next to each other every night. It was something the captain found herself looking forward to every evening. However, waking up without Ava in her arms was something that the captain wasn’t liking—she didn’t realize she had became so soft.

 

Sara understands the time-demand for each of their jobs, it’s just the captain misses spending small moments with her girlfriend. Sara felt that her relationship with Ava was on an entirely new level. The women were living together, yes—it had only be a week, but ever since the director’s admittance of wanting a future with the captain, that changed everything. Now, Sara can’t stand being away from the director for too long.

 

The morning light trickles through the blinds of the apartment. Sara sighs softly, as the soft rays of light dance against Ava’s face, illuminating her face with a heavenly glow. Sara smiles as she she stares at the sleeping director, her head resting on the captain’s shoulder, her left hand resting on the captain’s chest. These are the moments Sara has grown to love with Ava, the kind of moments she wouldn’t mind repeating for the rest of her life.

 

Sara’s hand slides to rest over the hand resting against her chest. The captain’s fingertips lightly brush along the director’s hand, absentmindedly tracing along her fingers as she continues to stare at the beautiful woman. Sara halts her movements as her fingertips stumble across the metal band on Ava’s left hand. The captain’s eyes divert from the director’s face to her hand, settling on the gold band on her ring finger.

 

_Ava Sharpe, I thought you took this off._

 

Sara’s fingertips lightly toy with the metal band, as her mind wonders. The captain thought she had taken the ring off the day after the gala. The memory of asking Ava her view of settling down one day causes a slight smile to play against her lips. Sara wasn’t sure of the reason why she was smiling, or why her heart was practically beating out of her chest. The only thing the captain is certain of is Ava being responsible for both.

 

_I think I could see myself settling down with you too. I could see myself being your wife one day, baby._

 

Sara’s head slowly turns, pressing her lips against the director’s forehead—lingering for a moment. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to admit those words aloud, but definitely knew that she wanted to experience everything she could with Ava. The captain had never had someone make her heart feel so full—she wanted to hold onto it for as long as she could.

 

“God, I love you. So much,” Sara whispers, her lips dancing against Ava’s forehead. Releasing a content sigh, Sara presses a kiss onto Ava’s forehead.

 

“I love you, too,” Ava mumbles before burrowing her face into the crook of the captain’s neck.

 

The director plants a light kiss against Sara’s neck, her grip tightening around the captain, as if she’s a koala. Sara internally chuckles at her girlfriend. The captain is often the one cuddling onto the director, but she won’t say anything. Seeing Ava like this, so vulnerable and comfortable, makes the captain’s heart burst with love.

 

_Ava, god. I could hold you like this forever._

 

“You think too loud,” Ava says, her voice raspy. Sara stifles a laugh before planting another kiss against the sleepy woman’s forehead.

 

_Shit._

 

“I’m sorry, baby. Go back to sleep.”

 

“What are you thinking about?” Ava asks, her face turning upward to look at the captain.

 

_Sappy, sweet, bullshit._

 

_How much I love seeing a ring on your left hand._

 

_Being your wife, one day._

 

_How much I love holding you._

 

_God, you make me weak._

 

“Just how happy I am right now in this moment,” Sara says quietly, her voice filled with sincerity.

 

Ava looks at the captain with a sleepy, adorable smile, with her curls covering her face. Sara gently brushes the strands of her hair, before staring into the director’s blue-gray eyes. The captain gently strokes her thumb along Ava’s cheek, staring at her lovingly.

 

“Me too,” Ava whispers. She gently kisses the captain’s cheek, before nuzzling her head back into the crook of Sara’s neck.

 

“You’re sweet, and still a very bad liar.”

 

“Hey!” Sara says, playfully swatting Ava’s leg that’s currently draped over her own. The director lets out a small grunt before shrugging her shoulder.

 

“I wasn’t lying,” Sara says, her hand coming to rest over the hand Ava has resting against her chest. Her fingertips slowly trace along the director’s hand, focusing on the ring on her finger.

 

“You never took this off,” Sara says, her fingers wiggling the ring. The captain feels Ava’s breath hitch, her body slightly stilling. Sara can practically hear the wheels turning in Ava’s head—she wasn’t expecting for the captain to notice.

 

“Oh, um. I got so busy with everything since the gala and forgot to take it off,” Ava mumbles.

 

Sara smirks before planting a light kiss against the director’s forehead. The captain glances down at the director, she tilts the woman’s chin with her index finger, before studying her girlfriend’s face.

 

_You’re blushing._

 

_You don’t forget to take something off for a week._

 

_You’re shy and I can feel you rubbing your scar—you do this when you’re planning something or when you’re nervous._

 

_And you call me a bad liar._

 

“Bullshit,” Sara says with a smirk.

 

“So, why didn’t you take it off?”

 

“I just. It. God. I-,” Ava says. She abruptly sits up, and Sara’s grip tightens around her waist, preventing her from moving too far. The director runs a hand through her hair, before looking down at her hand.

 

“The gala made something inside of me click. I enjoyed calling you my wife, holding your hand, fiddling with this ring. God, when we danced and talked—it made it even more real to me,” Ava admits, shyness in her voice.

 

“I never took it off because when I look at it, it gives me something to look forward to, I guess. It’s stupid, I know. I’ll take it off,” Ava says.

 

Sara’s heart pounds violently against her chest before reaching her hand to cradle Ava’s face. The director shyly looks at her, her eyes radiating so much love, and Sara could almost cry at the admission.

 

“Don’t,” Sara says, her voice like a whisper. Ava’s eyes slightly widen at the words, almost in disbelief. Sara sits up, pulling Ava closer against her body before lifting the ring bearing hand, planting a kiss against it.

 

“Something that night clicked for me, too. So, I get it,” Sara says with a soft small.

 

“Really?” Ava asks softly.

 

“Yes, and to be completely honest, I like seeing it on your hand. I want this, this and whatever the future brings—we’ll figure it out. Together,” Sara admits, her voice becoming shy. Ava smiles widely before planting a kiss against the captain’s cheek.

 

“I love you,” Ava whispers, her lips hovering over the captain’s lips. Sara smiles, her lips inching closer.

 

“I love you, too,” Sara says, her lips brushing against Ava’s plump lips.

 

Closing the millimeters between them, Sara presses into the director’s lips, tenderly kissing Ava. The couple sigh slightly into the kiss as Sara leans back, pulling Ava on top of her.

 

They continue to kiss softly, Ava’s hand tangles itself into Sara’s hair as the captain’s hand presses against Ava’s scar.As Sara attempts to deepen the kiss, the sound of cellphones ringing break the moment. Resting their foreheads together, the women scoff before shaking their heads.

 

_Duty calls._

 

“If it isn’t important and I’m missing out on morning sex. I’m killing someone,” Sara says before rolling over, grabbing their phones. Ava arches a brow with a smirk before taking her phone from the captain.

 

“Well, having you for breakfast is the greatest way to start off the day,” Ava says, her voice low and seductive. Sara growls before glancing down at her phone.

 

**_Captain, we have a demonic and magical fairy who is currently on a killing spree. The team and Mr. Constantine are on board, awaiting your arrival. —Gideon_ **

 

“Shit,” Sara mumbles before glancing at Ava. The director is staring intently at her phone, brows knitted as she runs her hand through her hair. Ava rolls her eyes before tossing her phone and looking at the captain, stress already settling on the director’s face.

 

“Your news just as bad?”

 

“Meetings on-top of meetings, something about a rogue, slime monster that’s loose in the bureau and Hank emailed me,” Ava says, causing the captain to arch a brow.

 

“What’d he want?”

 

“Apparently, there are more government officials in town that and apparently, we’re joining them for dinner. Hank mentioned something about they couldn’t make it to the gala and they’re really big donors. What about you?” Ava asks softly.

 

“Demonic fairy that’s on a killing spree,” Sara says.

 

“Want to trade?” Ava asks, and Sara can’t shake her head fast enough.

 

“You’re better at playing bureaucrat than I am, my love. Although, a slime monster does sound pretty cool,” Sara says, planting a kiss against the director’s cheek.

 

Ava nods as the captain rolls out of bed before disappearing into the closet. Within seconds, Sara reappears wearing a pair of black jeans, sneakers and Ava’s standoffs hoody. The director smiles widely before hopping off the bed, only to wrap her arms around the captain.

 

“I don’t know how long we’ll be dealing with this fairy. John’s on the ship already. If all goes well, shouldn’t take too long, but you know how things go with us. So, I’ll see you tonight when I get home. On the ship?” Sara asks. Ava’s grip tightens at the mention of the warlock’s name, causing Sara to smile before planting a light kiss against the director’s waiting lips.

 

“I’ll see you tonight. Be safe,” Ava says softly.

 

Sara nods her head before reaching into her pocket to retrieve a time courier. Pushing a few buttons, a portal opens to the ship, causing Ava to shake her head playfully. The captain captures the director’s lips in another kiss before stepping into a portal.

 

_Only I would get cock-blocked by a demonic fairy._

 

_Time to bippity-boppity-boo this bitch back to hell._

 

 

**Hours later...at the Time Bureau...**

 

The director sighs as she walks into her office.Closing the door behind her, she rests her back against it, closing her eyes—just trying to find a moment for herself. After the sweet morning she spent with Sara, the director has been going non-stop. She was called into four different meetings in addition to the three meetings that were already scheduled into her schedule. All the meanwhile, she somehow got wrangled into helping Nate and Gary capture the slime monster.

 

_Oh, that pesky little fucking thing._

 

Gary and Nate claimed to have had it cornered, and in theory, they did—until they didn’t anymore. It slipped right past them before spitting slime all over them. After several failed attempts, Ava agreed to help before her last meeting and she regrets it.

 

Nate and Ava had tracked the slime monster down, stalking it into a small space were it couldn’t slip through. All Gary had to do is point and shoot the capture device—he missed. The monster spit slime all over Ava, covering her head-to-toe in green goo, right before her last meeting.

 

_She wanted to kill Gary for missing, and Nate for laughing._

 

Her colleagues thankfully didn’t question her appearance, but the last thing she wanted to was hear about budget spending, cold and covered in green goo. As soon as the meeting ended, Ava thought she hadplenty of time to shower and get ready for the dinner with Hank and government officials.

 

Oh, but she wasn’t that lucky. Hank saw her in the hallway, scolded her, and yelled at her. She vaguely remembers him saying something about fancy, and less than forty-five minutes as she disappeared into a portal.

 

The director has been rushing around like a chicken with her head cut off, and she was going to take this moment to just enjoy this moment of peace in her office. She fucking earned it after the day she has had, and it’s not even over.

 

She lets out a small sigh before walking over to the small closet in the corner. She opens the door to check her appearance in the full-length mirror. Somehow, the director had managed to scrub all of the slime out of her hair and get ready for this fancy dinner in under thirty minutes.

 

Ava decided to wear a red jumpsuit with a deep neckline, the jumpsuit had the perfect balance of sophistication and comfort. Her long hair was down in loose curls, thrown over one shoulder, and her make-up was light but sultry. The director’s look is complete with a pair of black stilettos.

 

Hank mentioned fancy, and she didn’t want to disappoint. She wasn’t aware of who the officials were but she wanted to make a good impression. The last thing Ava needed was another ass-chewing or lecture today. The director looked amazing, but she wished she was dressing up to take Sara out somewhere, instead she was stuck with Hank and stuck-up government officials.

 

_I can’t wait for this day to be over with._

 

A soft ringing, jars Ava from her thoughts. She glances up, noticing an incoming video call from the waverider. With four steps, she’s at her desk, accepting the call. Ava’s heart rate skyrockets at the sight of her girlfriend.

 

Sara is resting against her desk, her hair resting over her shoulders in damp waves. Ava’s smile widens as she notices the captain wearing her Stanford hoody, practically swallowing the smaller blonde. Sara smirks as she stares at the director, Ava can practically feel Sara’s gaze all over her body.

 

_She’s not even here and I can feel her._

 

“Damn, Ava. Not that I mind, but you’re really dressed up for a dinner with Hank,” the captain says.

 

“Well, I couldn’t exactly wear my slime-covered bureau suit,” Ava says and Sara arches a brow.

 

“Don’t ask. It involved Gary and Nate,” Ava says and Sara nods her head, laughing.

 

“That says everything I need to know,” Sara says with a sigh.

 

“You look tired,” Ava says softly.

 

“Thanks, jerk,” Sara quips.

 

“You look great, like always, but you just look tired, babe,” Ava says sweetly.

 

“The fairy was no joke. She turned Ray into a pig, had a tree beat me up, had Zari cracked out on pixie dust, and made John’s mouth disappear at one point,” Sara says. Ava shakes her head lightly before smiling at the captain.

 

“Sounds like a typical day for us,” Ava says, earning a nod from her girlfriend.

 

“It sounds like we both could use a glass of wine,” Sara says, causing Ava to nod her head rapidly.

 

“You’re right about that,” Ava says softly. The director hears footsteps approaching her office and she groans in displeasure.

 

“Do you know when you’ll be home?” Sara asks.

 

“Shouldn’t be too long,” Ava says and Sara smiles.

 

“Good, because I plan on being your dessert tonight,” Sara says seductively. Ava’s face flushes at the thought before a knock on the door echoes throughout the office.

 

“I gotta go,” Ava says.

 

“I’ll see you later. Oh, and Ava?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You look beautiful,” Sara says before ending the call.

 

Ava smiles before walking to the door. Turning the knob, she opens the door to find Hank standing in a freshly pressure suit. He offers a small smile at the director as he walks into her office.

 

“Director Sharpe, you look lovely this evening,” Hank says sweetly. Ava nods before walking to retrieve her coat from her closet.

 

“Thank you, sir. Who are we charming this evening?” Ava asks, skipping her arms into her coat. What the director doesn’t realize is Hank staring at the ring on her finger, a smug smile stretches across his face. Taking a step closer to the director, he stares at her, slightly causing Ava to tense.

 

“Tell me something, Ava,” Hank says, his voice low.

 

“Sir?”

 

“You and Sara Lance weren’t acting that night of the gala, were you?” Hank asks. Ava suddenly feels her heart beating in her throat.

 

“It was our cover, sir. We had to make it believable,” Ava says. Hank scoffs before leaning into whisper into the director’s ear.

 

“If you want my associates to stay away from your precious canary, you will do exactly what I say. Is that understood?” Hank whispers. Ava’s eyes briefly widen before nodding her head. Hank nods his head, clearly satisfied before shaking his head.

 

_Oh my god. He knows._

 

“Good. Now, we’re headed to the Ritz. The car’s downstairs waiting for us,” Hank says sternly. He walks toward the door before turning to glance at the director.

 

“If there’s one thing I know about Sara Lance, she wouldn’t marry a woman like you. Take that ring off before we get to dinner. A colleague of mine is very interested in meeting you,” Hank says before disappearing into the hallway, leaving Ava speechless.

 

_What the hell did I get myself into?_


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! Oh my word, i just go excited from all the feedback last night that I went ahead and finished the next chapter. Goodness, this plot is getting so good and I absolutely can’t wait to see what y’all think. 
> 
> Here’s the next chapter, let me hear your thoughts! Enjoy!

_If there’s one thing I know about Sara Lance, she wouldn’t marry a woman like you._

 

Hank’s words silently repeat themselves over and over in the director’s mind as shesits in the car, her hands folded in her lap. Hank glances over at her, every-so-often, but Ava makes sure to keep her facial expression neutral.

 

_You will not let him see you cry._

 

Hank’s words hurt the director, more than they probably should. He knew exactly where to push the director, and that bothers her. She wants to know how the hell Hank knows about her relationship with the captain.

 

_He’s wrong. Sara loves you._

 

_She told you to keep wearing the ring._

 

_Sara wants this._

 

_Wants us._

 

The ring. God, how careless the director felt. Normally, men weren’t so observant, but she should have known not to be so careless. The director was too busy cherishing the love she has with her girlfriend to even remember that anywhere inside the bureau could potentially be a threat.

 

_God, I’m such an idiot._

 

Ava’s fingers delicately trace her finger, instantly missing where the ring sat on her finger. She didn’t want to be in this car, going to this dinner, or any of it. The only place she wanted to be was with Sara.

 

_I need to tell her that he knows about us._

 

The car slowly comes to a halt, stopping in front of the Ritz, before the driver opens the door for her. She slowly slides out of the car, silently thanking the driver with a nod as Hank approaches her side. He extends his elbow out to her, and she cringes internally as she lightly grips his arm.

 

_Play nice, you can do this._

 

Hank smiles at the director before leading them into the restaurant. Ava silently scans the upscale restaurant, her eyes settling in on two familiar faces and she has to use all of her willpower to stop from screaming.

 

_Oh, for fucks sake._

 

Hank nods at the hostess before leading Ava to the quiet table with a devilish couple smiling at her. The pair quickly stand as Hank approaches before he turns to the director.

 

“Ava, I’d like to introduce you to Tyler Andrews and Dr. Kylie Wood,” Hank says formally. The pair smile at her, and her stomach churns as she returns their smiles with a wide one of her own.

 

“Ava Sharpe,” Ava says as she extends her hand toward the man. Mr. Andrews grips her hand firmly, before taking in her appearance, a smug smile tugging the corner of his lips.

 

“Lovely to meet you,” Mr. Andrews purrs before planting a kiss against the top of her hand. The man’s wearing a black suit, his hair slicked to perfection, clearly displaying his knack for perfection—control.

 

_If I didn’t need this hand, I’d cut it off._

 

“You as well,” Ava says politely before extending her hand toward the doctor. The dark haired woman smiles widely, her eyes filled with lust as she blatantly checks out the director.

 

“Hank, you told us she was beautiful but wow, even that is an understatement. You look stunning, Ava,” the doctor says as she shakes Ava’s hand.

 

Ava musters the sweetest, fake smile she can, as she returns the handshake. The doctor is wearing a full length navy gown with a plunging neck line. Her dark hair is in bouncy curls, her make-up is dark and sultry.

 

_She’s clearly here to seduce me._

 

_Yeah, not gonna happen._

 

“Thank you, you look lovely as well,” Ava says sweetly. The doctor’s face fills with a hint of blush as a waiter pulls out chairs for the director and Hank. Each person takes a seat, the doctor slides her chair a little closer to the director, before Mr. Andrews clears his throat.

 

“Ava, do you have a drink preference of choice? Wine, champagne?”

 

_Stroke his ego._

 

“I am more of a whiskey fan, but I’ll be happy to drink with whatever you decide. I’m sure you have excellent taste,” Ava says, causing the man to raise his brows in shock.

 

_Wasn’t expecting that, were you?_

 

“We’ll take a bottle of Domaine Ramonet Montrachet Grand Cru, along with a double of the Macallan Fine and Rare,” Mr. Andrews says to the waiter.

 

_At least I’m getting a good glass of whiskey out of all this._

 

A small silence falls over the table as each person stares at the menu. It’s awkward for the director, but she knows that she need to just suck it up. After a few minutes, a waiter returns with their drinks before taking everyone’s food order.

 

Ava decides to order a small plate, her appetite disappeared the moment Hank muttered those words about Sara in her office. As the waiter disappears, Hank and Mr. Andrews fall into conversation. Ava takes a sip of the whiskey, cherishing the smoothness of the drink before a soft hand rests on her arm. She glances over to find Kylie staring at her, almost as if she is a piece of meat.

 

_God, this is going to be a long night._

 

“Ava, can I be blunt with you for a second?” Kylie asks. The director takes another sip of her whiskey before nodding her head. The doctor raises her hand slowly, gently touching Ava’s loose curls, causing the director’s breath to hitch.

 

_Don’t punch her, don’t punch her._

 

“I find you to be incredibly sexy. You have this powerfulness about you that literally is driving me crazy. Oh, and that scar, Jesus. Such a turn on,” the doctor says, as she bites her lower lip. Ava stares at the doctor, slightly in disbelief before arching a brow at the woman.

 

“I thought the whole, ‘chicks dig scars’ thing was just a saying,” Ava says passively.

 

“You’re kidding, right?” Kylie asks and Ava shakes her head.

 

“Nope.”

 

“I don’t buy that for a second. You have to have women lining up for you,” the doctor says and a small laugh escapes Ava’s lips.

 

_I have one._

 

_She’s an ex-assassin._

 

_If she were here, she probably would have killed you at least forty-different ways by now._

 

“Well, there’s no line if you’re not available,” Ava says, earning a questioning look from the doctor.

 

“Oh, so you’re not available,” the doctor says softly. Hank slowly gazes over at the pair and the director knows she needs to think quick.

 

“What government official that works almost a hundred hours a week technically is available? The only stable relationship I have at the moment is one with my bed, and hell, that relationship anymore is dwindling,” Ava says nonchalantly.

 

A soft laugh escapes the doctor’s throat before she leans a little closer to the director. Her hand slides over Ava’s forearm, lightly pressing her nails into the delicate skin. Ava wants to scream, wants to run, but she can’t. Thankfully, before the doctor can whisper anything to the director’s ear, Mr. Andrews clears his throat.

 

“Excuse me, ladies. I hate to interrupt, but we have business to discuss,” Mr. Andrews says.

 

_Thank god._

 

The doctor lets out a primal growl before leaning away from the director. Internally, Ava is thanking whatever god may have heard her prayer to get some distance from the doctor, but she maintains her composure. Mr. Andrews glances over at Hank one last time before his eyes focus in on Ava.

 

_Oh boy, here we go._

 

**Hours later...on the ship...**

 

Sara found herself pacing around her office. It was nearly one o’clock in the morning Ava’s time and Sara was beginning to get worried. The director told her it would be relatively short dinner with Hank, but considering he is the newest threat, Sara found herself worrying.

 

_Come on, baby. Where are you?_

 

Sara glances over at the bridge, hoping for a portal to open, but finds herself disappointed to only find Ray and Zari working. Her team had been working in overdrive to find leads about Project Hades and they were coming up short. It was frustrating.

 

They had been going nonstop between magic creature with Constantine and working on a way to take down Hank and his sadistic colleagues. Hell, Mick has been staying up late helping Ray demo some of his new projects—he wanted them gone as much as the rest of the team. So, when they came up short consistently, it was infuriating.

 

Sara plops onto the leather chair in her office, throwing an arm over her eyes. She was restless. This feeling was new for the director, even while Ava was recovering she didn’t even feel this restless. It’s probably because she could physically see Ava.

 

The sound of a portal opening causes Sara to sprint out of her chair. Ava steps onto the bridge, the portal closing behind her, and Sara instantly registers the director’s troubled expression. Within seconds, Sara wraps her arms around the director, hugging her close.

 

The captain sighs as she softly as she buries her face into the director’s hair. The captain inhales deeply, breathing in Ava’s scent. The director hugs her back, and suddenly the captain starts to feel lightheaded.

 

_What the?_

 

“Zari, can you hack onto the Ritz’ mainstream and see if you can get the recording from the dinner tonight? I only managed to record the first thirty minutes before my phone died,” Ava says, her voice thick with exhaustion.

 

“On it, Hotpants,” Zari says softly.

 

“How was your night?” Sara asks softly, as she continues to fight the strange, lightheaded feeling.

 

“Can we just please not talk about it tonight. I’m too tired,” Ava says softly. Sara nods before turning, her eyes widening as she notices the security footage Zari has on the monitor.

 

_What the fuck?_

 

“Why didn’t you tell me she was going to be there?” Sara asks, her tone harsh. The lightheaded feeling in the captain’s head is fogging her thoughts.

 

“Sara,” Ava says, sighing as she rubs her temples.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Hank didn’t tell me who we were meeting until we walked into the restaurant,” Ava says. Sara continues to stare at the footage, her mind becoming more and more clouded, every thought she has is turning into anger.

 

“Why the fuck is she touching you? And better yet, why are you letting her?” Sara asks harshly. Ava’s eyes widen at the outburst, Zari and Ray looking equally as shocked at the captain’s outburst.

 

“I had to be polite, Sara,” Ava says softly.

 

“I have to be polite to John and I don’t let him touch me like that,” Sara says, her eyes full of anger.

 

“It’s not like that and you know it. I’m in a relationship with you,” Ava says and Sara scoffs.

 

“Well, then you should know that flirting and letting someone touch all over you isn’t okay when you’re in a relationship,” Sara says. Ava opens her mouth to speak but Sara cuts her off.

 

“But then again, if you actually had a real relationship you’d know that. They must have forgot to program that into you,” Sara says, her voice filled with venom.

 

“Sara!” Zari and Ray shout simultaneously.

 

Ava’s mouth hangs open in disbelief. The director’s eyes fill with tears as her bottom lip begins to quiver. The captain’s stance is guarded, almost as if she’s ready to lunge at the director at any moment. The director reaches around the back of her neck and slowly unclasps the necklace from around her neck before slipping the ring off of her finger.

 

The director reaches for Sara’s hand, placing the jewelry into her palm before taking several steps away from the captain. Zari and Ray look at Ava with remorse before looking at Sara. Her facial expression is one of stone, anger pulsing through her veins.

 

“Is that what you really think? After everything, Sara?” Ava asks, her voice small and vulnerable. When Sara doesn’t respond, Ava punches a few buttons on her time courier, opening a portal.

 

The director looks at Sara with tears streaming down her cheeks. The captain remains silent, with no signs of remorse or regret for saying the hurtful words.

 

“I will never forgive you for this. Goodbye, Captain Lance,” Ava says, her voice breaking before she disappears into the portal, instantly closing behind her.

 

“Sara, what the fuck was that?!” Zari asks as she grabs the captain’s arm. The totem bearer notices a small spot under the captain’s nose that is starting to redden, and this causes Zari to knit her brows.

 

“Oh, what. The girl who runs away from her problems and let her family die is about to lecture me?” Sara asks, harshly.

 

“Sara,” Ray says softly.

 

Zari’s taken back by the captain’s statement before glancing over to Ray. He had been around Sara long enough to know something was definitely wrong. Zari slightly rubs her finger under her nose, silently telling Ray to look at the captain.

 

His eyes slightly widen as the captain’s face continues to scrunch with anger, her nose becoming more and more red. With a slight nod, he directs his attention toward the ceiling.

 

“Gideon, still have those tranq darts?” Ray asks.

 

Less than a second later, two darts puncture Sara’s neck, and Ray catches the captain before she collapses to the ground. He cradles the limp captain in his arms before looking at Zari. The ring and necklace fall to the floor of the ship, and Zari bends down, picking them up.

 

“You okay?” Ray asks softly. Zari nods her head slowly before closing her eyes.

 

“I’m fine. What the fuck happened?” Zari asks and Ray shrugs his shoulders.

 

“Let’s get her to the med bay and have Gideon do a full workup,” Ray says softly.

 

Zari nods and follows the man down the corridor. As they enter the med bay, Zari moves beside Ray, slowly helping ease the captain into a chair. They quickly hook her up, before briefly glancing up at her stats.

 

“Everything’s normal so far. Hopefully Gideon will find something. It’s not like Sara to just go off like that,” Ray says softly.

 

“There’s got to be something we’re missing. I’m going to go watch the footage and check all the cams at the bureau. Something is off,” Zari says.

 

The pair sigh before Ray pulls up a chair to sit next to the captain. Before Zari exits the med bay, she places the ring and necklace on a table next to Sara.

 

All they could do was wait for Sara to wake up and hopefully Zari could find something on the camera footage.

 

But until then, waiting was going to be the hardest part.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Well, I couldn’t leave y’all hanging for too terribly long. Unfortunately, you’ll have to wait for the next chapter after this because I have multiple exams this week. I hope this holds you over until then.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Zari finds herself staring intently at the monitor, watching the doctor interact with Ava at dinner. She’s been watching the footage for almost two days and she still had yet to come up with an answer. Sara is still recovering in the med bay, and has yet to wake up.

 

Zari and the team were beginning to think Ava had a part in the whole plan. Well, everyone except for Zari. She could feel the pain of Sara’s words, and she knew the director couldn’t act that well. She wasn’t completely convinced but the longer it took her to find something, the more suspicious she became.

 

Zari’s eyes narrow at the screen before letting out a small gasp. The doctor gently touches Ava’s hair and Zari instantly stopsthe footage.

 

“How did I miss this?!”

 

She slowly rewinds the footage, just seconds before the doctor touches Ava’s hair. She stills the image and zooms in on the doctors hand.

 

“Holy shit!”

 

“That’s how you fucking did it!” Zari shouts as she notices a small vile inside the doctors hand. She plays the video slowly, noticing a small amount of something costing the doctor’s hand before running that same hand through Ava’s hair.

 

“Gideon!”

 

“Yes, Miss Tomaz?” Gideon responds.

 

“I know you are seeing this. Do we know exactly what got into Sara’s system?” Zari asks softly.

 

“It appears that Captain Lance inhaled an oil-based neurotoxin that fed on any anger or jealous feelings toward a particular moment or person. It appears to have blocked Sara’s judgement or ability to properly process a particular event. Making her act irrationally without conscious thought.”

 

“I was lucky enough to finally pin point the toxin. It was heavily disguised,” Gideon responds and Zari’s eyes widen.

 

“They we’re targeting Sara and used Ava as a pawn. She literally had no idea. But how did they,” Zari asks but is interrupted by Gideon displaying the video feed from Ava’s office.

 

“If you want my associates to stay away from your precious canary, you will do exactly what I say. Is that understood?”

 

“If there’s one thing I know about Sara Lance, she wouldn’t marry a woman like you. Take that ring off before we get to dinner. A colleague of mine is very interest in meeting you.”

 

Hanks voice echoes through the bridge, completely stunning Zari. Her mouth games open before she slams her fist against the control center.

 

“He knew this whole time. Even before he saw Ava wearing the ring,” Zari says.

 

“It appears so,” Gideon says, disappointment in her voice.

 

“Have we tried contacting, Ava?” Zari asks and she swears she can hear Gideon sigh.

 

“Multiple times. Her communication systems appear to be offline. Including her personal cellphone,” Gideon says and Zari shakes her head.

 

“Damn it!” Zari says before throwing her water bottle across the room. Ray walks onto the bridge, eyes widening as the bottle flies past his head.

 

“Everything alright?” Ray asks.

 

“No, Hank knew this entire time. The doctor used Ava as a vessel to poison Sara,” Zari says and Ray shakes his head in disbelief.

 

“Gideon, play the footage.”

 

As instructed, Gideon plays the video from the dinner, showing the vile in the doctors hand before running a hand through the director’s hair. She then pulls up the video of Hank in Ava’s office, causing Ray to ball his hands into fists.

 

“They knew Ava would come here and Sara would get close to her,” Ray says softly, earning a nod.

 

“Precisely, Mr. Palmer. When the captain hugged the director, she inhaled the toxin,” Gideon says.

 

“And making her Hulk-out on everyone in sight,” Ray says earning a nod from Zari.

 

“What are we going to do? We have to tell Ava,” Ray says and Zari shakes her head.

 

“Gideon says she’s offline. We have no way of tracking her location,” Zari says.

 

“We can just go to the bureau,” Ray says, causing Zari to glare at him.

 

“We can’t go in there. Hank knows! We have no idea who may have tipped him off. We can’t chance that,” Zari says, earning a nod from the man.

 

“The only people that know about Ava and Sara is Gary and,” Ray says before Zari looks at him.

 

“Nate,” Zari says softly.

 

“He wouldn’t betray Sara like that,” Ray defends.

 

“Gary is practically in love with Ava and Sara being a couple,” Zari says before they exchange glances.

 

“He does have a habit of letting information slip,” Ray says earning a nod from Zari.

 

“I’ll do some more digging. How’s Sara?” Zari asks.

 

“Still knocked out. Gideon’s running fluids to help flush her system before even trying to wake her up. I did some research about the toxin. It’s definitely a plant-based oil, but there’s no way of knowing exactly what the doctor did to make sure it only have effects on Sara,” Ray says.

 

“That sounds like a drug used from another Earth. I’ll call Snart, see if he can help,” Mick says, sipping his beer before disappearing down a corridor. Zari and ray glance at each other briefly wondering when the hell he came into the room.

 

“I have bad news, I’m afraid,” Gideon says.

 

“What is it?” Zari asks.

 

“I’ve been monitoring the captain’s thoughts, and she has no memories of any events occurring after she inhaled the toxin,” Gideon says, her voice filled with regret.

 

“I was afraid you would say that,” Ray says softly.

 

“Fuck. This is going to devastate her,” Zari says. Ray nods his head before shaking his head.

 

“I’m going to do some more research and try to figure out the science behind all of this. I really wish Martin was here,” Ray says softly.

 

“Me too,” Zari says before staring back at her computer.

 

“Gideon, let us know when Sara is about to wake up. She’s going to need us when we show her everything,” Ray says.

 

“And fabricate a lot of whiskey,” Zari deadpans.

 

“Already in progress,” Gideon responds.

 

With defeated sighs, Zari and Ray busy themselves with their work as they wait for Sara to wake up. Zari pulls out her phone, quickly searching for the director’s contact information.

 

_**Ava, I really need to talk to you. Please, call or text me back. It’s really important. —Z** _

 

Zari sighs before setting her phone next to her computer screen as she continues to look through video footage and files. She hopes Ava will respond, hopes Sara will wake up soon, and hopes she can find something to help them be one-step ahead of Hank and his sadistic friends.

 

Hope is all she had, and even that was beginning to fade.

 

**Hours later...**

 

Sara slowly opens her eyes, harshly squinting at the bright lights shining on her in the med bay. The captain knits her brows before shaking her head lightly.

 

_What the hell am I doing in the med bay?_

 

Sitting up slightly, the captain grunts as the pounding in her head intensifies. She pinches the bridge of her nose as she closes her eyes, she hadn’t had a headache like this in a long time.

 

_Did I get hit over the head with something or did I drink too much?_

 

The med bad doors open and Sara slowly opens her eyes, noticing a very worried looking Ray and Zari staring at her. Sara slowly runs a hand through her hair before arching a brow at her team members.

 

“What the hell happened?” Sara asks.

 

“You’ve been unconscious for about two days. You were exposed to some type of neurotoxin,” Ray says softly. Sara’s eyes widen slightly, instantly causing her to squint in pain before nodding her head.

 

“What?” Sara asks.

 

“Yeah. Uh, Sara, you,” Zari says but the captain cuts her off.

 

“Where’s Ava? Did you guys tell her?” Sara asks. The captain watches as Ray and Zari exchange somber looks before staring at the captain.

 

“Sara, there’s something you need to see,” Zari says softly.

 

Sara nods her head as she disconnects herself from the chair, she notices her sister’s necklace and a gold ring resting on the table next to her chair. She gasps as she puts the jewelry in her hand before looking back to Zari and Ray.

 

_Laurel’s necklace. Ava’s ring._

 

“Tell me what the hell is going on right now,” Sara orders.

 

Zari and Ray nod before motioning for the captain to follow them. Sara slowly stands to her feet before following close behind the pair. Leading Sara into her office, Zari presses a button, locking the three into the captain’s office.

 

“Gideon, play the footage from two nights ago, please,” Ray says softly.

 

Gideon displays the video footage of Ava arriving on the ship, clearly dressed up. The captain remembers Ava having to work late, but she couldn’t remember why, or the reasoning for her being so dressed up. Sara knits her brows in confusion as she watches herself hug her girlfriend.

 

_I don’t remember any of this._

 

“Well, then you should know that flirting and letting someone touch all over you isn’t okay when you’re in a relationship.”

 

“But then again, if you actually had a real relationship you’d know that. They must have forgot to program that into you.”

 

Sara gasps loudly as tears begin to fall down her cheeks. She was so confused but she was even more devastated at the words she spoke to Ava. The captain feels as if her heart was ripped from her chest as she watches the director leave crying.

 

_Why did I say those things?_

 

_She called me, Captain Lance._

 

_Oh my god. What have I done?!_

 

Sara’s emotions become too much to bear. She watched herself singlehandedly ruin the best thing that has ever happened to her, and she has no memory of it. The captain’s tears flow heavier than before, her body trembling as she fights the urge to sob uncontrollably in front of Ray and Zari.

 

Zari slowly steps forward, slowly wrapping her arm around the captain’s shoulders. Much to her surprise, the captain turns into the embrace, latching onto Zari as she sobs against her chest. Zari tightens her arms around the captain before Ray comes over and gently rubs the captain’s back, the pair doing whatever they can to comfort the captain.

 

“We’re going to fix this,” Ray says softly. The captain’s sobs intensify, her breathing becoming labored. Zari slowly leans back, before moving the captain’s face, making her look at her.

 

“Sara, breathe. Slow, deep breaths, or you’re going to pass out. Come on, breathe with me,” Zari says softly. Sara nods as she focuses on Zari’s slow breathing, slowly trying to match it as she battles her sobs.

 

“That’s it. Nice and slow,” Zari says. Sara continues to focus on her breathing, her sobs slowly beginning to subside.

 

“Why would I say those things? Why would I do that?” Sara asks softly.

 

“Sara, that wasn’t you. That was the toxin,” Ray says calmly.

 

“None of us saw this coming,” Zari says softly. Sara nods as she slowly begins to compose herself.

 

“Oh my god. I need to talk to Ava. I,” Sara says as she separates herself from her team members. She frantically begins pacing as she runs a hand through her hair.

 

“Where’s my phone? I need to call her. Gideon?!” Sara shouts before Zari and ray shake their heads.

 

“We’ve been trying to reach her but she turned everything off,” Ray says in a gentle tone.

 

“Has anyone went to the bureau? Went to her apartment?” Sara asks, her voice breaking.

 

“Sara, Hank knows about your relationship. He apparently knew the whole time,” Zari says and the captain instantly stops pacing as she looks at her.

 

“What? How?”

 

“We think that Hank had the doctor plant the toxin on Ava to drive you two apart,” Ray says softly.

 

_I’m going to kill them both._

 

“How did he find out?” Sara asks, her hands slowly starting to ball into fists.

 

“We don’t know. The only two people that knew were Gary and Nate,” Zari says and Sara nods her head before she shakes her head.

 

“But we don’t think either of them would hurt you or Ava to help Hank. But without talking to them, it’s hard to say. It could be anyone at this point,” Ray says.

 

“Is there anyone who would want to hurt you or Ava? Could it be anyone you’ve guys met or bumped into together?” Zari asks.

 

“Me? Probably a number of people from my assassin days but the only other person Ava knows is some guy she served in the military with,” Sara says softly.

 

“What’s his name?” Ray asks.

 

“Mark, something. Um, Williams, I think,” Sara says as she rubs her head. Zari’s eyes slightly widen before she rushes over to the computer. Typing feverishly, she pulls up a picture before turning to show Sara.

 

“Is this him?” Zari asks and Sara nods in response.

 

“What is it?” Ray asks.

 

“Oh my god,” Zari says softly. Ray and Sara raise their brows at her, waiting for her to continue.

 

“Zari?” Sara asks.

 

“In my timeline, he’s the co-founder of A.R.G.U.S. with his brother-in-law, Tyler Andrews.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! I had some free time to push out another chapter this afternoon. Thank you so much for the kind words and support! I really love hearing from you guys! Hope you enjoy it! Can’t wait to see what y’all think!!!

7 days. 168 hours.

 

_Since the last time I saw her. Well, my time anyway._

 

To say the director was hurting, would be the biggest understatement of the year.

 

After leaving the ship, Ava turned off her phone, tablet, laptop, and anything else anyone could use to get ahold of her. Well, after she told the bureau she was taking two sick days.

 

She then locked herself in her apartment for almost two days, doing nothing but crying and drinking. Mostly, both at the same time. After running out of tears and alcohol, she managed to leave the house and return to work.

 

The director threw herself into her work, all-the-while playing nice with Hank and his band of psychos. Their recent activities were almost non-existent, but she was still keeping a close eye on the group.

 

Between paperwork and meetings, she occupied her time with working out, running, but even that couldn’t get the frustration and disappointment out of her mind. For the first time in her life, her manufactured life that is, she felt totally lost and with no direction to go.

 

The director started volunteering for missions, the more dangerous the better. Sparring and fighting on missions finally started to get her to have some feeling. Somehow, the feeling of busted knuckles and bruises on her body centered her. It kept her mind off of the pain her heart was feeling—or lack there of was a better term for it.

 

She was cold, hard, numb, and she was okay with that.

 

_Or at least, I’ll fake it ‘til I make it._

 

So, it only made sense to the director that she needed to do something to fit her new attitude. The members of the bureau notice Ava’s nonchalant, attitude and they were impressed. She was referred as a badass by almost everyone at the bureau, someone they now wanted to associate themselves with—she was no longer just their uptight boss.

 

Because, fuck the bureau.

 

Hank was on a mission to strip everything away from her, but she had to act like she wasn’t aware of the fact. Hence, the new attitude. With her newly established reputation, Ava felt like she was reckless, but a controlled type of reckless. Hell, her first reckless act was the day she started wearing black suits to the bureau.

 

The next time the director had a reckless feeling was the night after arresting a gang of magical fugitives. This time, her reckless feeling would be a little more permanent.

 

She went and got a tattoo of the word, ‘breathe;’ on her left wrist. Cheesy, but somehow having the tattoo consistently reminder her to breathe before acting. It was helping a lot with the crazy doctor and Hank’s antics. So, it was a small victory.

 

After the people at the bureau notice the small ink peaking out from the sleeve of her blazer, they thought they couldn’t be more surprised by the director. Well, that was until she purchased a matte-black, Ducati 848 EVO motorcycle.

 

Yeah, that’s what really shocked everyone.

 

In all honesty, it even shocked the director, but she wanted a change. She had gotten used to opening a portal every time she wanted to go somewhere, it was almost as if she forgot how to be somewhat normal.

 

Well, retract that. Every time she went to open a portal, still a deep part of her wanted to go scream, yell, kiss, no—yell at Sara. It had nothing to do with wanting to act normal—she is a clone for god’s sake. It kept her emotions and her temptations in check.

 

The director was afraid if she saw the captain, she would look into her blue eyes and cave right then and there. For being a clone, the director wishes she didn’t feel so much now that she had no one on the receiving end of those feelings.

 

Finishing the last swig of her coffee, she sets the mug into the sink before glancing at the clock. The director manages to grab her work cellphone and headphones. Her gaze settles on her personal phone before shaking her head—she isn’t ready to deal with that just yet.

 

Putting the headphones into her ears, she quickly clicks on a playlist, heavy rock music blasting in her ears as she glances around her apartment—silently searching for her black blazer. While yes, the color change was a little rebellious, she still wanted to look professional.

 

_Shit, I left my blazer at work._

 

Well, to be completely honest about the sudden change in suits, it wasn’t the director’s new rebellious spirit leading the change. Ava has lost so much weight from being upset that her bureau-issued suit don’t fit her properly. But she would never admit that. She was this tough, cold, badass that didn’t need or want feelings—or at least she kept telling herself that.

 

The director shoves the phone into her pocket before grabbing her helmet and keys. She slips her arms into a black leather jacket, zipping it over her the white, suit shirt before letting out a small sigh.

 

_You can do this. Just a few meetings and paperwork._

 

Slamming the door behind her, she walks toward her motorcycle. She straddles the bike before starting the engine. Twisting her long hair, she gently tucks it into her helmet, sliding the shield over her eyes.

 

_It’s a great morning for a ride._

 

Her long leg sweeps the kickstand as she lightly revs the engine. Slowly shifting the bike into gear, she slowly guides the bike out of her driveway. She manages to lightly coast out of her neighborhood before turning onto the highway.

 

The motorcycle’s engine shifts and snarls loudly as the director weaves between cars with ease, rushing for the break in traffic. Cranking the throttle, Ava darts between the cars before turning onto the downtown exit.

 

The director slowly reduces her speed, regrettably, as she gets lost in the sea of downtown traffic. After stopping at several red lights, the director pulls into the bureau’s parking deck.

 

Ava approaches her parking space, before turning, only to then back into the space. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices Gary and Nate laughing hysterically about something. The director hadn’t seen either man in a week, and it was probably better for her that way. She knew they had worked with the legends recently, no doubt finding out what had happened.

 

_I will be fine on my own._

 

_Maybe._

 

_Hopefully._

 

_One day._

 

The director didn’t want their pity or sympathy over the falling out, or break-up,with Sara. The men’s laughter stops as they approach her, clearly oblivious that it’s Ava hiding behind the tinted shield of her helmet. Cutting off the engine, Ava kicks the stand before getting off of the motorcycle.

 

The director unfastens the strap of her helmet before sliding it off of her head. She slowly shakes out her long curls before running a hand through her hair. Gary and Nate stand completely stunned, mouths gaping open as they stare at the director.

 

_Stop checking me out, it’s weird._

 

“Ava?”

 

“Dir-Director Sharpe?” Gary stutters as his eyes scan the director. Ava pauses the loud music before arching a brow at the men.

 

“What?” Ava asks.

 

“You have a motorcycle?!” Nate asks.

 

“You look really good in that leather jacket,” Gary says, stepping into the director’s personal space.

 

“Gary, we talked about personal space and your fly is open. Nate, thanks for stating the obvious. Oh, and both of your ties are crooked,” Ava says plainly.

 

“Damn it,” Gary mutters.

 

The men begin fidgeting with their ties before Ava turns her back to the men, walking into the bureau. As the director walks through the hall, agents nod at her, a silent ‘good morning’ before reaching her office.

 

Opening the door, she walks in, quickly swapping her leather jacket for her blazer. She hangs the jacket on the coat rack along with her helmet. Sighing softly, the director approaches her desk, quickly opening her laptop. Sliding into the chair, she quickly begins filtering through work emails.

 

_Reports._

 

_Reports._

 

_Office softball on Saturday._

 

_Oh, shit._

 

Her mouse dangles over an email from Zari. Shaking her head, she wishes she never granted the hacker access to the bureau.

 

_I should just ignore it._

 

Instead, her finger clicks on the mouse pad, opening the email.

 

_**Ava,** _

 

_**We need to talk.** _

 

_**I know you have any calls or transmissions from us being forwarded to your personal phone, which is currently off. I have some really important information.** _

 

_**I wouldn’t be writing this if it wasn’t serious. Please, respond.** _

 

_**-Z** _

 

Shaking her head, she deletes the email before leaning back into her chair. She had been monitoring everything on Project Hades, and nothing of the status had changed. The director couldn’t help but thing the captain put Zari into a position, reaching out to the director. She wasn’t ready to talk. Whatever it was, it could wait.

 

The director’s phone vibrates, snapping Ava out of her thoughts. Reaching into her pocket, she retrieves her phone, eyes widening at the screen as she reads the text.

 

_**Are you fucking kidding me? I watched you open, read AND delete my email. Please, Ava. It’s important. —Z** _

 

_**I can go all day, Hotpants. —Z** _

 

_Damn it! I totally forgot they bugged my office._

 

Sighing, the director knows if she wants to get any work done, she should just text the annoying woman back.

 

**_What is it?—A_ **

 

Within seconds, Zari replies.

 

_**Meet me at Birdhouse Cafe at six. —Z** _

 

Shaking her head, before she can reply, the director receives another text.

 

_**I already know you’re schedule. So, don’t even think about backing out. Oh, and don’t worry, I’m coming alone. —Z** _

 

_**See you then.—A** _

 

The director tosses the phone onto the desk before her fingertips make their way to her temples, slightly massaging her newly formed headache. She knew that she couldn’t hide or ignore the legends forever, they worked with the bureau, but that didn’t mean Ava couldn’t try. Sighing to herself, she flips open a report before staring at the page.

 

_Today is going to be a long day._

 

**Meanwhile, in the temporal zone...**

 

“YES!” Zari yells, pumping her fist in the air, startling the team. Ray knits his brows at the woman, while Mick sips his beer—not phased by the sudden outburst.

 

“What is it?” Ray asks. Zari glances around the bridge, before turning her attention back to her teammate.

 

“Ava responded,” Zari whispers, causing the man’s eyes to widen in shock.

 

“What did she say?”

 

“Well, not much. It was more of me annoying her. She opened her work emails and I watched her delete it. So, I texted her work phone. Making her talk to me,” Zari says with a small shrug.

 

“And?”

 

“She’s going to meet up with me at a cafe. I’m going to tell her everything we’ve found,” Zari says.

 

“Why a cafe?”

 

“Because someone bugged Ava’s apartment. I think that’s how they found out about her and Sara,” Zari says, causing Ray to shake his head in disbelief.

 

“But we have no idea who,” Ray says, earning a nod from Zari.

 

“No, but I am trying to hack into their IP address and backtrack it. I’ve almost got it but whoever did it made sure they wouldn’t be traced easily,” Zari says.

 

“Are you going to show her the videos from the night Sara was poisoned?” Ray asks, earning a nod.

 

“Yup. I had Gideon send me the the tox-screen report she conducted on Sara. I have the videos saved on my phone already,” Zari says, earning a nod from Ray.

 

“Once she sees those, she’ll know it wasn’t Sara! Then they can get back together!” Ray says, his voice filled with hope.

 

“I never thought I’d say this, but I would rather see them being disgustingly in love than this. They don’t deserve this,” Zari says softly.

 

“Oh, before I forget, give this to Ava,” Ray says softly, slipping the director’s ring into the palm of Zari’s hand.

 

“Wait, how did you?” Zari asks before he shushes the woman.

 

“She got drunk, threw it across the ship, one night. So, I took it and modified it,” Ray says earning an arched brow from Zari.

 

“What did you do to it?”

 

“Well, I think I figured out how to reverse the doctor’s effects on the body. I installed small protective sensors on the inner-lying part of the band, making them virtually undetectable. It’s connected to Gideon’s mainstream, allowing her to monitor vitals, location, etc. Hypothetically speaking, if the doctor puts a collar on Ava, this would prevent her controlling her nervous system,” Ray says and Zari high-fives the man.

 

“Ray, this is incredible!”

 

“The only problem is, she has to be wearing the ring for it to work,” Ray says and Zari lets out a small, defeated sigh.

 

“Well, let’s hope I’m good at playing Cupid,” Zari says sarcastically.

 

“Hey, Zari. Can I ask you something?” Ray asks, earning a nod from the woman.

 

“Do you think we should tell, Sara?” Ray asks.

 

“Tell me what?” Sara asks, her tone authoritative. Zari and Ray exchange a small glance before Zari’s hand slips into the pocket of her jeans, hiding the ring.

 

“Fuck,” Zari mutters under her breath.

 

What the hell was she going to do?


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I finally finished my exams and I made time to bust out another chapter. Thank you so much for all the love and support. I cannot wait to see what y’all think about this chapter! Enjoy!

“Zari. Ray,” Sara threatens.

 

“Someone bugged Ava’s apartment,” Ray says, his tone neutral. Zari hides her smirk, suddenly feeling proud of the man for holding in a secret.

 

“What?” Sara asks and Zari nods her head.

 

“Yeah, I found it late last night. I managed to try and trace her personal electronics. Which by the way, all are still off and our calls are being directed there,” Zari says softly. Sara’s heart aches slightly before nodding her head.

 

“And how exactly did that lead you to find her apartment being bugged?” Sara asks.

 

“Well, I managed to hack her bureau-issued electronics network, which picked then lead me to finding cameras all over the apartment,” Zari says softly.

 

“How long have they been there?” Sara asks.

 

“Well, the footage goes back to around the time she returned to work from being kidnapped,” Zari says.

 

“So, I’m on those tapes. That’s how Hank found out,” Sara says softly and Zari nods her head.

 

“Yeah. But the footage isn’t a continuous live feed, it only seems to stream and record when Ava is home,” Zari says and Sara nods her head.

 

“Any idea who it is?”

 

“Not yet. I’m working on backtracking the IP address but whoever did bug the place, definitely didn’t want to be caught. There’s a huge encoding process and firewall system to get through. I’ve only managed to narrow it down to someone in Star City,” Zari says, causing the captain to nod in response.

 

“There’s an underground group of hackers base in the city. Ray and I were spitballing ideas about how I could get a better trace on the IP address,” Zari says.

 

“Any promising ideas?” Sara asks.

 

“Well, if it’s okay with you, I told Zari to use some of my old PalmerTech devices at an Internet cafe in the city to help locate the device,” Ray says smoothly.

 

“Uh, yeah. Do whatever you need. Just be careful and keep me in the loop,” Sara says, he quickly nods before disappearing down the corridor. Sara slowly shakes her head before glancing over at Zari.

 

_This is a bad idea, but I’m going to ask anyway._

 

“Can I see the footage from the night she left up until now?” Sara asks. Zari’s eyes eyes widen before nodding her head.

 

“Sara, I’m not sure if that’s a good idea,” Zari says, clearly worried about the captain.

 

“She won’t return my texts, my calls. I just want to see her. Make sure she’s okay, I guess. Or you know what I mean. I just want to see her,” Sara says, her voice beginning to tremble.

 

“Sara, I know you do but watching her cry is only going to hurt you even more,” Zari says.

 

_Goddamn it. I hate that she’s right._

 

“It’s just, I miss her, Z,” Sara says softly.

 

“I shouldn’t show you this but, here,” Zari says softly.

 

Zari nods her head slowly before grabbing her tablet. Swiping her finger across the screen she sighs softly before showing Sara a standstill image from inside the director’s apartment.

 

The image causes a lump to form is Sara’s throat. Ava is laying on the couch, wearinga gray long sleeve shirt, but it wasn’t just any shirt. It was the captain’s favorite shirt of Ava’s to wear. Thinking back, it was the shirt she wore the last time at the apartment. Sara’s eyes squint noticing two of the three buttons unfastened and a small ping of hope flutters in her chest.

 

_She always buttoned them, every time she wore it—as she was going to the bureau. Every time I wore that shirt, I kept them unbuttoned to drive her crazy._

 

_It made for a good excuse for her to rip my shirt off._

 

_“If she’s not wearing it, its next to her pillow at night. So, I think it’s safe to say she misses you,” Zari says and Sara slightly shakes her head._

 

“After what I said, what I did, she shouldn’t,” Sara says.

 

“Oh, come on,” Zari says.

 

“I was, am a monster. Mallus and the toxin both clarified that. Believing I wasn’t was a joke,” Sara deadpans.

 

“That isn’t you. You idiot,” Zari snaps. Sara shakes her head before turning to walk away, Zari grabs her arm.

 

“This is what Hank wants. For you to mope and feel sorry for yourself. Wanna know why?”

 

“Why’s that?” Sara asks.

 

“Because it makes you weak,” Zari says and Sara’s hands ball into fists.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Sara. Look at yourself. You have barely eaten or slept since the toxin incident,” Zari says sternly.

 

_If Gideon told her that I’m having nightmares, I’ll unplug her._

 

“I wasn’t weak fighting against that demonic doll yesterday,” Sara says and Zari shakes her head.

 

“But yet, you managed to get stabbed because you were being reckless,” Zari says.

 

“Whatever. The demon is back to hell and I’m fine,” Sara says flatly, wanting to end the conversation.

 

“You can keep pretending you’re fine by being reckless and stubborn. But in reality, you’re not fine, Sara,” Zari says and Sara slightly gasps at her bluntness.

 

“Alright, fine. I can’t do anything without thinking about her. Wondering if she’s okay, if she’s thinking about me. God, for the first time in my life, I found someone who makes me want things I never dreamt I could have or want. I put on that fucking ring from the gala because she is the only thing I looked forward to in my future—the same night I got hit by a fucking neurotoxin that turned me into a even bigger monster than I already am.

 

Then she gets stripped away from me by some psychopaths. And I’m left here, trying to figure out how I can get her back but she won’t call or talk to me. All I want to do is hold her and tell her how much I love her. But I’m left here, with a bottle of whiskey, sobbing into a pillow that smells like her because she’s gone. So, yeah, okay. I’m not fine. Is that what you fucking want to hear?!” Sara shouts, tears streaming down her face before storming off.

 

Disappearing down the corridor, the captain hastily walks toward the gym. She quickly enters before turning around, locking the door. She definitely does not want to be interrupted right now. Stripping off her shirt, she tosses it on the bench before walking over to the punching bag.

 

“Gideon, play the metal workout playlist.”

 

As the uptempo heavy beating of the drums and brash sounds of guitars echo throughout the gym, Sara slowly rolls her neck before leading into a series of punches. The force behind the blows slowly intensity, following along with the rage of music.

 

Her knuckles slowly being to feel numb as they continue beating into the leather bag. At this rate the captain knows her knuckles will be splitting and sore later, but she doesn’t care. This pain is better than focusing on the pain weighing in her mind and the pain she feels in her heart.

 

Little did the captain know, Zari recorded her emotional outburst. The totem bearer has a plan, and she would be damned if she was going to let Hank and the A.R.G.U.S. group beat them. She already lost one family, and she isn’t about to lose her new family.

 

**Hours later...Star City**

 

Ava slows the speed of her motorcycle as she approaches the Birdhouse Cafe. A large part of the director didn’t want to be here, ultimately, the soft spot she has for the legends and their captain won her internal battle.

 

The director knew it had to be urgent if Zari was coming into the city. Ava just hoped it was about a breakthrough in the case and nothing to do with Sara. She didn’t want to hear about the captain, but yet, she could help but wonder how Sara was doing. Yes, she was hurting and parts of her wanted to hate Sara, she couldn’t help the love or caring feelings she held for the captain.

 

_I hate that I still care._

 

Ava pulls next to the curb, parking the motorcycle. Turning off the engine and kicking the stand down, the director slowly gets off of the motorcycle. She takes off the helmet and shakes out her hair before sighing as she looks at the door.

 

_It’s just like a regular work meeting._

 

The director walks into the quiet coffee shop, slowly scanning the room before noticing Zari sitting at a booth in the back corner. She slowly walks toward the booth, instantly catches Zari’s attention. The totem bearer eyes slightly widen and the director internally scolds herself.

 

_I should have wore my blazer._

 

It wasn’t that the director looked bad, she had her suit shirt tucked into her pants, the sleeves cuffed just below her elbow. The director just looked a little less business-like, but she still looked professional. She slowly slides into the booth across from Zari, noticing a mug resting in her spot as she sets her helmet next to her.

 

“I ordered you a coffee with Bailey’s. I thought it would lighten the mood a little,” Zari says softly before sipping on her own drink, causing Ava to arch a brow.

 

“Thank you,” Ava says softly, before taking a small sip.

 

_Damn that’s good._

 

“Nice bike. I didn’t realize you ride,” Zari says softly. Ava nods, suddenly realizing the drink was definitely needed.

 

“So, what did you need to tell me?” Ava asks, keeping it formal. Zari nods her head before pulling out her phone and setting it onto the table. The totem bearer scans the room before letting out a small sigh.

 

“Well, after doing countless hours of digging, I managed to find full profiles on each of the people that was in the room during Hank’s meeting. Which led me to find this,” Zari says as she slides her finger across the screen of her phone.

 

With a few clicks, she slides the phone in front of Ava, displaying of Mr. Andrews with his arm around Mark. The director’s eyes widen before looking at Zari in disbelief.

 

“What is Mark doing with him?” Ava asks, dumbfounded at the sight.

 

“He is Tyler Andrews brother-in-law. In my timeline, he is the cofounder of A.R.G.U.S.,” Zari says, her tone gentle. Ava clinches her jaw before shaking her head.

 

“Why would he help them?”

 

“I don’t know. I’m still looking into it,” Zari says.

 

“He’s been in on it this whole time,” Ava says, earning a nod.

 

“What else?”

 

“Well, I also have an idea about how Hank found out about you and Sara,” Zari says.

 

“How?” Ava asks.

 

“When I was trying to get ahold of you, I managed to track your bureau-issued electronics. That lead me to a weird IP address which ultimately led to me finding surveillance cameras all over your apartment.”

 

Ava’s jaw slacks, her mouth slightly agape in shock. The director’s mind works in overdrive as she tries to think how this could have happened. Zari sighs before sipping her drink before showing Ava several standstill images of herself with Sara inside her apartment.

 

“What?” Ava asks as she continues looking at the pictures.

 

Moments of the couple cuddling, kissing, having dinner, relaxing on the couch together cause Ava to shake her head before sliding the phone away—a pang of hurt radiating in her chest.

 

“The cameras have been there for a while.They go back since the beginning,” Zari says and Ava shakes her head as she tries to comprehend Zari’s words.

 

“Do we know who put them there?” Ava asks.

 

“Not yet. It’s heavily encrypted. I’m almost through the last bit of the firewall. They don’t want to be found and they seem to only be activated when you’re home. So the lack of livestream is making it more difficult for me to track,” Zari says and Avatakes a large sip of her drink, extremely thankful for the alcoholic drink.

 

“I just. I don’t know what to say,” Ava says and Zari lets out a shaky breath.

 

“I wouldn’t know what to say either. I told Sara but I didn’t tell her what I found out before I came here to meet you,” Zari says.

 

“What it is?”

 

“I skimmed through the recent footage and someone has been in your apartment. I saw someone watching you sleep. I can’t make out the face but I’m still trying,” Zari says and Ava’s eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets. A puzzling look crosses the director’s face, causing Zari to tilt her head slightly.

 

“What is it, Ava?”

 

“It’s just, I’ve been having nightmares and it’s like I could feel someone watching me. At first, I thought it was Sara but now. God, now I don’t know what to do or think,” Ava says, her heart beginning to pound. Zari slowly reaches her hand across the table, lightly gripping Ava’s hand, attempting to comfort the director.

 

“Whoever it is, I think it’s safe to say they wanted you away from Sara,” Zari says softly.

 

“Why?” Ava asks.

 

“Because you are the only thing that can completely destroy her,” Zari says softly, and as much as Ava’s heart begins to ache, she scoffs.

 

“Like what she did to me,” Ava mutters. Zari quickly grabs her phone, flipping to a video, before sliding it in front of Ava.

 

“What’s this?” Ava asks as she clicks play.

 

“The doctor put a oil, which contained a neurotoxin, in her hand before briefly running her hand over your hair. When Sara hugged you, she inhaled the toxin. That’s why she lashed out against you and everyone else around that night,” Zari says as Ava watches the video—the scene unfolding just as Zari described.

 

_Oh my god._

 

“So, that night, she was poisoned?” Ava asks, tears slowly beginning to build in her eyes.

 

“Gideon and Ray said something about the toxin being like a shot of angry adrenaline. Something some rogue militia groups inject into their soldiers before going into combat. She woke up two days later not knowing anything that happened,” Zari says and it takes Ava’s breath away. The director sinks into the booth, leaning back as she sits completely stunned.

 

_She didn’t know what happened._

 

_Oh my god._

 

“Does she?” Ava chokes out before wiping her tears that have began to trail down her cheeks.

 

“She watched the video and has been a total wreck. She’s called, texted, but you’re phones off,” Zari says.

 

“Did she try to find me?” Ava asks and Zari slowly nods her head.

 

“We didn’t let her leave the ship. I found the cameras and we didn’t want to put you in further risk,” Zari says softly.

 

“But,” Ava says before Zari sighs.

 

“Ava, we can’t let them see you with Sara. At least not here in Star City,” Zari says as Ava slowly nods. The totem bearer slowly reaches into the pocket of her jeans before setting the ring in front of the director.

 

“What are you doing with that?” Ava asks.

 

“Ray modified it with anti-sensors just in case if you end up being the target. As long as you wear this, none of their technology will affect you,” Zari says.

 

“I don’t know if I can wear that after everything that’s happened. I know she was poisoned but what she said killed me,” Ava says, her eyes never leaving the ring. Zari swipes her finger to a recording, before pressing play.

 

_**“Alright, fine. I can’t do anything without thinking about her. Wondering if she’s okay, if she’s thinking about me. God, for the first time in my life, I found someone who makes me want things I never dreamt I could have or want. I put on that fucking ring from the gala because she is the only thing I looked forward to in my future—the same night I got hit by a fucking neurotoxin that turned me into a even bigger monster than I already am.** _

 

_**Then she gets stripped away from me by some psychopaths. And I’m left here, trying to figure out how I can get her back but she won’t call or talk to me. All I want to do is hold her and tell her how much I love her. But I’m left with a bottle of whiskey, sobbing into a pillow that smells like her because she’s gone. So, yeah, okay. I’m not fine. Is that what you fucking want to hear?!”** _

 

Ava gasps as she listens to the recording of a very emotional captain. The director had never heard the woman sound so upset, so defeated. Choking back sobs, Ava quickly wipes her eyes before releasing a shaky breath.

 

“I get where you’re coming from, but I just thought you should know. She might kill me for recording that and playing it for you,” Zari says. Ava nods slowly before the other woman grabs her phone, slowly sliding out from the booth to stand to her feet.

 

“I know this is a lot. But I wanted to tell you. Be careful. Believe it or not, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you,” Zari says. Without thinking Ava stands to her feet, enveloping the shorter woman in a hug.

 

“Thank you,” Ava mumbles. Zari nods as she offers a small, sad smile.

 

“I’ve got to go. Be careful and remember, don’t do anything that could give them a clue that you know.”

 

Zari quickly exits the coffee shop, leaving the director stunned and dumbfounded. She bends to grab her helmet as she stares at the ring resting on the table. She grabs the ring, and slowly slips it onto her finger, feeling a sudden sense of wholeness.

 

_Sara never meant for any of this to happen._

 

_She loves me._

 

_She isn’t the monster, Hank and his friends are the ones that are monsters._

 

Ava exits the coffee shop, quickly sliding her helmet as she mounts her motorcycle. Starting the engine and kicking up the stand, she merges onto the street. Zari’s words echo through her mind as she zips through the evening streets of the city.

 

She didn’t know what was going to happen, or when something was going to happen. The only thing she did know, is someone is out there dictating her life. Playing her like a puppet, and she was over it.

 

_I’m going to bring these fuckers down, if it’s the last thing I do._


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I hope you’re having a wonderful Sunday! Well, this chapter went a different route than what I had originally planned. I really hope you guys enjoy it and I cannot wait to find out what you think! Enjoy!!

Long fingers tap steadily against desk, patiently waiting for the monitor to come to life. Glancing at the clock, a small smile crosses the villain’s face as the monitor lightly illuminates the room.

 

_Good evening, Director Sharpe._

 

The villain watches on as Ava tosses her keys onto a small table in the foyer. The director hangs her jacket next to her helmet, before walking into the kitchen to most likely pour herself a glass of wine. It was her post-work routine.

 

_Are we having red or white tonight?_

 

_You don’t look too stressed and your meetings went well today._

 

_So, I’m going to guess white._

 

_As the director retrieves a glass and a bottle of white wine, the villain smirks triumphantly._

 

_Oh, how I enjoy spending our evenings together._

 

The director takes a long sip of her wine before walking up the stairs to her bedroom. With a rapid click of the mouse, the monitor flips to another camera, displaying the director’s bedroom.

 

Ava sets her wine glass on the nightstand before pressing play on the dock station. ‘Sun Models’ by ODESZA fills the room as the director slowly begins to unbutton her shirt, slowly revealing her scar. The villain’s hand balls into a fist as their eyes fixate onto the scar.

 

_You’re too perfect to have that on your body._

 

_All for her._

 

_Why can’t you see that she can’t take care of you like I can?_

 

_She will never love you like I do._

 

_I’m doing this all for us, you’ll see._

 

_Sara is just another obstacle._

 

_She’s not worthy of your thoughts or of your love—but I am._

 

_I’ll take care of you, Ava._

 

_Everything I do is for us._

 

Ava walks into the bathroom, quickly starting the shower. The camera focuses on the director as she continues undressing, only causing the villain to trace a long finger along the screen, almost as if it’s tracing along her body.

 

Leaning back into the chair, the villain continues staring at the screen. The villain’s patience is beginning dwindle, the obsession with the director becoming too much to handle.

 

_I will make you love me, you’ll see._

 

_Can you see, Ava?_

 

_Sara’s a problem._

 

_She’s keeping us from our potential, our love, our happily ever after._

 

_But you still think of her._

 

_You call for her in your sleep._

 

_I thought breaking you two up would end it._

 

_But it didn’t._

 

_As long as that woman is alive, I will never be able to get you to love me._

 

_So, I’m doing this for us._

 

_As long as you don’t cause any trouble, you won’t get hurt._

 

**Meanwhile, days later in the temporal zone...**

 

“Want to tell me what the hell is going on?” Sara asks as she watches Zari walk onto the bridge.

 

The captain arched a brow as she leans against the desk in her office. Zari quickly notices Ray sitting in a chair with a guilt-ridden facial expression. Zari slowly enters the office before taking a seat on the couch. Her eyes dance between the pair before sighing softly. She opens her mouth to speak when she’s interrupted.

 

“Look, I know you guys aren’t telling me everything and if you don’t want me to break your arms, you’ll talk. So, talk,” Sara says softly.

 

“Look, Sara,” Ray says softly only causing the captain to roll her eyes.

 

“Look, you delivered the lie smoothly, but your eyes roam around the room every time you lie,” Sara says and Ray shakes his head in disbelief.

 

“Damn it. I thought I had it.”

 

“Look, we weren’t lying about the cameras in Ava’s apartment, we just didn’t tell you everything,” Zari says softly.

 

“And everything would be?” Sara asks. Zari slowly walks over to the bridge before retrieving her tablet. With a few swipes of her fingers, she slowly hands Sara the tablet.

 

“Someone has been inside her apartment when she’s home. They’ve been watching her sleep,” Zari says softly and Sara’s eyes widen as her jaw clinches.

 

_Oh my god._

 

“And you didn’t think to tell me because? We have to get her out of there now!” Sara shouts.

 

“Because we knew you’d react this way,” Ray says softly, earning a glare from the captain.

 

“Sara, we think Ava is either a target or the focus of someone’s obsession.If they see you charging in there, that would only set them off,” Zari says softly.

 

_Damn it._

 

“So, we’re just going to let them sit in her apartment while she sleeps and do nothing about it? She’s literally just a sitting duck. How the hell are we supposed to let that happen?” Sara asks causing Zari and Ray to exchange a glance before they look to their captain with determined faces.

 

“We’re not,” Zari says.

 

“Oh, yeah. How?”

 

“I reinforced her ring with technology that will make sure she is unaffected by Dr. Wood’s forms of treatment or torture, including the collars,” Ray says softly.

 

“Wait. What?” Sara asks.

 

“‘The same night you got really upset and threw her ring, I figured out Dr. Wood’s algorithms and with Gideon’s help, we found the reversal,” Ray says softly.

 

“And I, finally got ahold of Ava,” Zari says softly and Sara feels as if someone has knocked the wind from her chest.

 

“But, how?” Sara stammers, her mind in overdrive.

 

“I blew up her work phone with texts. Threatened that I wouldn’t stop until she agreed to talk to me,” Zari says.

 

“How do we know her work phone isn’t bugged?”

 

“Well, Gideon and I managed to replace my messages with annoying texts and emails from Gary. They’ll never be traced and Gideon managed to create messages that would cause Ava’s reaction of annoyance to be the same. Therefore, they won’t have any idea that we talked,” Zari says softly.The captain nods her head slowly as she processes before something goes off in her head.

 

_Zari never went to trace the IP address._

 

_ God, how could I have missed this?  _

 

_ Because you were drunk and heartbroken, that’s why. You idiot. _

 

“You saw her,” Sara says, earning a nod from the totem bearer.

 

“I did. We met at a safe location. I told her everything, including how you were poisoned.”

 

“How is she?” Sara asks softly.

 

“Other than freaked out? Well, she’s definitely lost weight, but she also managed to get a tattoo and she drives a motorcycle. She looks pretty bad ass,” Zari says and Sara’s eyes widen.

 

_I bet she looks so damn good on a motorcycle._

 

_And a tattoo?_

 

The captain nods slowly before Zari hands her phone to the captain. Sara’s eyes study the picture of Ava removing her helmet as she stands next to the motorcycle. Sara can feel her heart rate spike as she stares at the director. Zari’s thoughts were right on the money—the director’s suit was one Sara didn’t recognize, and she could tell from the woman’s body language, she was exhausted. Somehow, throughout all of it, the captain still found her to be incredibly beautiful.

 

“She misses you,” Zari says softly. Sara slowly shakes her head before taking a sip of her whiskey.

 

“You met up with her days ago. She hasn’t called or even read my messages. So, I am probably the last thing on her mind,” Sara says with a shake of her head.

 

“There’s only one way to make sure,” Ray says softly. He and Zari share a small smile, causing the captain’s brows to knit in confusion.

 

“Gideon, does Ava miss Sara?” Ray asks.

 

“Gideon, wouldn’t know that,” Sara asks.

 

“Actually, Captain Lance. I do, thanks to the technology Mr. Palmer installed into the ring. It appears Director Sharpe is indeed missing you,” Gideon says softly and Sara’s mouth gapes open in shock.

 

“But that means?” Sara asks, almost as if she’s hallucinating.

 

“Ava’s wearing the ring, Sara,” Ray says.

 

“Director Sharpe is currently at the bureau, but was wearing the ring thirty-three minutes ago. She is currently offline,” Gideon says softly.

 

“I showed her the videos we found, and I played your little outburst from the bridge to her. Before I got back to the ship, Gideon informed me she was wearing it. We can monitor her location, health, everything as long as she’s wearing it,” Zari says.

 

“I cannot believe you two went behind my back. You two deliberately withheld information from me and have been keeping me from chasing after the woman I love,” Sara deadpans. Zari and Ray exchange glances before Sara’s lips turn upward into a small smile.

 

“Thank you,” Sara says softly.

 

“You’re welcome,” the pair say simultaneously.

 

“If you two ever do that again, I will kill you. Understood?” Sara asks, quickly receiving eager nods.

 

“Alright, good. You’re excused.”

 

Ray nods his head slightly before making sure to lightly squeeze the captain’s shoulders as he exits the office. Zari watches as he disappears down the corridor before turning to find Sara consumed with her thoughts. Zari lightly rubs the captain’s shoulders before offering a sad smile.

 

“Sara. There’s something that I think you should know, and I didn’t want to say this in front of Ray,” Zari says softly.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Nora’s name was on the transfer list. It was signed off on this morning,” Zari says and Sara’s eyes widen.

 

“Ava signed off on it,” the captain says causing Zari to nod her head. Releasing a disappointed sigh, the captain shakes her head before picking up the glass fo whiskey.

 

“Shit. Nora’s a big enough problem alone, and we’ve all seen what she’s like when she’s someone’s puppet,” Sara says before chugging the remaining whiskey.

 

Before Zari can respond, a blinding white light followed by a whooshing sound comes from the bridge. Zari and Sara turn their heads to shield their eyes as they quickly arm themselves. Turning back to the bridge, the totem bearer activates her totem as Sara twirls a staff in her hand. The women’s jaws slacken in disbelief as hurried footsteps approach the bridge. Mick and Ray come to a sliding stop as their eyes widen before Sara slowly steps down onto the bridge.

 

“Nora?” Ray asks.

 

“I come in peace,” Nora says softly, her hands slowly raising in the air. Nora’s hair and clothes are disheveled, the left side of her lip busted and bruised.

 

“What are you doing here?” Sara asks, her grip tightening around the staff.

 

“I escaped before they could transfer me. I got out before they could collar me completely,” Nora says softly as she pulls on the neck of her shirt, revealing prongs marks along her neck.

 

“How?” Ray asks and Nora looks at him, a small sigh of relief escaping her lips. She slowly reaches into her pocket retrieving her time stone and a gold ring.

 

_ Ava’s ring. _

 

“How did you get that ring?” Sara asks and Nora slowly shakes her head as tears begging to fall from her eyes.

 

“Ava came down to transport me. I thought she was doing it as a way of revenge for the whole Mallus thing. But instead,” Nora says softly.

 

“She helped you escape,” Sara says softly. Nora nods her head before the captain exchanges worrisome looks with the members of her team. Nora reaches into another pocket to retrieve a folded piece of paper before handing it toward the captain.

 

“It’s from her,. She told me to give it to you,” Nora says softly. Sara snatches the letter before quickly unfolding it to find Ava’s loopy handwriting covering the page.

 

**_Peter Pan,_ **

 

**_If you’re reading this, it’s because I couldn’t let Hank and his group hurt anyone else. I’m doing something I never thought I’d do, I’m causing my own prison break. I’m releasing all of the prisoners and am going to hold off Hank’s men until I can’t any more._ **

 

**_Must mean I’ve been successful if you’re seeing this._ **

 

**_When they take me, they won’t hurt me. I’m pretty sure I figured out what they want to do with me. I’m the common denomenator in all of this mess. My apartment getting bugged, you getting poisoned. Someone is wanting me in every way. They’re not going to stop until they have me and if I can buy you more time to figuring out who it is. They want my love, but they’ll never get it. My heart has always been yours, it will always be yours._ **

 

**_Whatever happens, just know that I love you more than I ever thought was possible._ **

 

**_Be careful with who you trust, Sara. Nate and Gary know something they’re not telling us._ **

 

**_I will see you again._ **

 

**_Don’t forget, I love you._ **

 

**_—Ava_ **

 

The captain slowly shakes her head before tossing her staff across the room. The staff ricochets off the wall with a loud clang before falling to the floor. Sara’s hands ball into first as she releases a shaky breath.

 

“Ray, get Nora into the med bay to get her checked by Gideon.”

 

“Zari, you’re in my office with me. I want you combing through every inch of Nate and Gary’s activities. Oh, and find footage of the prison break.”

 

“Mick, do what you do best. Drink a six pack and Gideon? Let me know when you’re finished with Nora, because we need to talk about this prison break,” Sara orders. Everyone disperses as Sara runs a hand through her hair.

 

_What the hell did you do, Ava?_


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter! Let me know what you think!

**Two days before the prison break...**

 

_Ava, baby. Please, call me._

 

_I love you._

 

_Look, I was hit by some neurotoxin and I’m disgusted with what happened. It wasn’t me. You are the only good thing I have in my life._

 

_Please, respond._

 

_Ava._

 

_I miss you calling me, Peter Pan._

 

_I know you’re probably not going to get this. Or if you do, you probably won’t read this. It’s stupid, I know, but I miss you. God, I keep playing sweet moments between us and then I start crying. I just miss you so fucking much. I put on my ring from the gala tonight._

 

_You’ve always been the one thing I look forward to in the future._

 

_I want to marry you one day, Ava._

 

_I will never stop fighting for you._

 

Ava wipes a stray tear from her cheek as she slides her phone into her pocket. After meeting with Zari, she got on her motorcycle and just drove in no particular direction.

 

She found a small overpass on the outskirts of Star City and that’s when she decided to check her personal phone. She had missed hundreds of calls and texts from Sara over the last week.

 

It broke the director’s heart reading the messages from Sara. To be honest, she couldn’t finish reading them all because she hated how broken the captain sounded.

 

This situation was beyond fucked up. It was never meant to happen this way. Someone was coming after them because of Ava. The director knew it wasn’t her fault for the captain’s heartbreaking messages—it was Hank and his psychotic friends.

 

Ava was done hiding and pretending that she didn’t know what was going on or the fact that she didn’t care about the captainanymore. She was tired of this group hurting people and she would be damned if she was going to go down quietly.

 

Flipping the shield over her eyes, she revs the engine before speeding down the highway, rushing toward the city lights. All she needed was a little bit more information and come up with a plan.

 

_They’re not going to know what hit them._

 

**A day later...**

 

The director strides into the bureau, her helmet resting against her hip as she walks toward her office. Rounding the corner, the director hears hushed whispers.

 

_Those voices sound familiar._

 

Slowly leaning against the wall, making herself unnoticeable, her eyes widen as she hears Nate and Gary whispering in a heated exchange.

 

“Did you plant the transfer paper?” Nate says.

 

“Yes. She signed off right away. She has no idea it’s Nora,” Gary says softly.

 

“Good. We can’t let her find out or it’ll ruin the plan,” Nate says and before he can continue, Ava steps into the hall before walking toward her office. The men rapidly clear their throats before nodding their heads at the director.

 

“Good morning, Director Sharpe,” Gary says nervously.

 

“Morning gentlemen. Excuse me, you’re blocking my door,” Ava says, her voice professional. They quickly scatter as Ava barges into her office.

 

Closing the door behind her, she tosses her helmet onto the chair before walking to her desk. She quickly rummages through papers before glancing at the transfer sheet and her eyes widen.

 

_They’re transferring Nora. Right now._

 

_Shit. Guess my plan has to move a little quicker than expected._

 

She quickly opens a drawer, retrieving a small bag before shoving it into her pocket. Rushing out of her office, she takes long strides as she heads toward the prisoner holding cells. She notices three heavily armed guards outside of Nora’s cell.

 

“I’m sorry, Director. This prisoner is about to be transferred,” the guard says, and Ava nods her head before Dr. Wood strides down the hall.

 

“Director Sharpe, what a pleasant surprise. I wasn’t aware you personally oversaw transfers,” the doctor says, her voice has a tinge of seduction.

 

“Normally, I don’t. But this one tortured me. I was hoping to strap her up and escort her out. My own little version of payback,” Ava says, her voice harsh. The doctor’s eyes sparkle at the venom in Ava’s voice as a wide smile crosses her face.

 

“Well, I shouldn’t do this but revenge is something I fully believe in. Boys, let her in. Feel free to rough her up a little. I put something on her so she can’t hurt you,” the doctor says with a wide smile.

 

_Shit. The collar._

 

“Thank you. I’ll bring her out in a few minutes,” Ava says harshly. The doctor slowly leans into the director’s personal space before whispering in her ear.

 

“You’re so sexy when you’re mad.”

 

The doctor winks at the director as the doors to Nora’s cell opens. The guard hands the director a set of hand cuffs as he lets out a frustrated grunt. Ava nods her head before walking into the cell, the door closing behind her. Nora is curled up in a ball in the middle of her bed with a silver collar around her neck.

 

Ava lightly clears her throat as she strides over to the bed. Nora glances up at her before scoffing and shaking her head. She slowly sits up on her bed before standing in front of Ava.

 

“First, I am a demon’s puppet and now I get to be your puppet. Guess that’s karma, huh?” Nora says, her voice cold and humorless.

 

“Turn around,” Ava orders. Nora slowly turns, her back facing the director before Ava steps and begins fiddling with the cuffs. She slowly leans into Nora’s ear, whispering to make sure no one who is watching will be able to hear her.

 

“I’m not letting them take you. I’m getting you out.”

 

“Why?” Nora asks softly. Ava slowly reaches into her pocket before slipping a small bag into Nora’s jeans.

 

“Because you deserve to be happy and make your own choices. Your time stone is in your pocket. I just need to get this collar off first,” Ava says as she slides her ring on the tip of Nora’s index finger.

 

“This is going to hurt.”

 

Ava’s hand move to the collar, pressing a small button before the collar slowly pops out from Nora’s neck. A small sigh of relief exits Ava’s throat before she rips the collar off, causing Nora to yelp in pain before throwing the device toward the cell door.

 

“Fuck that hurt!” Nora shouts.

 

Ava quickly pushes Nora toward the furthest portion of the cell just before the device explodes. An alarm begins blaring throughout the building as Ava helps Nora to her feet.

 

The women slowly exit the cell, stepping over several unconscious bodies before a series of rapid footsteps echo down the hall. Ava slowly glances over at Nora before nodding her head.

 

“Get out of here. There’s a note in your pocket. Do me a favor, give it to Sara and please, tell Ray you love him. I’ll hold them off. Go,” Ava says before twirling her wrists, two batons clicking into place.

 

Nora quickly grasps the stone in her hand before disappearing with a flash of a bright light. Hank, Dr. Wood enter the hall with a group of guards behind them. Gary and Nate step next to Hank before the man flashes a smug smile.

 

“Director Sharpe, it appears you’re surrounded. If you surrender quietly, I’ll make sure the good doctor doesn’t cause too much damage,” Hank says. Ava’s scrunches her face as if she’s thinking things over before a small smirk crosses her face.

 

“When did a legend ever go quietly?” Ava asks smugly.

 

Hank shakes his head before Ava walks over, and slams her baton into a control panel. A blaring alarm begins to beep as every cell door opens, releasing the prisoners. Guards rush toward the director and it sparks the fight.

 

Prisoners begin fight the guards as Ava spins and kicks Hank’s men alongside the prisoners. Gary and Nate advance toward Ava with their weapons drawn and Ava slowly rolls her neck before smirking at them.

 

_Bring it on, traitors._

 

**On the ship...**

 

“When did a legend ever go quietly,” Ava says, her voice echoing throughout Sara’s office.

 

“That’s my girl,” Sara says softly.

 

“Holy shit, Ava’s a badass,” Zari says.

 

“Is it bad that I find her hot?” Mick asks before sipping his beer.

 

The legends stare at the screen as they watch the surveillance footage from the bureau. After a few minutes, the legends watch as Nate and the rest of Hank’s guards surround Ava before throwing her against a wall and cuffing her. They watch helplessly as the director is dragged down the hallway, as Hank sports a smug look across his face before the screen blackens.

 

“I can’t believe she let me go,” Nora says softly. Sara glances over at the woman, who is currently curled into Ray’s side.

 

“Why is Nate and Gary fighting against her? I thought they were on our side?” Ray asks. Sara nods her head slowly before her hands ball into fists.

 

“Gideon, send Nate a message. Make it discrete and vague. Have him and Gary come to the ship. We’re going to make them talk and find out what the hell is going on. Zari, try to find footage of where the hell they’re taking Ava. The more we know now, the sooner we can get out there and stop them,” Sara orders.

 

“I’m going with you. She saved me from that monster. I personally can’t wait to toss that doctor around like a damn rag doll,” Nora says, her tone harsh. Sara nods with a small smirk before taking a sip of her whiskey.

 

_Hang in there, baby. We’ll be there soon._


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here’s another chapter! I really hope you like it. Can’t wait to see your thoughts!

Sara anxiously paces around her office as she waits for Nate and Gary to arrive. Zari has been hard at work trying to track the location of where Hank could have possibly taken Ava—but so far, she’s not having any luck.

 

Ray and Nora are sitting on the couch, he is keeping a close eye on her in between inspecting the ring the woman brought back with her. Meanwhile, the only think Mick is working hard on is another six pack of beer—at least they’re all keeping somewhat busy.

 

“Captain, Agent Green and Mr. Heywood are about to board the ship,” Gideon says, her voice echoing throughout the captain’s office.

 

Every team member stops what they’re doing and stands to their feet as a portal opens, both men striding onto the bridge. Ray motions for Nora to stay seated on the couch, but she rolls her eyes before moving to stand next to Sara. Nate and Gary’s eyes widen and before they can move, Nora raises her hand using her powers to prevent the men from moving.

 

_Never thought I’d say this, but go Nora._

 

Sara glances over at with a small smirk before striding onto the bridge. She approaches the men and quickly removes their time couriers along with anything else that could be used to get away or to potentially hurt her team. Nodding her head, Mick cocks his gun before pointing it at the men. The captain notices both mean sporting black eyes, and a small sense of pride swells in her chest.

 

_Ava always did have a mean right hook._

 

“I’m going to ask you this once. Why did you help Hank arrest Ava?” Sara asks. Nate and Gary glance at each other slightly. They remain silent and before Sara can say anything, Nora’s hold around the men tightens.

 

“OW!” Gary yells.

 

“Fuck, call her down. It hurts,” Nate says, both men whimpering. Sara steps into the men’s personal space as she stares them down. Her stare is like ice, and her hands ball into fists.

 

“Talk. Now,” Sara orders.

 

“We aren’t working with Hank!” Gary shouts, his voice straining.

 

“Bullshit. We saw the surveillance footage,” Zari says plainly.

 

“He’s telling the truth! We we’re coming up with a plan to save her!” Nate says as he looks at Sara. The captain studies him briefly, before nodding to Nora.

 

“Let them breathe a little. If we don’t like what the have to say, then you can go crazy,” Sara says. Nora quickly obeys the order, instantly causing the men to hunch over, resting their hands on their knees as they try to catch their breath.

 

“Ava gave Nora a letter telling me not to trust you because you guys are hiding something. Now, what is it?”

 

“We planted the paper on Ava’s desk for Nora’s transfer,” Gary says.

 

“Gary and I have been doing little things here and there to gain my dad’s trust. He was going to let us transfer Nora to the facility where Dr. Crazy does her testing,” Nate says softly.

 

“Ava overheard us and then started the prison break probably thinking we had turned on her too. So, we had to pretend like we were working with Hank to still get to the location,” Gary says softly. Nate reaches into his pocket to retrieve a small piece of paper. He hands the paper to Sara before the captain quickly unfolds it, revealing handwritten coordinates.

 

“Sara, I’d never go against you guys like that. We figured if we got the coordinates we could get you and the gang to bust Nora out of jail before the psycho did any experiments on her,” Nate says softly.

 

“But instead you let them take Ava,” Sara deadpans.

 

“They’re not going to hurt her,” Nate says.

 

“How do you know that?” Zari asks.

 

“Because, someone’s obsessively in love with Ava. Hank gave use specific orders that if anyone hurt her, we would be killed,” Gary says softly.

 

“Look, Cap. We want to help. We’re on you’re side,” Nate says and Sara arches her brows.

 

“How do I know that?”

 

“She protected us from Mallus and she has always looked out for me at the bureau. She let me go see Amaya a few weeks ago after I had a really bad week of listening to my dad’s psychotic rambles,” Nate says softly.

 

“If you two so much as breathe out of line, I’ll have Nora squeeze you like stress balls. Understood?” Sara asks, earning nods in return. Sara hands Zari the piece of paper, and within seconds a warehouse is projected onto the screen.

 

“Gideon, what do we got?”

 

“It appears the research facility is heavily guarded with five guards at each entrance gate, along with numerous guards scattered around the facility. I managed to get into their security footage,” Gideon says as the footage pops up on the monitor.

 

The camera zooms in, displaying an extremely, high-tech lab with Ava slumped over in a chair. Sara’s hands ball into fists as she stares at Ava, the director’s lower lip is busted open, and her eyes are filled with determination.

 

_Hang in there. We’re coming._

 

“What’s the plan?” Nate asks.

 

“Zari, run through all the footage. I want to know every inch of that place before we go in,” Sara says.

 

“On it.”

 

“Ray, please tell me you made plenty of those anti-doctor things,” Sara says and Ray nods his head.

 

“They’re in the lab,” Ray says with a smile.

 

“Nate, you and Gary, since the two of you are cleared to enter, you two will be our way in,” Sara says as the men nod in agreement.

 

“Mick and Nora, be ready to bring the heat.”

 

“Just wait till I get my hands on that doctor.”

 

“On it, Boss.”

 

“Alright. Gideon, plot a course. We’ll finalize the plan once we arrive outside the city. Let’s get our girl back,” Sara says.

 

**Meanwhile...inside the lab**

 

Ava currently finds herself slumped in a chair with her hands cuffed behind her back. She put up one hell of a fight, but she had to get captured—it was all apart of her plan.

 

The sound of a door opening causes the director’s eyes to narrow as the Doctor strides into the room, the clicking of her heels echoing throughout the room. The doctor looks at the doctor, her eyes full of remorse before walking over to a first aid kit.

 

The doctor rummages through the kit, gathering supplies before walking over to the director. She kicks off her heels before lowering herself to her knees, positioning herself in front of Ava. The doctor sets down the supplies before grabbing gauze and coating it with alcohol.

 

“I told them not to hurt you, but those stupid ogres didn’t listen,” the doctor says as she raises the gauze to the director’s face.

 

“This is going to sting,” she says before dabbing Ava’s lip. The director hisses in pain as the doctor slowly rubs her thumb along the director’s jaw, causing Ava to jerk her head back.

 

“Easy, darling. I’m not going to hurt you. I love you to much to do that,” the doctor coos as she continues to clean Ava’s lip.

 

“You know nothing about me. I’m not your darling, Dr. Wood,” Ava says plainly.

 

“Ah, ah. Call me, Kylie. And I know you very well, we spent several evenings together in your apartment,” Kylie says, her lips turning upward into a smirk.

 

“Watching me sleep doesn’t count,” Ava deadpans.

 

“Oh, darling. I’ve been watching your every move. I must say, seeing your scar across your naked body was even better than the night I saw you at dinner. You’re so sexy and tough. God, I want you,” Kylie says as she leans forward, her lips arching toward Ava.

 

_I’ll show you tough._

 

As the doctor leans forward, her lips almost brushing against the director’s, Ava snaps her head forward, head-butting the doctor square in the nose. The doctor stumbles back lightly as a small amount of blood begins to trickle from her nose. The doctor grazes her thumb, wiping the blood before sucking her thumb into her mouth—a wide smile crossing her face.

 

“So aggressive. I have to admit, this is some fucking great foreplay, darling,” Kylie says with a smirk. Before the director can respond, the lab door opens, heavy footsteps filing into the room.

 

“I told you not to touch her,” Mark says, his voice possessive. The doctor rolls her eyes before glancing at the man.

 

“We had an agreement. She’s mine and I’ll make you your own,” Kylie says, causing the man to scoff.

 

“No. I planted the cameras. I want her. You can have the copy,” Mark says.

 

They begin to talk over each other and Ava rolls her eyes and she leans back in the chair watching the two psychopaths argue as if she’s not in the room.

 

_They’re fucking crazy._

 

“I’m right here, ya know,” Ava says, her statement having no effect on them.

 

“Look, Mark. I am getting Ava whether you like it or not,” Kylie says, causing Mark to puff out his chest.

 

“Bullshit. Over my dead body. I’ll cut your funding,” Mark says. Before the director realizes what’s happening, a sharp pain comes from around her neck as the doctor smirks triumphantly.

 

_Fucking bitch._

 

“My collar. My girl. I’ll make you your own. I have the formula. With a few tests, I can figure out her love setting and then bam. You’ll have your own,” Kylie says.

 

“You betrayed me,” Mark says as his jaw tightens.

 

“I’m a woman who knows what she wants and will do whatever it takes to get it. Now, go, before I make her de-ball you,” Kylie says softly. Mark shakes his head before looking at the director.

 

“I want mine without that ridiculous scar. Call me when you’re finished,” Mark says before exiting the lab.

 

The doctor smirks triumphantly before walking behind Ava, quickly uncuffing her. The doctor pushes a button on a controller, causing the director’s body to jolt up, standing up from the chair. 

 

_I didn’t do that._

 

_Oh my god._

 

The doctor smiles widely before reaching up to tuck a stray curl behind the director’s ear. A devilish smile crosses her face as she pushes another button, before planting a kiss against the director’s lips.

 

_Head butt._

 

_Push her away._

 

_Goddamn it!_

 

“Don’t you see, Ava? Now, we can be together.”

 

_Fucking hell._

 

_This was not part of the plan._


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just couldn’t help myself. Here’s the next chapter. Unfortunately, this will have to hold you over until I finish with exams this week. Can’t wait to see what you think! Enjoy it!

Sara and the rest of the team gather their gear go over last minute details of the plan as the ship makes its final approach toward the lab.

 

The plan was simple. Gary and Nate would drive them in a marked bureau vehicle, easily avoiding security, and allowed for them to park inside the facilities garage. From there, the team would take out any guards on the way to the lab where Ava is being held.

 

The lab was the hotspot because there they would find the offices of the doctor and Mark, making it easier for them to take them into custody. Nate and Gary were also going to portal back to the bureau and arrest Hank after they successfully rescue Ava.

 

The plan was simple, but Sara knew that something always happened to make the legend’s missions harder, she was just staying hopeful that nothing like that would happen today. Ray walks around to each team member, strapping a bracelet on their wrist, ultimately protecting them from whatever mayhem the doctor may have to use against them once inside.

 

“I don’t wear jewelry,” Mick grunts as he attempts take off the bracelet.

 

“Leave it or I’ll break your arm,” Sara threatens.

 

“Captain, we’ve landed,” Gideon says.

 

Mick mumbles under his breath before sipping on his beer. The captain’s gaze moves around to each member as they nod their heads, a silent way of letting the captain know they are ready. She tucks one final knife into her canary suit before walking over to the door.

 

“Alright, no snazzy send off. Keep your coms on, your guard up, and let’s go get Mama’s girl,” Sara says as she hits the button, opening the door of the ship.

 

“Even when you don’t try, you still got it,” Nate says as he walks out of the ship, patting the captain on the shoulder on the way by.

 

Gary quickly follows behind him before they get into the bureau’s van. The team quickly exits the ship and gets into the van, with Sara following close behind. She slams the vans door closed before Zari nudges her with her elbow.

 

“She’s gonna be okay,” Zari whispers earning a nod from the captain.

 

The van slowly begins driving, slightly rocking the team as they approach the lab. The captain slowly rolls her neck before briefly closing her eyes.

 

_Hang in there, my love._

 

The van slows to a stop, as they approach the entrance. The team becomes deathly silent as Nate charms his way into the facility. A soft buzzing sound is heard as the gate begins to open, the sound of metal clanging softens as the van drives further into the facility.

 

_So far so good._

 

A few more minutes pass before the van comes to a halt and the engine shuts off. Nate glances in the rear view mirror, subtly winking before he and Gary exit the van.

 

“Yeah, we have like four prisoners back here. Doctor’s orders,” Nate says loudly. 

 

Sara glances at the team with a subtle nod before their attention to the door or the van. The back door slowly rattles before it opens, displaying Nick and Gary with four guards behind them.

 

_It’s show time._

 

Mick, Zari and Nora blast the guards backward with ease causing Sara’s eyes to widen softly before they exit the van, clearly impressed. They step over the guards before scanning the parameter.

 

Sara nods her head toward a doorway, motioning the team to follow her lead. With extreme stealth, she approaches the door before glancing inside. She slowly raises her hand to her com as she surveys the guards.

 

“We’ve got guards all over. We need a clearing so I can get to the lab,” Sara whispers.

 

“I’ve detected twelve guards in this section of the building, Captain,” Gideon says.

 

“Copy that,” the team says softly.

 

“You want to use the last hall on the right. It’s a straight shot to the lab,” Zari says.

 

“On my go.”

 

“3...”

 

“2...”

 

“1...”

 

“It’s hammer time,” Sara says.

 

The captain swings the door open, startling the guards before she throws two knives, taking two guards down with ease. The rest of the team rushes into the room, blasting guards with fire, magic and gusts of wind.

 

They take down the guards easily, but as more guards rush down the hall, they trigger an alarm. The team quickly splits as they begin fighting the guards. As two guards approach Sara she smirks before running toward them, grabbing one around the neck as she spins and kicks the other guard before slamming original guard’s head against the wall.

 

_They make it too easy sometimes._

 

Sara and the team advance further into the building, continuing taking down the guards with ease. More guards rush toward them, and with a quick flip of her wrist, Nora sends them flying before nodding at Sara.

 

“This is your hall, go. We’ll keep the guards busy,” Nora says and Sara nods her head.

 

The captain sprints down the hall, her eyes searching for any signs of the director. Turning the corner, her eyes widen as she notices the lab entrance. The captain slowly twirls the staff in her hand as she steps into the lab, and her heart drops.

 

_Oh my god, Ava!_

 

Sara’s eyes widen as she notices the director standing next to the doctor. Her hands are buried into her pockets, the metal collar resting against her neck. The doctor smiles widely before clicking a button, causing the director to lean down, planting a kiss against the doctor’s lips.

 

Sara’s grip tightens around the staff in her hand and her blood begins to boil. As she watches the doctor manipulate the woman she loves. Ava slightly turns her head and it breaks Sara’s heart to see her look so defeated.

 

“Ah, Sara, it’s nice of you to join us. It must be killing you to see us together,” the doctor says with a smug smile.

 

“It would if it wasn’t so pathetic. You’re controlling her with a remote and collar. Can’t say I’ve ever had to do that with any of my relationships,” Sara quips. The doctor grunts as Ava looks at the captain, doing her best to hide her smirk.

 

“As much as I’d love to chat, Mark and I have business to discuss. My darling, please, get rid of her. Come to me when you’re finished,” the doctor says, pressing the remote, before walking into her office.

 

The captain slowly watches Ava walk over and grab two staffs before twirling them in her hands. She faces Sara, her body looks ready to pounce. Sara’s grip tightens around her staff as Ava slowly stalks toward her.

 

Ava’s eyes are full of remorse and Sara can tell the director doesn’t want to do this, but they have no choice. Sara rolls her neck before slowly backing into the hall, memories of their first fight folds her mind.

 

Within seconds, Ava lunges as she swings her staff. The captain easily counters the attack before leading into a series of parries, which the director blocks with ease. They fight around the hall, deflecting and landing blows of their own.

 

“Ava, I know you don’t want this. You have to fight it.”

 

Ava advances forward, pinning Sara to the wall of the hall. The women’s breathing is ragged and for a minute, Sara notices something flash in Ava’s eyes. The director’s eyes dart toward the captain’s right, and Sara’s jaw slackens slightly.

 

_You cheeky minx._

 

“You’re ring. But you gave it to Nora,” Sara whispers.

 

“I swapped them before she left. I learned a lot from hanging with the legends.”

 

“I had to make it believable. I’ve got a plan,” Ava says as she lets out a small grunt, and her stance faulaters, allowing Sara to pin her against the wall.

 

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Sara says, her face inches away from Ava.

 

“Soon. Do you trust me?” Ava asks as she pushes Sara away lightly as they mimic fighting.

 

“Always. What do you need?” Sara asks in a whisper.

 

“Go along with it,” Ava whispers as she moves to pin Sara against the wall.

 

The director leans in and whispers into the captain’s ear before receiving a small nod in return. Ava’s hand raises as she delivers a final blow, knocking the captain out. Ava slowly steps away from the captain, before dropping her staffs, and walking toward the lab in search of the doctor.

 

She walks in, her hair slightly disheveled, her eyes welling with tears as she stands in the doorway of the doctor’s office. Dr. Wood and Mark turn to face her, their smiles wide and devilish.

 

“Good girl. I know that must have been hard for you, but that’s the only way we could truly be together,” the doctor says.

 

“You are truly remarkable, Ava. You’ll be given so much love from us that you won’t even remember, Sara. Our future will be so bright. We can all go away, travel the world. We can go somewhere warm. I know you love to swim,” Mark says softly.

 

“You’re right. You will be going somewhere warm,” Ava says softly. The pair exchange questioning looks before staring at the director.

 

“What do you mean?” Mark asks and a small smirk crosses Ava’s face.

 

“I hope you two enjoy hell because that’s the only warm place you’ll be going,” Ava says as she rips the collar from her neck and tosses it into the man’s lap.

 

“NO!”

 

“How?!” Dr. Wood shouts.

 

Ava takes two steps back as the alarm from the collar begins to sound. The collar detonates with a large booming sound as a large burst of light engulfs the pair as the lab begins exploding.

 

Ava smirks proudly before as she is surrounded by a white light.

 

The lab explodes, leaving nothing behind, and Ava is at peace with that. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn’t help myself. Here’s the next chapter. 
> 
> Also, if y’all have any suggestions on where you would like to see the story go or like any more sweet moments, let me know. 
> 
> Anyways, here’s the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Moments before the blast...**

 

“I’m going to take the collar off and blow up the lab. All I need is for you to pretend to be knocked out and then rush in and open a portal so we can get the hell out of here,” Ava whispers into the captain’s ear.

 

“Is it bad that I’m a little turned on right now?” Sara’s asks lightly before Ava winks. The director raises her arm and delivers a blow, causing Sara to crumble to the floor in a state of fake unconsciousness.

 

The captain’s body stays motionless as she closes her eyes. She hears rattling of Ava’s weapons dropping as her footsteps disappear down the hall. The captain jumps onto her feet as she creeps into the lab before lifting her hand to her ear.

 

“Guys, get back to the ship now. The place is about to explode,” Sara says.

 

“On it!” the team says in unison.

 

“Oh, but the lab. All of the science,” Ray says into the com.

 

“NOT NOW, RAY!” multiple voices shout, causing the captain to lightly shake her head with a smile.

 

_I will forever be working with a bunch of kids._

 

Sara peaks her head around the corner as she watches Ava interact with the doctor and Mark. She slowly reaches into her pocket, retrieving the time courier, before fastening it to her wrist.

 

She watches as Ava rips the collar from her neck, tossing it into the office. The director takes a few steps backward as the alarm of the collar beeps loudly as Mark and the doctor begin shouting. Continuing to inch closer toward to the director, Sara presses a button on her wrist.

 

_Oh god, this is going to be close._

 

Just as the collar detonates, she sprints toward Ava as the portal opens. Sara leaps, tackling Ava into the portal, as the sound of the explosion disappears behind them as they land on the bridge of the ship, Sara’s body landing on top of the director.

 

Sara slowly tries to catch her breath as she stares down at the director. She gently rubs her thumb along the fresh prong marks before Ava’s eyes flutter open. The captain stares into the gray-blue eyes before she feels of emotions flooding her mind.

 

“I’ve had worse,” Ava mumbles.

 

“Don’t you ever, do something so fucking reckless like that again. I could have lost you! Again! God, Ava! How could you be such an idi-,” Sara says before Ava cuts her off with a kiss.

 

Sighing into the kiss, the captain’s body relaxes as Ava wraps her arms around her. The director slowly breaks the kiss, before smirking at the captain.

 

“I’m an idiot who thinks you and this team are worth all of these scars and sacrifices,” Ava says softly.

 

The captain didn’t realize she had started crying, but Ava quickly wipes her tears away with the pads of her thumbs before leaning up and planting a tender kiss against her lips. Footsteps approach as the sounds of catcalling break the women from their moment.

 

The captain slowly stands to her feet before reaching a hand down to help Ava to her feet. The team smile widely as Sara wraps her arms around Ava’s torso, holding her close.

 

“How did you do it?” Zari asks softly, earning a nod from Ray.

 

“Nora brought us your ring,” Ray says softly.

 

“I used it on her to remove the collar and then I did a little trick Mick and Nate taught me. I swapped the rings last minute and shoved it in my pocket before I was taken in. I knew they would check the footage. I wanted them to see Nora wearing a ring to think I didn’t have anything.

 

I knew she was going to put a collar on me. I just didn’t realize how obsessed she and Mark really were until I listened to them argue about me. So, when the alarm triggered, I slipped my hand in my pocket and put on the ring,” Ava says softly.

 

“That’s when we fought and she filled me in on her plan. That’s when I told you guys to get out before she decided to blow up the place,” Sara says proudly, lightly squeezing the director’s side.

 

“Holy shit,” Zari says.

 

“Way to go, Hotpants,” Mick grunts.

 

“I know I wanted to break her in half, but surprisingly, I’m not jealous,” Nora says as she nods to the director.

 

The team glances around with smug looks on their face before nodding their heads, every member looking at the director with pride.

 

“Did we get everyone?” Sara asks.

 

“Dr. Wood and Mark Williams along with several other of their colleagues were killed in the explosion. Mr. Heywood and Agent Green have apprehended Hank and Mr. Andrews. They are in custody as we speak,” Gideon says proudly. Sara and the director release a sigh of relief before nodding their heads.

 

“Yasss,” Sara says lightly as she leans her body further against the director.

 

“We fucking did it,” Ava says softly. The team nods their heads rapidly before high-fiving each other. Sara smiles widely before glancing up at the director.

 

“Ava Sharpe, on behalf of my band of reckless, time-breaking, idiots and myself, I would like to officially announce, you, my love, are a legend. Unless anyone has any objections,” Sara says proudly. Ava’s eyes widen slightly as her gaze darts around the room, staring at theteam members.

 

“You learned how to pickpockets. Pretty hasn’t even learned that yet,” Mick says with a shrug, as Ray scowls at him.

 

“You exploded and led the takedown of one of the most corrupt and feared government groups in my timeline. Hell yeah, you’re a fucking legend,” Zari says with a proud smile.

 

“You broke me out of prison, and gave me a second chance. Takes a strong person to do that. Thank you,” Nora says softly as she stares gratefully at the director.

 

“You let me live out my James Bond fantasy and you sing musicals with me. No objections from me,” Ray says with a wide smile. Ava nods her head with a small smile before Sara leans back to stare at her girlfriend.

 

“And I couldn’t be more proud of you. You will always be a legend in my book. I love you,” Sara says softly as she presses a kiss against the director’s cheek.

 

“Thanks, you guys are my family,” Ava says with a soft smile before looking at Sara.

 

“I love you.”

 

“GROUP HUG!” Ray shouts as she rushes toward the couple.

 

Every member of the legends, even Mick, wrap their arms around the couple, squeezing lightly. The sound of a portal opening and closing causes the captain to glance over her shoulder to see Nate and Gary smiling.

 

“It’s not a group hug without us!” Nate says as he rushes into the hug. Gary quickly joins in before Mick has had enough and shoves everyone away from her. The team lets out a small laugh before Sara notices Ava’s shirt beginning to stain red.

 

“Alright, everyone. Get rested up, because tomorrow night, we’re celebrating!” Sara says with a proud smile.

 

“Tomorrow?” Ray asks and Zari smacks the back his head.

 

“Let the moms have a night to themselves. Gideon, soundproof their quarters. Oh, and while you’re at it, do ray and Nora’s quarters too, please,” Zari says with a smug grin.

 

Alrighty. Go to your rooms and I’m serious. Rest up. Tomorrow night we’re going downtown to celebrate,” Sara orders.

 

The team cheers as they begin to disperse throughout the ship, and Sara threads her fingers through Ava’s before leading her down the corridor. The captain leads Ava to the med bay before leading the director into the chair.

 

“Sara, I’m fine. They’re not that deep,” Ava says and Sara shakes her head.

 

“Shut up and let me take care of you,” Sara says as she connects the director to treatment.

 

“Not to worry, Captain Lance. The puncture wounds aren’t deep but nicked a few crucial arteries. It’s good that you brought her. I will have them healed along with the cut on her lip within the hour,” Gideon says softly.

 

“Thank you, Gideon.”

 

Sara nods her head at Ava before the director scoots over in the chair, silently motioning Sara to join her. The captain slowly crawls into the chair as Ava wraps her arms around her, holding her close.

 

The captain nuzzles her head into the crook of Ava’s neck as her left hand rests in her chest, her fingers unstable beginning to trace the director’s scar. The director hums contently before placing a kiss into the captain’s hair.

 

“You’re tense,” Sara mumbles into the director’s neck, lightly tickling her skin.

 

“I was collared by a mad-woman, caused a prison break at my work, blew up a lab, and I’m pretty sure I lost my job,” Ava says with a soft sigh.

 

“Everything is going to work out, baby.”

 

Sara plants a light kiss against the director’s neck before tracing along the scar, favoring the spot below the director’s collarbone, knowing it puts her to sleep. Ava’s body starts to relax as Sara nuzzles even closer to her girlfriend’s body.

 

The captain didn’t know what was going to happen after all of this, but she had the woman she loved in her arms, and that’s the only thing that mattered in this moment.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick update! Enjoy!

“The board has come to a decision, Director Sharpe. Do you have anything to add before we read the decision?” the man asks as he stands from his chair at the head of the conference room table. Ava slowly stands, smoothing out her pants before looking at the members of the board.

 

“I would like to say, I’ve done everything I can to maintain the integrity of this bureau in every action and decision I’ve made while acting as an agent, and as the director. With that being said, I understand the severity of my actions and accept whatever the board’s decision may be, thank you,” Ava says, her voice professional. Nate and Gary flash her smiles of encouragement as the board members nod their heads.

 

“Director Sharpe, your recent actions were reckless, damaging, and cost the government millions. With that being said, you acted with the upmost sense of bravery and leadership that anyone on this board has ever seen. You’re reinstated in your role, effective immediately,” the man says, with a wide smile.

 

“In addition, you will be receiving the bureau’s Medal of Honor, at a formal dinner next weekend. Captain Lance and her team will be reward with similar honors for the collective act of bravery for protecting our nation and citizens worldwide.”

 

Ava gasps in shock as each member of the board stands before clapping their hands, applauding her. Ava smiles widely before nodding her head as blush fills her cheeks. The man at the head of the table raises a hand, silencing the room before looking at Ava.

 

“Unfortunately, we need someone to replace Hank Heywood’s position. Do you have any recommendations?” the man asks. Ava nods her head before smiling.

 

“I was thinking we could split the role between two people,” Ava says and the man nods his head.

 

“Go on.”

 

“I believe Nate Heywood and myself can easily fill the position,” Ava says softly. Nate’s eyes widen softly as the board looks at the shocked man.

 

“Uh, I don’t know if I’m qualified. I like being in the field,” Nate stammers.

 

“Your loyalty to the bureau and to the legends has never faltered even in times of crisis. Hell, you can out smooth talk anyone in this room. Mandatory meetings occur quarterly, allowing you plenty of field time. I believe you are more than qualified,” Ava says proudly. The board members glance at each other before looking toward the head of the table.

 

“All in favor?”

 

“Aye!” the board members say in unison. They look at Nate before the man slowly nods, a small smile tugging the corner of his lips.

 

“I won’t let you down,” Nate says softly.

 

“This meeting is adjourned.”

 

The board members exit the conference room, congratulating Nate and Ava as they walk out the door. Gary hugs Nate before disappearing into the hall, leaving Ava and Nate alone. She smiles at the man before wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

 

“I know that I would have told you first, but you’re going to be great. Believe that,” Ava says softly. Nate nods slowly before a small sigh escapes his throat.

 

“I don’t want to end up like him,” Nate whispers.

 

“I wouldn’t have nominated you if I thought you couldn’t handle it. You have never let Sara or myself down. Nate Heywood, are nothing like your father,” Ava says softly. Nate smiles widely before wrapping Ava in another hug and twirling her lightly before setting her back onto her feet.

 

“Thank you, Ava. I know we didn’t start off so great, but you’re a good person. A great friend,” Nate says.

 

“Alright, lets get out of here. I want your and Gary’s reports on my desk before we leave because we’re celebrating tonight,” Ava says earning a high-five from Nate.

 

“On it, Boss.”

 

Nate exits the conference room before Ava runs a hand through her hair. She smiles happily before walking out of the conference room, turning a corner toward her office. Closing the door behind her, Ava takes a seat at her desk before flipping open a file.

 

A soft knock on the door causes Ava to internally cringe because she is so far behind on paperwork. The sound of the door opening and closing causes the director’s head to snap up and her jaw slackens as she drops her pen as Sara walks in wearing a trench coat.

 

Ava’s brow arched as Sara saunters around the room, closing the blinds as she walks around in high heels. The captain looked mischievous but she couldn’t keep her eyes off the woman.

 

“Well you’re not Gary.”

 

“Perceptive.”

 

“And those aren’t work shoes. What are you doing?” Ava asks. Sara glances over her shoulder at the director before smirking.

 

“Don’t play coy with me,” Sara says, her voice thick with seduction.

 

“I th-thought you had a mission today,” Ava stammers our as the captain slowly undoes the tie around her trench coat revealing a black, lacy set of lingerie.

 

“Congratulations are in order, Director Sharpe,” Sara says with a seductive smile.

 

“Oh, sweet god,” Ava says as her eyes widen. She grips onto the desk for some sort of support before Sara slowly walks over to her, sliding across the desk, sitting on the corner as she crosses her legs.

 

“See something you like?” Sara asks as Ava nods her head rapidly.

 

“Jesus. You’re so beautiful,” Ava says as Sara stands, pulling the trench coat down, exposing her shoulders.

 

“I thought I would give you a little reward of my own,” Sara says as she walks behind Ava’s chair.

 

“Oh, god. This is happening. We’re really about to do this?” Ava asks.

 

“Mmhmm,” Sara hums as she lowers her head, planting a kiss on the director’s exposed neck.

 

Ava gasps slightly as she arches her neck, giving Sara more access. The captain continues to kiss her neck slowly before she drops the trench coat and spins Ava’s chair, making the director face her. The captain slowly straddles Ava’s lap before capturing her lips in a sensual kiss.

 

The director’s hands grip onto the captain’s hips, digging her fingertips into her skin causing the captain to gasp. Ava takes advantage by sliding her tongue into the captain’s mouth. They melt into each other as their tongues glide against each other in a sensual dance.

 

The sound of the door opening causes Sara to jump off the director and hide under her desk as Nate strides into the office, his head down as he glances at the file in his hands.

 

“Hey Ava, sorry to interrupt, but here’s the file of Hank and Mr. Andrews interrogation and a copy of the list of charges against them,” Nate says as he looks at the flushed director.

 

“Oh, uh. Great. Toss it anywhere on my desk,” Ava says as she tries to catch her breath.

 

“You okay, Ava?” Nate asks. The captain runs her hand behind the director’s knee causing her eyes to widen slightly before she clears her throat.

 

“Uh, yeah. I-I’m fine,” Ava says she she jerks her leg away from the captain’s touch.

 

“Sara’s under the desk, isn’t she?” Nate asks and Ava’s eyes practically bulge from their sockets.

 

“No, no. I’m just really busy. So busy,” Ava says before a hand waves from under the desk, causing Ava to slam her head onto her arm in the desk to hide her embarrassment. Sara peaks her head from under the desk, causing Nate to laugh.

 

“Hey Cap. So sorry for the interruption. I’ll leave you two at it. Don’t forget, we have a meeting soon,” Nate says with a chuckle as he exits the office, closing the door behind him. Ava groans before Sara lifts the director’s face slightly, chuckling at the director’s blush filled cheeks.

 

“You’re cute when you’re flustered,” Sara says causing the director to scowl before a smile crosses her face.

 

“It’s your fault,” Ava says softly.

 

“When’s your next meeting?” Sara asks causing the director to glance at her watch.

 

“Twelve minutes from now,” Ava says. A devilish smile crosses the captain’s lips before moving from under the desk.

 

“Plenty of time,” Sara whispers as she captures the director’s lips in a kiss.

 

“Lock the door,” Ava says, causing the captain’s smile to widen.

 

“You don’t have to tell me twice.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This my friends, is the end. Thank you all for the love and support. Can’t wait to see what you guys think.

Two months have passed since the director had returned to work. The bureau and the legends remained busy with the various missions. Despite the hustle and bustle, Ava was the happiest she had even been, and she was beyond thankful.

 

Nate and Ava had been kicking ass in their new role, and the legends were shockingly, not fucking anything up—well not more than they usually do. Nora, shockingly, was a perfect fit into the legends, and her relationship with Ray was stronger than ever.

 

She made a great addition to the team. Which was one less headache for the director—well, an indirect headache, she would hear about it if the woman screwed up. But Ava didn’t mind. The legends weren’t perfect by any means. Sure they had hiccups during missions, but true to their fashion, they always won in the end.

 

Ava’s relationship with Sara was at an all-time high. They couldn’t get enough of each other’s company. The couple recently bought a house just outside of Star City. It was a cute two-story, modern ranch-style home with three bedrooms. Between both women’s decorating styles, the house became an unique blend of both women—there house was freaking stunning. The back yard was fully finished with a pool and a stunning back deck, it was perfect for parties.

 

Since there home was outside of the city, it gave the women a large amount of property space, almost two hundred acres to be exact. Sara remembered Ava’s love for riding horses during the battle with Mallus, and for the director’s birthday, she had a barn built along with purchasing two horses—Blackbeard and Khan.

 

_Yeah, Sara is more sweet and sentimental than she lets on._

 

Ava and Sara didn’t think they would ever find herself living on a ranch, especially not owning one, but somehow, it just fit. They also had Zari install a personal communication system with the waverider, if Gideon needed to contact her—for emergency purposes only. Sara made a point to wear western attire every time she went to the stables—Ava didn’t object.

 

_She looks good in anything or nothing at all. It’s unfair._

 

The director wanted to return the favor by surprising Sara with a trip to the local animal shelter. The director secretly hoped for a cat, but wasn’t surprised when Sara fell in love with a golden retriever named, Ethan. Their little family was in full swing, balancing their work schedules with their home life almost came easier now than when they didn’t own a home. Much to the women’s surprise, they fell in love with feeling so domesticated.

 

Life was simple—well, as simple as it could be with battling time and magical creatures. Throw in being a home owner, a dog mom, a partner, the director had a full load in every aspect of her life. Oh, and the whole court case against the A.R.G.U.S. group, specifically Hank and Tyler Andrews, Ava had to testify multiple times.

 

_Yeah, that sucked._

 

The trial of Hank and Tyler Andrews was long and drawn-out. But after three weeks of an intense court case, both men were sentenced to prison on multiple counts, the highest being treason. According to the timeline, A.R.G.U.S never exists, and that’s when a brilliant idea hit the director.

 

She currently finds herself wearing a casual outfit, one comprised of black jeans, an oversized, hunter green shirt with a deep neckline with a jean jacket layered overtop of the shirt. Her hair is down in loose curls, paired with natural-looking makeup and a pair of white sneakers to complete her outfit.

 

Glancing at the time, she smiles as a small group of people approach her. She new this surprise wasn’t the easiest to pull off, but she knew it was going to be worth it. Politely greeting them, she presses a few buttons on her time courier, opening a portal to the waverider.

 

She leads the people into the portal, all of them stepping onto the bridge as the portal closes behind them. Her smile widens as she notices all of the legends gathered on the bridge, including Gary and Nate, surrounding a blindfolded Zari.

 

“Guys, is this really necessary? My birthday isn’t that big of a deal,” Zari whines before Ava nods her head, motioning for Sara to remove her blindfold.

 

Sara slides the blindfold off of the woman, causing Zari’s jaw to gape in shock as she sees her family standing in front of her, with wide smiles on their faces. The totem bearer begins crying as she sprints toward her family, wrapping her arms around them.

 

Ava smiles as she walks away, giving the family a moment to themselves as she stands next to Sara. The captain plants a light kiss against her cheek as they watch the emotional family reunion.

 

“You are the sweetest person I have ever met,” Sara whispers, earning a small smile from the director.

 

“Zari did a lot for me. For us. This was the least I could do,” Ava says.

 

“You let her go and watch the Mount Saint Helen’s eruption, two weeks ago,” Sara says causing the director to laugh.

 

“Well, I promised her that a while ago.”

 

“Besides, family is more important than any set of rules or regulations. You should know that by now,” Ava says before planting a light kiss against the captain’s temple. Zari turns to face Ava, a large smile on her face.

 

“Ava, I can’t thank you enough for this. When do they have to go back?” Zari asks softly. Ava smiles before shrugging her shoulders.

 

“A.R.G.U.S. doesn’t exist. Therefore, they can stay for as long as they’d like. Or you can go visit whenever you want,” Ava says. Zari sprints and wraps the director in a large hug, causing Ava to let out a small laugh.

 

“You can go home. Even though you will be missed around here if you decide to leave,” Sara says softly, as Zari’s eyes widen. She glances over at her family, before nodding her head.

 

“You should stay. You’re doing such great things,” Zari’s brother says softly, earning nods from the rest of her family members.

 

“You sure?” Zari asks.

 

“Yes. I can’t handle you and your brother causing trouble at the same time. Be a hero, tayir saghir,” her mother says playfully.

 

“Aww, little bird,” Sara coos as she pinches Zari’s cheek.

 

“That’s it. I’m going home,” Zari says as she pulls away from the captain. The room erupts with laughter before Zari nods her head before hugging the director again.

 

“Thank you, Ava.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Ava says as she returns the hug.

 

“Alright, no more tears. Let’s celebrate!” Nate says, earning cheers from everyone in the room. Nate leads everyone down the corridor toward the dining corridor, leaving Sara and Ava alone.

 

“It’s funny how perfectly things work out sometimes,” Sara says softly, as she leans into the director’s body. Ava nods as she wraps her arms around the captain, planting a kiss onto her forehead.

 

“Yeah, it really is. I love our little family,” Ava says softly. Sara nods before standing on her tiptoes, planting a kiss on the director’s lips.

 

“Me too. Is it bad that I miss Ethan?” Sara asks.

 

“You saw him two hours ago,” Ava says with a smile.

 

“Yeah, well. He’s our first baby—fur baby. Think I’m bad now? Just wait until we have kids,” Sara says, causing Ava’s heart to flutter.

 

“Come on, we better hurry if we want any pizza or cake,” Sara says threading her fingers with the director’s before pulling her down the corridor.

 

Ava smiles widely as she follows behind her girlfriend. The enter the dining room, Sara quickly rolling her eyes as Ray and Mick bicker about the pineapple pizza episode. She quickly walks over, diffusing the situation before making a joke, causing the room to erupt with laughter.

 

The happy smile on the captain’s face causes Ava to smile widely before being waved over to join them. Zari smiles widely at the director before flashing her a sly wink only causing Ava’s smile to widen.

 

Zari may be the one on the receiving end of a surprise tonight, but the totem bearer knows something no one else in the room does, well other than the director.

 

Ava was proposing to Sara on Friday night, and the captain has no idea.

 

**Friday night...**

 

Sara sighs softly as she stares at herself in the mirror. The captain is wearing a red dress with her hair straight and her makeup is light but sultry. Tonight, Ava is taking her on date night. It’s something the women consistently tried to do, but with how crazy their schedules had been lately, it had been awhile since their last date night.

 

After celebrating with Zari and her family all of last night, Sara was definitely looking forward to a nice and quiet evening with the director. With that being said, she wanted to look perfect for Ava tonight.

 

_I think she is going to love this dress._

 

_She’s definitely going to love what I have under it._

 

Sighing lightly, she smiles at the butterflies in her stomach. It’s an effect the director has always had on the captain, and it made Sara happy—ridiculously happy. Sliding her feet into a pair of heels, Sara smooths her dress before grabbing her clutch.

 

“Captain, Ava is waiting for you on the bridge,” Gideon says softly.

 

“Thank you, Gideon.”

 

Glancing at herself one last time, Sara exits her quarters, the clicking of her heels echoes down the corridor as she walks to the bridge. Sara smiles widely as as walks onto the bridge, noticing Ava standing with her arms behind her back waiting for her.

 

The director is wearing a tailored, all-white suit, perfectly hugging each curve of Ava’s body. She’s forgone wearing a suit shirt, displaying a subtle but sexy amount of cleavage along with her scar. Her hairs is down in loose curls and thrown over one shoulder as her makeup is soft and subtle. Sara internally rolls her eyes as she notices the height of the director’s heels, but she couldn’t deny the fact: Ava looked sexy.

 

Sara approaches her girlfriend, only for the woman to pull a small bouquet of flowers from behind her back as a hint of blush fills the director’s cheeks. Sara sighs softly as her eyes gaze onto the bouquet of lavender wildflowers mixed with white peonies.

 

_My favorite._

 

“Ava, these are beautiful,” Sara says softly as she lifts the flowers to her nose, inhaling their sweet scent. Sara’s eyes flicker to the director’s lips, before smiling widely.

 

_We’re both wearing red lipstick._

 

_Thank god. I don’t think I could go all night without kissing her._

 

The captain leans up, capturing the director’s lips in a gentle kiss as Ava’s arms wrap around the captain.

 

“You look incredible, babe,” Ava says sweetly. Sara rugs on the lapels of Ava’s suit jacket, as she glances down at the director’s toned torso.

 

“You know it drives me crazy when you wear this style of suit. You look so damn good,” Sara says seductively. Ava smirks before planting a light kiss against the captain’s lips.

 

“You ready to go?” Ava asks, earning a nod from the captain.

 

“Gideon, you and Zari are in charge. Don’t let anything stupid happen while I’m gone,” Sara orders.

 

“Enjoy your evening, ladies,” Gideon says happily.

 

Ava presses a few buttons on her time courier, causing a portal to open. The captain interlaces the director’s fingers with her own as she walks with Ava into the portal. Sara’s eyes knit in confusion as they walk into their own house. Ethan quickly greets both women, his tail rapidly wagging as Sara notices his collar has a bow tie attached to it.

 

“You are just the most handsome man,” Sara coos as she rubs his head before turning to the director.

 

“I thought we were going out tonight?” Sara asks.

 

“Come here, I’ve got something to show you.”

 

Ava smiles before leading Sara further into their home, leading her to their back deck. Sara gasps as the entire deck and back yard is decorated with stands of lights and candles. Leading the captain down the stairs, Sara notices a small table set for two in the center of the candles and soft lighting.

 

_Oh my god._

 

_Did she do all of this?!_

 

_This is absolutely breathtaking._

 

Ava steps always from Sara to pull out her chair, causing the captain to giggle before taking a seat. The director takes a seat next to her before pulling the silver cloche, displaying a perfectly cooked chicken piccata. Sara smiles widely before leaning over, planting a light kiss against the director’s cheek. The woman smile at each other before noticing Ethan prancing around their backyard, carrying a large bone.

 

“You did all this?” Sara asks, earning a nod from the director.

 

“I had some help,” Ava says with a smile.

 

“Ava, this is incredible.”

 

“Thank you. I figured we’d switch it up tonight,” Ava says as she dishes food onto each woman’s plate. Reaching for the champagne, Sara playfully smacks her hand away before pouring an equal amount into each glass.

 

“You did all of this. Pouring the champagne is the least I can do,” Sara says before setting the bottle on the table. The captain raises her glass and the director follows her lead.

 

“What are we toasting to?” Ava asks.

 

“To us, our beautiful home, and this amazing night. There’s no other place I’d rather be,” Sara says sweetly. Ava smiles widely as they clink glasses before sipping their champagne.

 

The women fall into a comfortable silence as they eat their food. Small glances and smiles are exchanged throughout the entire process. After finishing their meal, Sara pours more champagne into their glasses as Ava stands to her feet.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I’m getting our dessert. I’ll be right back,” Ava says, planting a kiss against the captain’s lips on her way by.

 

The director disappears into the house, retrieving a small, covered platter before making her way back down to the table. She gently places the tray in front of Sara before pulling her chair next to the captain.

 

“What are we having?” Sara asks.

 

“Guess you’ll have to open it to find out,” Ava says with a smirk.

 

Sara slowly pulls the cover away, before knitting her brows as her eyes rest on a small bottle with a note inside, leaning next to a small treasure box. Glancing over at the director skeptically, she arching a brow.

 

“What’s this?”

 

“Read your message in a bottle,” Ava says, her voice almost as soft as a whisper.

 

Sara slowly grabs the bottle before removing the piece of paper. Untying the string from around the center, Sara slowly unwraps the paper to find a hand-drawn treasure map. Sara smiles widely as she follows little doodles from the beginning of the the customized map, her heart fluttering as she realizes they are depicting moments of their relationship.

 

“You drew this?” Sara asks, causing the director to nod with a shy smile.

 

“I did.”

 

_A saber tooth tiger._

 

_Fighting pirates._

 

_Rum floats._

 

_A giant Beebo._

 

_Our house._

 

_Ethan._

 

_Every big moment of our relationship is on here._

 

Sara glances at the director with a smile before her gaze settles back onto the paper. She stifles a laugh at the small doodle of a blonde, Peter Pan, before landing on the ‘X’.

 

_‘X’ marks the spot for the treasure._

 

Sara slowly reaches for the small treasure chest. Her fingers gently flip the small lock before she lifts the small lid. Her eyes widen in shock as she notices a stunning, diamond ring resting in the center. She glances over to look at the director, only to find an empty chair.

 

_Where did she go?!_

 

The director grabs her hand, directing her gaze toward Ava, down on her knee, with a wide smile on her face.

 

_Oh my god._

 

“Sara Lance, you came into my life and completely screwed it up. You ruined missions, pointed a gun in my face, and irritated the ever living piss out of me. I don’t know when it happened, I can’t pinpoint the day or the situation, but I fell in love with you.

 

“I didn’t think it was possible to love someone so much. But you bring out the best in me each and every day. You constantly push me to be better and you make me the happiest I’ve ever been. So, like you said the night of our first date, you screwed things up for the better.

 

“I want to screw things up with you for the rest of my life. So, Sara Lance, would you like to be a permanent, partially-kept woman, for the rest of your life? With me?”Ava asks with a wide smile as tears stream down her face.

 

Tears of joy stream down the captain’s face as she smiles widely, unable to speak. She rapidly nods her head before wrapping her arms around the director’s neck, hugging her close. Leaning back slightly, Sara captures Ava’s lips in a passionate kiss. Ava leans forward, retrieving the ring before looking up at the captain.

 

“May I?” Ava asks as Sara nods her head, as she continues to cry happy tears. Ava slips the diamond ring onto the captain’s finger before planting a gentle kiss on top of her hand.

 

“I know you hate surprises, but I couldn’t wait any longer.”

 

“I think this one is the best one yet,” Sara says before kissing the director.

 

“God, I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Ava says before a rustling sound from the back deck snaps their attention.

 

Sara smile widens as she notices the legends, John and Gary all stand with wide smiles as they cheer and clap. Mick and Zari hold up a large amount of alcohol before the captain waves her arm, motioning for the team to join them.

 

They embrace in a large group hug as they laugh and hawk at Sara’s new ring. The captain didn’t know what would come next in their future, but one thing was for certain, as long as she had these people, and her future wife by her side, nothing could stop them.

 

**The end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions for a new story, let me know in the comments!


End file.
